Chanceux Aux Cartes, Malchanceux En Amour
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Lucky In Cards, Unlucky In Love" de Dozen and One Stars : C'est le tir en rafale, le balai à l'épreuve des balles, les injures et les non-dits qui définissent la drôle de relation qu'entretiennent Mamori et d'Hiruma pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Après tout ce n'est qu'un autre jour au Paradis. OS & MS HiruMamo
1. Bout de chou (1 sur 3)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bout de chou (Partie 1/3 du Projet de l'Ecole)

* * *

"Allez, Hiruma-kun. Et si tu la tenais un moment ?" Suggéra Mamori depuis sa place assise.

Hiruma renifla devant le ballot de couverture qu'elle tenait, dégoûté au possible. "Je ne tiendrai pas ce truc."

"Ce n'est pas un truc. C'est une fille. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir tenir ta fille ?" Demanda la manager avec un sourire sur les lèvres et une étincelle amusée dans le regard. Le trio approchait du terrain. "Après tout, elle est aussi bien à toi qu'à moi."

"Genre !"

Mamori secoua la tête. "Voyons, comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Et devant elle en plus. Pourquoi ne lui choisirais-tu pas un nom, tiens ? Tu t'y attacheras peut-être mieux comme ça."

"Et si je la foutais sur le poteau en bout de terrain et l'utilisais comme cible ?"

"N'écoute pas papa." Elle raffermit sa prise sur le ballot de couverture. "Il a toujours été comme ça. C'est le Football Américain qui lui grille les neurones."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis rien du tout pour ce truc." Hiruma accéléra le pas et Mamori fit de même.

Le sourire de la manager s'agrandit tandis que la conversation se poursuivait. Par contraste le froncement de sourcil du quarterback s'accentua. "Tu ne devrais vraiment pas parler comme ça devant elle et laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu me distanceras."

"Putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une partenaire pareille ?"

Mamori sourit en baissant les yeux sur le bébé en plastique qu'ils avaient reçu en cours. Pour une raison quelconque Hiruma semblait détester au plus haut point ce projet et elle profitait pleinement de ce fait pour l'enrager au possible. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée du bien que ça lui ferait d'enquiquiner autant le célèbre quarterback. "Regarde Hiruma, je crois qu'elle a tes yeux."

"Foutue manager !"

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice : Encore plus de HiruMamo ! Eh oui je ne m'en lasse pas. Voici donc le recueil de Dozen and One Stars qu'elle a encore updaté cette semaine. Pour info relatif à cet MS, sachez qu'en Amérique l'un des projets qu'on donne aux lycéens est de les mettre par paire et de leur confier un bébé électronique en leur demandant d'en prendre soin comme de leur propre enfant. Le bébé pleure à certains moments, crie plutôt, et c'est aux élèves de s'arranger pour le nourrir, le changer ou comprendre comment le faire taire en tout cas. S'ils le laissent crier longtemps ou s'ils l'ignorent tout bonnement, le bébé "enregistre" tout dans sa mémoire et le professeur peut la consulter à la fin du projet qui dure entre une semaine et un mois et voir quel note donner. Il me semble que ce n'est qu'aux USA et au Canada mais je peux me tromper.**


	2. Élever un enfant (2 sur 3)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Élever un enfant (Partie 2/3 du Projet de l'Ecole)

* * *

"C'est pas à moi à nourrir ce truc !" Hiruma fixa d'un œil noir le poupon en plastique et la fille qui le tenait.

Mamori tint à bout de bras le bébé qui hurlait toujours. "Bien sûr que si !"

"Oh que non ! T'aimes tellement ce truc alors tu le fais." Il se pencha pour pouvoir mieux la regarder de haut.

Elle tint le bébé d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle tapait sur le torse du quarterback. "Je ne fais _pas_ ça toute seule. _Nous_ allons avoir une bonne note et _tu_ vas m'aider. C'est un partenariat équitable et je ne ..."

"Euh, dites ..." Sena les interrompit nerveusement. "Et si vous en parliez plus tard, hein ?"

"Reste en dehors de ça, foutu minus !"

"Ne parle pas à Sena sur ce ton !"

Le garçon en question recula pour être à nouveau au milieu des autres joueurs qui étaient à une distance respectable de sécurité.

"Juste nourris le foutu truc et qu'on en finisse !" Hiruma jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. "La mi-temps est quasi finie et je ne compte pas gaspiller mon temps qui est précieux juste parce que madame ne veut pas faire son devoir."

"Excuse-moi ?" La rage de Mamori atteint de nouveaux sommets alors qu'elle lui foutait le bébé dans les bras. "Tu ne vas nulle part tant que tu n'as pas rempli ta part du marché. Je ne fais pas ça toute seule et pour info c'est toi qui jusque-là ne fait pas ton devoir, monsieur."

Sur ce elle tourna les talons, laissant le craint quarterback des Deimon Devil Bats avec un bébé en plastique sur les bras au beau milieu d'un stade bondé.

On aurait pu croire qu'une telle scène amènerait rires, quolibets et critiques de la part de l'assistance. Le fait est que le stade n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. Il y avait comme un instinct primaire de survie qui poussait tout le monde à garder sous silence ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une brave âme prit une photo pour le journal de l'école et le lendemain un pantin à son effigie brûlait dans la zone d'en-but avec la pellicule de son appareil photo.

Il va sans dire que personne ne fit jamais allusion à l'incident.

"Foutus imbéciles ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à bailler aux corneilles ? Le match est pas fini ! Sortez sur le terrain !"

Le reste de l'équipe s'éparpilla comme une volée d'étourneaux.


	3. L'explication (3 sur 3)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'explication (Partie 3/3 du Projet de l'Ecole)

* * *

"Jamais, en treize ans de carrière, ai-je vu un tel résultat pour le projet du bébé." M. Hayashi tenait ce qui semblait être les restes fumants d'un bébé en plastique, un certain amusement dans le regard qu'il peinait à dissimuler pleinement. "D'après moi il est tombé dans la boue, a prit feu au moins une fois et, si je ne me trompe, a été pris pour cible par un AK-47 bien calibré."

Mamori, qui jouait avec l'ourlet de sa jupe et rougissait -soit de honte soit d'embarras- coula un regard en coin au quarterback. Hiruma était aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée avec ses pieds sur le bureau du prof et une bulle de chewing-gum au bout des lèvres. M. Hayashi secoua la tête et se mit à écrire quelque chose dans son cahier de notes. "Bien que je ne doute pas qu'il y a une valide explication derrière tout ça, je me dois de vous mettre un 0 pointé à tous les deux pour ce projet."

La manager semblait être sur le point de répliquer mais elle garda le silence et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le quarterback ne tiqua même pas.

"Vous pouvez y aller."

Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de classe, M. Hayashi ne put pas s'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire !" Il y avait un trémolo dans sa voix. "Je te laisse cinq minutes avec elle pour aller aux toilettes et tu nous coules ! Comment as-tu pu faire autant de dégâts en si peu de temps ?"

"Une roquette perdue."

Il eut l'impression qu'elle se retenait de crier. "Et les marques de balles ?"

"Le foutu truc me regardait de travers."


	4. Un Regard (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un Regard (One Shot)

* * *

La salle du club n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Le seul son qui en émanait était le bruit des touches du clavier de l'ordinateur sur lequel Hiruma travaillait. Face à lui était assise la manager à son poste comme toujours mais qui pour une fois ne faisait rien du tout. Elle était juste assise l'esprit ailleurs.

"Hiruma ?"

Il produisit quelque chose comme un grognement pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait entendu.

"Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ?"

Il y eut une pause quasi inexistante dans le rythme des touches qu'il pressait, et si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien elle aurait pu croire qu'elle l'avait rêvé. "Pourquoi ? Me dis pas que t'es gaga pour un con."

"Non." Il était un peu surpris de ne pas déceler de mordant dans son ton, pas de signe de son habituel caractère de feu. "Je me posais juste la question c'est tout."

La salle du club retomba dans le silence.

"Alors tu y crois ?"

Sa réponse fut aussi courte que directe. "Putain non."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Mamori se tourna pour le regarder quand il parlait.

"Cette merde de coup de foudre n'est qu'une fantaisie de gamine en chaleur." Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. "L'amour, si un tel truc existe, n'apparaît pas juste en regardant quelqu'un. Si Machine ressent quoi que ce soit en rencontrant "le bon" mec pour la première fois ce n'est rien de plus que ses hormones qui la travaillent. Rien d'autre qu'une attraction physique qui va direct du cerveau à l'entrejambe."

Elle le fixa un moment avant de reporter son attention sur le mur comme tout à l'heure.

"Et toi ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. En tout cas cette idée d'entrer dans une pièce, de croiser le regard de quelqu'un et de savoir aussitôt que c'est "le bon". Que c'est avec lui qu'on passera le reste de sa vie, ça me parait quelque peu tiré par les cheveux. N'empêche ... n'empêche il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. Quelque chose derrière cette idée de savoir, de ressentir cette étincelle, ça me parle." Elle le regarda. "Mais je suppose que je déraille, pas vrai ?"

Il croisa son regard et pour un instant décisif il sentit comme quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. "Pas totalement."


	5. Aurais dû deviner (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Aurais dû deviner (One Shot)

* * *

"Foutus couillons ! Ça va être le marathon des enfers quand je leur mettrai la main dessus !" Une voix démoniaque bigrement familière se faisait entendre sur le terrain de football désert. Enfin, quasi désert.

"Hiruma-kun ?" Le ton de Mamori était un savant mélange de confusion, d'amusement et d'incompréhension totale. "C'est bien toi ?"

Une bordée de jurons confirma ses soupçons.

"Qu'est-ce que ..."

Il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. "N'en rajoute pas, bordel."

"Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se moqua d'elle. "Me suis jamais senti aussi bien, pardi."

"D'accord, ne bouge pas je reviens avec une échelle." Sur ce elle tourna les talons et courut en direction du club.

En partant elle pouvait entendre le quarterback se parler à lui-même. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais me casser putain ... j'aurais dû deviner que les andouilles feraient les cons en bouchant les trous ... ils ont vraiment crus que mettre une trappe dessus suffirait ... les couillons. Je travaille avec de foutus couillons."


	6. Génies criminels

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Génies criminels (One Shot)

* * *

"A+. Créatif, unique et très intéressant. Heureux de vous voir travailler ensemble et j'espère que vous reconsidérerez l'offre que je vous ai faites pour le festival de l'école." Mamori lut à voix haut ce que leur professeur de culture occidentale avait dit de leur devoir sur le Crime Organisé en Amérique dans les années 20. Ils avaient produits un rapport écrit, une présentation orale et une aide visuelle. "Il faudra qu'on pense à remercier Suzuna pour les costumes la prochaine fois qu'on la voit."

Les deux marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, ne faisant pas attention aux regards qu'ils attiraient de la part de leurs camarades de classe.

"Le costume te va bien, Hiruma-kun." Commenta Mamori en ajustant le grand boa autour de son cou.

Il mit la main à son chapeau et rajusta de l'autre son fusil à l'épaule. "De même, fichue manager."

Mamori, vêtue d'une robe courte à rayures blanches et noires avec des plumes dans les cheveux et un boa sur les épaules, sautillait le sourire aux lèvres. Marchant à grands pas à ses côtés se trouvait Hiruma, élégamment habillé d'un costume blanc, une cravate rouge autour du cou et un chapeau blanc à ruban rouge sur la tête. Quand ils firent leur entrée dans la salle du club presque bras dessus bras dessous Suzuna eut un petit sourire en coin et les traita de Bonnie et Clyde modernes.


	7. Tension sexuelle (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Tension Sexuelle (One Shot)

* * *

"Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'une relation amoureuse ne se résume pas qu'à du sexe. Il y a plein d'autres facteurs tout aussi importants qui entrent en compte." Déclara Mamori en recopiant les notes qu'elle avait prises lors de leur dernier match.

Hiruma se moqua d'elle. "Qui t'a mit une connerie pareille en tête ? C'est tout pour le sexe. Soit l'acte soit y arriver justement. Il n'y a pas un mec là dehors qui demande à une nana de sortir avec lui juste pour explorer les confins de son psyché. C'est pour explorer quelque chose de bien plus charnu qu'ils prennent la peine de sortir avec une fille, crois-moi."

Le visage de la manager prit une teinte cramoisie. "Sûrement il y a des garçons qui ont autre chose en tête que de sauter sur les filles !"

"Aveugle, je vous dis." Il tapait sur son clavier. "Les mecs n'ont que ça en tête. Arrête de te faire des idées et d'y voir autre chose. Même le foutu minus fait tout ce qu'il peut pour arriver à ses fins avec cette foutue pompom-girl qu'il a pour copine."

"Hiruma !" S'écria Mamori : elle était rouge tomate.

Il souffla une bulle de chewing-gum. "C'est la vérité."

Elle essaya de revenir à leur conversation, souhaitant désespérément penser à autre chose qu'à son meilleur ami, qui était _comme un frère_ pour elle, faire ... ça avec quelqu'un. Surtout quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendait bien et qu'elle croisait tous les jours. "Je n'ai pas dit que le sexe ne jouait pas un rôle vital dans une relation où tension et sensualité vont de paire mais ça ne devrait pas être la seule raison."

"Tu peux continuer de te mettre la tête dans la sable pour ce que j'en ai à faire mais ça n'y changera rien : un mec cherche une relation amoureuse pour avoir du sexe, qu'il le fasse en connaissance de cause ou inconsciemment." Hiruma relit ce qu'il avait écrit sur l'ordinateur.

Mamori lui adressa un sourire curieux. "Est-ce que ça te concerne aussi ?"

"T'as pas du travail à faire, fichue manager ?"

Elle se contenta de sourire et retourna à ses notes.


	8. Distraction (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Distraction (One Shot)

* * *

Depuis que Mamori s'était faite couper les cheveux elle avait reçu pas mal de compliments à ce sujet. Ses amies avaient dit que ça la rendait plus mature. Sa mère avait dit que ça encadrait très joliment son visage. N'empêche, malgré tous leurs mots doux, elle était quelque peu complexée.

C'était embêtant.

A chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil dans sa direction elle mettait une mèche derrière son oreille ou soufflait pour dégager son front ou, à son grand dam, jouait avec le bout de ses cheveux. Ça le distrayait comme pas deux. Parce que le mouvement de ses cheveux portait son attention sur sa main qui l'amenait à son cou qui était connecté à ses épaules et après ça son esprit partait dans des endroits qui lui aurait valu quelques coups de balai bien placés si elle avait eu vent de ses pensées.

Il avait surpris sa conversation avec cette pompom-girl à grande gueule quand il avait été question de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux à laquelle elle ne s'était pas encore faite. La foutue gonzesse à rollers faisait tout son possible pour la rassurer et blaguait que la seule vraie raison pour laquelle cette histoire de cheveux la tracassait c'était parce qu'une certaine personne ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. La manager vira au rouge pivoine avant de dire à sa camarade qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elles se remettent à leurs devoirs.

Il s'éloigna, les deux ne se doutant jamais une seule seconde qu'il eut été là à les épier.

"Fichue manager !"

Mamori tourna la tête pour trouver Hiruma dans son dos. "Oui ?"

"C'est pas immonde."

Elle ne fut plus complexée par ses cheveux après ça.


	9. Disputes d'amoureux (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Dispute d'amoureux (One Shot)

* * *

Leurs disputes étaient légendaires dans tout le campus et jusqu'à trois pâtés de maison du club -c'était jusqu'où portaient leurs voix quand ils étaient en forme. Au début ils étaient notoires. Tout le monde rentrait la tête et se mettait à couvert s'il y avait le moindre bruit qui ressemblait à une balle ricochant sur un manche à balai -étonnant le nombre de choses qui font ce bruit-là lorsqu'on y pense. Les élèves se mirent à amener des bouchons d'oreille à l'école et la plupart des magasins du coin fermèrent boutique pendant les heures d'entrainement. A quoi bon rester ouvert si personne ne venait à cause du bruit.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les comportements changèrent. Les disputes se firent plus bruyantes mais pas aussi hostiles ni aussi fréquentes qu'auparavant. Les élèves se mirent à oser s'approcher du terrain de foot lorsqu'ils se disputaient -même s'ils gardaient toujours un œil sur une cachette. Bientôt cela devint une routine : une insulte par-ci, un coup de feu par-là, un bon coup de balai et on en parlait plus.

Les vacances arrivèrent et s'en allèrent, ayant apporté avec elles leur lot de changement. Une nouvelle se déclara chef des pompom-girls pour l'équipe et fit de leurs disputes non plus une affaire d'état mais bien un jeu. Elle devint l'arbitre, la spectatrice assidue et la preneuse de paris tout à la fois. Elle lançait les enchères pour un rien. Ça allait de qui allait gagner à ce sur quoi ils se chamaillaient en passant par combien de temps cette dispute-là allait durer.

Les gens se mirent même à attendre leurs disputes avec impatience. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir comment elles allaient finir.

"Foutue manager !"

"Tyran insupportable !"

Ah, le doux son de la normalité à Deimon.


	10. Le temps est relatif (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le temps est relatif (One Shot)

* * *

Mamori laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'elle s'asseyait par terre et s'adossait au mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée qu'Hiruma inondait d'injures et se mit à son aise. On dirait bien qu'elle allait être là longtemps.

Il semblerait que Suzuna était parvenue à la brillante conclusion que la raison pour laquelle elle et Hiruma se chamaillaient autant était la faute à cette "tension sexuelle" qui n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Sa solution ? Les enfermer dans un placard isolé et laisser la Nature suivre son cours. La manager secoua la tête. Elle avait pitié des pauvres garçons qu'elle avait embarqué dans son aventure car qui sait ce qu'Hiruma allait leur faire lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se retint de pousser un autre soupir. Ils n'étaient enfermés que depuis cinq minutes que ça lui portait déjà sur les nerfs.

En tant que manager elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire qu'à rester enfermée dans un placard avec un quarterback démoniaque. Elle pourrait être en train de faire ses devoirs, d'éditer les cassettes de leur dernier match, de ranger la salle du club, de rapiécer des uniformes ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui était sur sa très longue liste de choses à faire en urgence. Au lieu de ça elle était coincée dans un petit local exigu et sombre avec un homme qui lui rappelait les monstres cachés sous son lit dans son enfance à en croire sa mère si fervente. Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre.

Sept minutes.

Elle regarda le plafond et ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce que l'un de ses professeurs avait dit un jour. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler mot pour mot mais ça sonnait comme "une heure avec une jolie femme semble une seconde mais une seconde dans un four semble une heure."

Ou quelque chose de la sorte.

Le fait est, pourquoi le temps ne pouvait-il pas ralentir comme cela quand elle en avait besoin ? Genre au beau milieu d'un match ou d'un examen ? Quand elle avait besoin de finir quelque chose d'important elle semblait ne jamais avoir assez de temps. Maintenant qu'elle était dans un placard sans sortie apparente le temps n'aurait pas pu aller plus lentement s'il avait été à quatre pattes.

Puis elle leva les yeux, remarquant pour la première fois le silence autour d'elle. Hiruma lui tournait le dos et trafiquait quelque chose.

"Hiruma ?"

Il posa ce qu'il tenait à terre. "A couvert !"

"Hein ?"

Mamori se retrouva soudainement entièrement couverte par son corps et ses oreilles momentanément assourdies par la grosse explosion derrière lui. Clignant des yeux sous le choc elle se retrouva face à un trou dans le mur là où précédemment se trouvait une porte.

Eh bien, elle supposait que c'était une façon comme une autre d'ouvrir une porte.


	11. Tic Tac Boom (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Tic Tac Boom (One Shot)

* * *

Hiruma était comme une bombe.

Tic.

Elle en vint à cette conclusion un beau jour à l'entrainement. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre de ce qui l'avait fait tirer cette conclusion mais plus elle y pensait plus cela semblait coller.

Tac.

Elle se disait que si elle parlait de sa petite idée aux gens ils ne seraient pas d'accord. Ils lui diraient qu'il était bien trop bruyant et partout à la fois pour être comparé à quelque chose d'aussi simple et ordinaire qu'une bombe. Il était plutôt comme une ribambelle de pétards qui éclataient les uns après les autres. Ou comme une mitraillette en haut d'une colline herbue, prête à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Mais ils avaient tort. Les pétards étaient trop enfantins et éphémères pour le décrire. La mitraillette manquait de panache.

Tic.

Non. Une bombe était une description parfaite.

Tac.

C'était un classique. Et pourtant il pouvait être fait à partir de tant de choses, adapté selon les situations. Il pouvait être un parangon d'ingénierie mécanique ou aussi basique qu'un fait maison. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau c'était l'anticipation.

Tic.

Il y avait toujours cette subtile et parfois pas si subtile impression que quelque chose d'énorme allait se produire. Qu'il avait la mèche courte et qu'il pouvait s'emporter pour un rien. Pas avec une rafale de balles comme à l'accoutumée. Oh non, quelque chose de bien plus gros que cela. Quand il exploserait ça allait être gigantesque. En bien ou en mal elle ne savait que dire mais elle le sentait arriver. Elle en avait été témoin à plus petite échelle auparavant.

Tac.

L'un comme l'autre leur rappelait combien ils étaient chanceux d'avoir le quarterback dans leurs rangs et pas dans l'équipe adverse.

Tic.

Et puis ça arriva. La flamme atteignit le bout de la mèche.

Tac.

Le seul avertissement qu'elle eut fut un grognement en guise de surnom, un putain d'manager rauque, avant de se retrouver enserrée par lui. Ses bras l'entourant, pressant son corps contre le sien. Une main dans ses cheveux auburn. Ses lèvres écrasées contre les siennes.

Boum.


	12. La violence est dans le sang (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La violence est dans le sang (One Shot)

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de doute dans les esprits qu'Hiruma était un garçon violent. Personne ne pouvait le nier au vu du nombre d'armes à feu qu'il portait constamment sur sa personne, sans parler de l'armurerie enterrée à quelques pas seulement de la salle du club. Son sourire de maniaque. Son attirail de grade militaire. Son caquètement dérangé. Tout en lui le rendait hostile aux yeux de ceux qui croisaient sa route.

Pourtant malgré toutes les balles tirées et les menaces à voix haute il n'y avait jamais eu d'agression de sa part -pas physique néanmoins. Il était la raison derrière pas mal de traumatismes mais personne n'avait été vraiment malmené par le démon. Il n'y avait jamais eu de bleus ou d'égratignures. Et même si c'était le cas ils n'étaient jamais causés -directement ou indirectement- par le quarterback.

C'était vraiment surprenant connaissant son caractère.

Mais bon il n'avait jamais souhaité faire de mal. S'il avait voulu causer un accident il aurait réussi. Il ne cherchait pas à blesser. Il cherchait à gagner. Il cherchait à amener son adversaire au tapis contre toute probabilité. Il venait pour tuer. C'était ainsi qu'il vivait sa vie -le football américain en ce moment. Alors il se surprit lui-même quand il sentit une vague de rage le submerger en remarquant sur le bras de sa manager un bleu en forme de cinq doigts et d'une paume.

Il se rappelait encore avoir regardé d'un œil noir la foule, son attention aussitôt attirée par un grand adolescent à dread locks. Le rictus que le connard lui adressa lui retourna les sangs comme jamais. C'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait avoir vraiment voulu tuer quelqu'un.


	13. Un danger silencieux (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Un danger silencieux (One Shot)

* * *

Tout le monde à Deimon prenait certaines choses pour un fait établi quand il était question des membres de l'équipe. Qu'Ishimaru faisait parti de l'équipe de Football Américain même si personne ne le remarquait jamais aux matchs. Que le mystérieux Eyeshield était le plus rapide élève que l'école ait jamais connu. Que Kurita était le plus adorable d'entre tous et que Monta avait été au moins une fois dans sa vie pris pour un singe, capturé et mis au frais derrière les grilles du zoo.

Mais ce à quoi tout le monde croyait vraiment dur comme fer c'était que le quarterback était le démon en personne et aussi la personne la plus influente et dangereuse du campus. En fait, la seule personne qui y trouvait quelque chose à redire était le premier concerné. Il aurait bien voulu rectifier que celle qui était bien plus puissante et létale que lui se trouvait être la si célèbre Foutue Manager.

Ce qui en aurait choqué plus d'un. Anezaki ? Puissante ? Létale ? Vous l'avez vu un peu ? C'était au contraire la plus gentille, la plus douce et la plus charmante personne qui ait suivi les cours à Deimon.

Mais personne ne la connaissait comme le quarterback la connaissait. Elle réfléchissait vite et bien -sa jugeote et sa capacité d'adaptation étaient égales aux siennes. Elle était gentille mais cela lui donnait aussi un atout, les gens ayant tendance à se plier en quatre pour ses beaux yeux. Elle commandait le respect et l'obtenait sans problèmes. Prouvé notamment par le fait qu'elle était l'une des rares à n'avoir pas eu besoin de coercion pour rejoindre ses rangs. Elle avait des qualités notables de dirigeant, quelque chose en elle qui poussait les autres à faire ses quatre volontés, et à se sentir coupable si on n'était pas à la hauteur.

Elle pouvait aussi foutre une trouille monstre si ça l'intéressait, ce qu'il emporterait avec lui dans la tombe.

Son danger, son influence, son pouvoir semblaient bénins mais ils s'étendaient à travers toute l'école et bien au delà. Ils passaient inaperçus la plupart du temps. Les gens n'y faisaient pas vraiment attention. Après tout c'était Anezaki. Elle faisait en sorte que tout se passe bien. C'était ce qu'elle faisait, voilà tout. C'était ce trait de caractère qui l'avait poussé à la recruter pour le poste de manager. Après tout dominer ne pouvait se faire qu'entouré d'alliés influents.

Hiruma jurait donc sur une pile de Football Monthly que sa Foutue Manager était bien plus dangereuse et bien plus puissante que lui, même si elle aurait été la dernière à le réaliser et lui à le lui dire.


	14. Zoomer (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Zoomer (One Shot)

* * *

Suzuna ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à la photographie. Appuyer sur un bouton, un flash et vous avez votre image. Pour elle les appareils photos existaient juste pour les fêtes d'anniversaire de gamin et les spéciales occasions mais tout changea pour elle lorsque ses parents lui offrirent un appareil photo numérique.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois à peine qu'elle était rentrée de son périple aux States quand elle reçu l'appareil pour un anniversaire. Au début elle n'était pas franchement excitée. En fait elle était même plutôt déçue puisqu'elle avait espéré recevoir une nouvelle paire de rollers. Mais elle changea d'idée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait prendre des photos des gens sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte et que c'était génial. Ça avait commencé tout doucement. Une tête qui apparaissait par ici, un bout de bras qui passait par là. Dès qu'elle eut compris comment faire rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

Soudain elle prenait des photos de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle prenait des photos de l'entrainement, des matchs, des cours, des récrés, des gens qui travaillaient et quand elle se rendit compte qu'en appuyant sur certains boutons elle produisait certains effets sur les photos, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement allumé la lumière. Elle apprit en un tour de main et ses clichés devinrent meilleurs en peu de temps.

Elle remplissait des albums de photos de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait et même de gens qu'elle connaissait moins. Elle captura plein de bons moments. Comme quand Monta sautait et tendait le bras vers la balle, en plein air comme tenu par des fils. Ou quand Kurita faisait un gros câlins aux Frères Ah-Ah et à Komusubi pour qu'ils ne se battent pas. Ou qu'Hiruma bossait sur son ordi tout de noir vêtu par 35° à l'ombre sans suer une goutte. Ou Musashi grattant le ventre de Cerberus ou encore Mamori et Yukimitsu parlant stratégies et plans d'attaque dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Elle en avait aussi pas mal de son frère, qu'elle l'ait fait exprès ou pas qu'il apparaisse dans le cadre. Et puis un soir alors qu'elle triait ses photos et choisissait lesquelles garder et lesquelles jeter, elle réalisa quelque chose.

Elle n'en avait pas d'Hiruma souriant.

Et ce n'était pas de son sourire plein de dents ou de sa moue goguenarde dont elle parlait. Ça ne comptait pas. Elle, ce qu'elle voulait c'était un vrai sourire comme celui d'un homme vraiment content et pas juste faisant semblant pour la caméra. A partir de cet instant elle partit en guerre pour capturer un tel phénomène sur la pellicule.

Si l'équipe la trouvait chiante auparavant ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Désormais ce n'était plus que coups de flashs et cris pour qu'Hiruma sourisse à la caméra. Evidemment ça mettait le quarterback en rogne. Et il passait ses nerfs sur les autres membres de l'équipe. Qui finissaient invariablement écroulés sur la pelouse jusqu'à ce que Mamori vienne les chercher et les tire jusqu'à la salle du club où pichets d'eau fraîche et douches glacées les attendaient pour les requinquer.

Il fallut des semaines avant que Sena ne parvienne a persuader la pompom-girl d'arrêter d'être sur le dos du quarterback. Pour le bien de l'équipe. Elle accepta à contre-cœur de se concentrer sur lui et se remit à prendre des photos sans but. Quelques jours après avoir décidé qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à avoir un vrai sourire de sa part elle se remit à faire le tri dans ses clichés.

Elle allait se mettre au lit quand une photo en particulier attira son attention. Elle la scruta très attentivement. Là dans toute sa gloire en blanc et noir se tenait le démon incarné avec un petit sourire en coin, un qui n'avait dû être visible qu'une fraction de seconde pour la photo. Elle avait dû l'avoir lors de l'une de ces après-midi où elle prenait des photos sans tergiverser des heures. Elle suivit son regard sur la photo et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était Mamori qu'il regardait, tellement absorbée dans son cahier à écrire des trucs qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Suzuna leva la photo au ciel comme un objet collector et incapable de garder un air neutre murmura : "J't'ai eu."


	15. Un cadeau dira-t-on (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Un cadeau dira-t-on (One Shot)

* * *

La première chose que Mamori remarqua en arrivant ce matin-là c'était qu'une fois de plus il y avait des échafaudages autour du club. Le premier sentiment qui la traversa fut un sentiment de fierté d'avoir remporté une victoire de plus. La première question qui lui vient fut :"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien ajouter de plus ?"

Il n'y avait plus grand chose à rajouter. Ils avaient déjà un vestiaire bien rempli, une salle de réunion, une armurerie, une niche pour Cerberus de la taille d'un petit hôtel et quelques autres additions ici et là. Se frayant un passage à travers la foule de travailleurs et de joueurs elle chercha du regard Hiruma ou Musashi, le premier qu'elle trouverait pour lui offrir des explications.

Il se trouvait que les deux étaient ensembles.

Musashi se grattait l'arrière du crâne d'un air pensif tandis qu'Hiruma lui montrait les plans en donnant ses instructions. Ils ne la remarquèrent qu'une fois qu'elle fut à leurs côtés pour parler : "Qu'est-ce que tu construis cette fois ? Une salle vidéo ?"

Ils levèrent les yeux sur elle un moment avant de retourner aux plans. Le quarterback souffla sa bulle de chewing-gum. "Non, un bureau."

"Un bureau ?" La manager regarda les fondations qui étaient déjà en train de sécher. "Tu fais construire un bureau ? Pourquoi ?"

"C'est pour toi, putain d'manager." Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder cette fois.

Mamori était honnêtement choquée par sa réponse. Ses joues se colorèrent. "Pour moi ? Hiruma, mais c'est ..."

"On ne peut pas se permettre que tu cafouilles ou que tu piques une crise si près du but." Il roula les plans et les coinça sous son bras. "Ça devrait être prêt dans la semaine. Commence à tout ranger et prépare-toi à bouger. J'ai aussi besoin de tes analyses du match de la semaine dernière avant demain matin."

Elle lâcha un soupir. "...gentil de ta part."


	16. Sans se fouler (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Sans se fouler (One Shot)

* * *

"Je vois toujours pas." Commenta Juumonji alors qu'il parcourait l'album photo qu'elle avait préparé.

Suzuna poussa un soupir de frustration. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la salle du club en ce moment, et elle était tentée de lui faire part de sa petite théorie qu'elle avait jusque-là gardé secrète. "Ce n'est pas dur. On est tous en manque d'une certaine structure familiale qu'on ne trouve pas à la maison mais qu'on a au club sans se fouler."

"... Quoi ?"

"C'est l'équipe notre famille !" Hurla-t-elle en s'excitant sur sa chaise.

Le linebacker tourna la page de l'album. "Alors qui est qui là-dedans ?"

"Taki c'est l'oncle chiant qui débarque toujours aux fêtes de famille ... comme le mouton noir. Toi, Togano, Kuroki, Komusubi, Kurita et Yukimitsu, vous êtes tous des oncles bizarres au premier abord mais franchement cools après ça. Sena et Monta sont les cousins. Et Musashi c'est le grand-père sage qui garde un œil sur tout son petit monde." Expliqua avec enthousiasme Suzuna, faisant de grands signes des mains en parlant.

"Ça tient la route." Juumonji posa l'album et s'étira sur sa chaise. "Qui sont les parents ?"

La pompom-girl fit un sourire espiègle et se tut et c'est alors qu'ils purent entendre ce qu'y se disait à côté.

"Tu ne peux pas menacer les professeurs pour qu'ils changent leurs notes ! C'est de la triche !" La voix énervée de Mamori faisait presque vibrer la porte.

La voix d'Hiruma était plus calme mais on pouvait l'entendre tout aussi bien. "Ce n'est pas de la triche. C'est de la persuasion réussie."

Suzuna lui jeta un regard et Juumonji hocha la tête en poussant un soupir. "J'aurais dû le voir venir."


	17. Génie Fou (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Génie fou (One Shot)

* * *

Mamori replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tandis qu'elle répondait aux questions de la journaliste qui lui faisait face. Elle ne savait pas encore tout à fait comment elle s'était retrouvée volontaire pour une interview pour le magazine Football Monthly mais la voilà à discuter dans une salle de classe vide pendant que les autres s'entraînaient. "Alors, les Devil Bats ont fait une montée spectaculaire dans le classement, la saison dernière. La plupart de nos lecteurs ont commentés que c'était due en grande partie à l'addition d'un joueur sans égal, le fameux Eyeshield 21. Êtes-vous d'accord ?"

"Bien qu'Eyeshield ne soit pas étranger à notre succès," la manager se pencha légèrement en avant. "Cela reste un travail d'équipe. Nous ne serions pas là où nous en sommes sans le talent et le support de tous nos joueurs sans exception."

"Comme Youichi Hiruma par exemple ?" Demanda la journaliste.

Un air confus passa brièvement sur le visage de l'adolescente avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et fasse un grand sourire.

"Absolument."

"En parlant du fameux quarterback," renchérit la journaliste. "Qu'en est-il des rumeurs qui le peignent tyran esclavagiste poussant ses coéquipiers aux verges de la Mort avec des méthodes d'entrainement plus que douteuses ?"

"C'est un chef d'équipe déterminé qui conduit son équipe à des résultats. Ses techniques, certes exigeantes, sont tout à fait respectables pour un capitaine de niveau lycéen." Déclara Mamori d'une traite.

Mais ça ne calma pas pour autant la journaliste qui continua sur sa lancée. "On raconte qu'il recrute ses joueurs en les harcelant et en les faisant chanter avec ce petit carnet noir qui ne le quitte jamais. Le lycée Deimon doit-il s'abaisser à de telles extrémités pour espérer gagner ? Qu'en est-il de l'intégrité de l'équipe ? Est-ce que Deimon a une éthique _élastique_ , Mademoiselle Anezaki ?"

"Tout un chacun a son histoire et bien qu'ils soient tous arrivés dans l'équipe avec leur fardeau ils sont désormais bien contents d'y être et on ne leur force aucunement la main." L'adolescente avait prit un ton plus cassant qu'auparavant. La journaliste commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. "Quant à ce qu'il en est de notre intégrité... notre équipe est au niveau et nous n'avons pas à avoir honte de nos origines aussi contestables soient-elles. Ceux qui vous ont mis de telles idées en tête devraient plutôt s'occuper de leurs affaires au lieu de mettre leur nez dans les nôtres, madame."

"Et pour ceux qui ont peur que le capitaine des Devil Bats ne soit qu'un dictateur maniaque qui ne pense qu'à la victoire au point d'en oublier ses coéquipiers ?" Répliqua la journaliste.

Mamori repoussa sa chaise et se leva. "C'est un capitaine dévoué qui a toute son équipe derrière lui pour atteindre _notre_ but. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais retourner à l'entrainement maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire ..."

"Une dernière question !" La manager se retourna dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle avait déjà à moitié franchie. "Que dites-vous à nos lecteurs qui le trouvent imprévisible et avec des idées toujours plus folles pour gagner ?"

A cela elle ne put que sourire. "Chez nous on appelle ça un génie."


	18. Peur inexistante (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Peur inexistante (One Shot)

* * *

"J'ai entendu dire que son apparence était faite pour intimider." Commenta Ako en payant pour sa boisson et en suivant ses deux amies à une table libre.

"C'est que ça marche !" S'exclama Sara, tirant une chaise et s'asseyant. Elle se pencha en avant pour parler. "On dirait un psychopathe américain ! Quel genre de personne se peroxyde autant les cheveux et se fait autant de piercings aux oreilles ? Juste pour intimider les autres ? Moi je vous le dis qu'il est dangereux et qu'il fout les jetons sans peine !"

"Fous les jetons ? Tu veux dire qu'il glace les sangs, oui ! Tu ne trouves pas toi aussi, Mamori ?" Ako tourna son attention vers la manager du club de football américain.

L'adolescente leva les yeux de sa tasse de café qu'elle touillait depuis tout à l'heure. "Non. Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je peux comprendre qu'il fiche un peu la trouille à la limite la première fois qu'on le rencontre mais après coup on s'y fait."

Ses deux amies la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

"Quoi ?" S'écria Sara, abattant son poing sur la pauvre table.

Son amie semblait être d'accord avec elle. "Comment ça _on s'y fait_ ?"

"Eh bien," Mamori prit une gorgée de café du bout des lèvres. "J'ai quelques difficultés à avoir peur d'un lapin rose."


	19. L'Ennemi (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : L'Ennemi (One Shot)

* * *

Hiruma s'était fait des ennemis à tour de bras au court de sa vie. Ce n'était pas surprenant en soi. C'était vraiment difficile en fait de ne pas se faire d'ennemis quand on passait son temps à faire chanter tout un chacun pour son propre dessein. Avec les ennemis il y avait la haïne qui allait de pair et Hiruma avait appris à vivre avec les deux.

Il n'obtenait pas les deux en même temps à chaque fois. Certains enviaient simplement ses capacités -qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Ça avait été le cas pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Zokugaku. Il avait haït le fait que l'équipe d'Hiruma se donnait les moyens de gagner, ne jetait pas l'éponge, et qui plus est le suivait sans poser de questions. C'était de l'envie pure et simple qui avait poussé le mec aux airs de caméléon à vouloir sa peau.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de monde qui ne le haïssait pas vraiment, juste avait peur de lui et craignait ce qu'il représentait pour leur petit bonheur. Quant à compter ses ennemis ... il fallait mieux compter ses alliés, qui se trouvaient tous être dans son équipe. Les ennemis qu'il avait étaient innombrables mais pouvaient être classés d'une certaine manière.

Le lycée était un ennemi à part entière. Ses condisciples à Deimon ne le portaient pas tous dans leur coeur. Il se doutait bien que la plupart avait été victime de son chantage et que seule sa vigilance constante les tenait en respect.

Toute école qui avait une équipe de football américain se retrouvait irrémédiablement sur la liste. En tête de liste d'ennemis et de haine à son égard : Kongo Agon, joueur ultime des Shinryuji Nagas, était en seconde position. Il était violent, avait le sang chaud et était cruel. Il l'avait insulté maintes fois et prenait bien trop ses aises avec sa putain d'manager. Mais même après tout ça il n'était pas en première position aux yeux du blond.

Non, son ennemi par excellence le hantait lui et sa carrière depuis le début du primaire. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait bien trop vite. C'était quelque chose qui avait commencé à le dépasser dès la deuxième année et il était sûr qu'il se serait fait avoir s'il n'y avait pas eu Anezaki pour le seconder au club. C'était quelque chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter. Quoi qu'il fasse il n'arrivait pas à la ralentir mais entre lui et sa manager ils parvenaient plus ou moins à la contrôler et à l'utiliser à leur avantage.

Son ennemi n'était autre que l'avancée inexorable du temps.


	20. Entre Dieu et les Devil Bats (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Entre Dieu et les Devil Bats (One Shot)

* * *

Le campus de Deimon était désert et plongé dans le noir. La dernière sonnerie avait sonné il y a des heures, même l'entrainement était fini depuis longtemps. L'horloge approchait des douze coups de minuit. Toutefois, dans un coin de l'école, un bâtiment restait éclairé. Même à une heure aussi indue un jour de semaine.

Le quarterback et la manager réglaient les derniers points de leur grand match contre les Shinryuji Nagas qui devait se tenir dans quelques jours.

"Bon et bien voilà." La manager de l'équipe s'étira avant de croiser ses bras sur la table, de poser sa tête dessus et de fermer les yeux en baillant. "Il n'y a plus rien à faire mis à part prier."

"Non"

Mamori regarda le quarterback. Elle essayait de chasser de son regard le sommeil qui menaçait de l'engloutir d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir au sens caché de ses phrases pendant des heures. "Quoi non ?"

"Les Devil Bats ne prient pas les dieux." Annonça le plus sérieusement du monde Hiruma en se laissant aller dans sa chaise. Son regard se baissa pour croiser celui de la manager. "Encore moins pour de l'aide."


	21. L'Interrogatoire (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 21 : L'Interrogatoire (One Shot)

* * *

Mamori Anezaki était assise dans une pièce assez simple d'aspect. Les seuls meubles présents se trouvaient être la chaise plutôt inconfortable sur laquelle elle était assise et la table qui lui faisait face. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et poussa un petit soupir, réalisant qu'à ce rythme-là elle allait être en retard à l'entraînement. Regardant autour d'elle pensivement elle se mit à muser ce que la police voulait.

Exactement. L'ange de Deimon, responsable, fiable, et au dossier scolaire exemplaire, se trouvait être en salle d'interrogatoire au lieu de participer à l'entraînement des Devil Bats. Elle était sur le point de sortir son portable pour prévenir Hiruma qu'elle serait en retard quand la porte s'ouvrit et que les deux policiers qui l'avaient attendus à la sortie de l'école firent leur entrée. Le plus vieux des deux lui adressa un sourire. "Mademoiselle Anezaki, permettez-moi de faire les présentations comme il se doit. Je suis Détective Yamamoto et voici mon partenaire, Détective Fujiwara."

Son partenaire hocha la tête de sa position à côté de la porte désormais fermée.

Elle serra la main de l'homme qui était visiblement en charge. "Ravi de vous rencontrer. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

"Vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins, hein." Le vieil homme gloussa. "Eh bien, nous sommes toutes les raisons de croire que vous connaissez un jeune homme du nom de Youichi Hiruma, qui va à la même école que vous."

"Oui, je m'occupe du club de football américain avec lui." Déclara la manager.

"Nous pensons qu'il est fortement impliqué dans une affaire de réseau de drogue. Nous avons besoin de toutes les infos que vous pourriez nous fournir."

L'adolescente l'étudia de près une bonne minute, essayant de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou pas, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire. De la drogue ? Ils le croyaient impliqués dans une affaire de drogue ? Du chantage ? Certainement. Du harcèlement ? Pourquoi pas. Du trafic illégal d'armes ? Sans doute. Mais de la drogue ? C'était ridicule. Après quelques minutes elle parvient à suffisamment se calmer pour pouvoir répondre à la question du policier. "Je suis désolée mais je pense que vous avez le mauvais gars en vue. Hiruma-kun n'est pas impliqué dans une affaire de drogues, quoi que vous en dites."

"Evidemment que vous le défendez." Fit remarquer le plus jeune des deux en venant poser une main sur son épaule. "Vous êtes aveuglée par votre amitié avec le jeune homme. Mais vous devez comprendre que aux yeux de la Police vous faire complice d'un suspect et nous cacher des choses relèvent de crimes, mademoiselle."

Mamori regarda l'adulte sans flancher. "Non, Monsieur Fujiwara. Je défends Hiruma parce qu'il n'est pas impliqué dans cette histoire." Avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse rajouter quelque chose, elle poussa sa chaise et se leva, enfilant sur une épaule son sac à dos. "Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je suis en retard pour l'entraînement et ..." Elle marqua un temps alors que des bruits de pas et des insultes familières se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. "Mon taxi est là."


	22. Trois heures (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Trois heures (One Shot)

* * *

Hatsumi Uzumaki travaillait comme infirmière depuis quelques mois déjà et pour le moment tout semblait bien se passer. Aujourd'hui était par ailleurs un excellent jour. Elle avait eu le temps d'avancer dans son travail, elle avait eu la dernière tasse de café buvable du distributeur et elle avait un rencard ce soir avec un interne à croquer. Pour l'heure rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. La vie lui souriait.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un putain de docteur, j'ai besoin de mettre du plomb dans la cervelle des foutus minus pour qu'on gagne ce putain d'match !"

"Un jour de repos fera moins de mal à nos chances de réussite qu'un quarterback avec un bras mal en point !"

Hatsumi leva les yeux pour regarder les deux adolescents qui venaient de sortir de l'ascenseur. L'un était un jeune homme plutôt effrayant avec une moue rageuse tandis que l'autre était une charmante jeune femme qui semblait arriver au bout de sa patience.

"Tu devrais moins te préoccuper de mon bras et plus de ce que les gens vont penser s'ils découvrent que nous sommes allés voir un docteur ensemble." Répliqua le jeune homme avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Et toi, tu devrais plus te préoccuper de ton bras et moins d'un match qui n'est pas prévu avant plusieurs semaines." Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton cassant avant de se tourner vers Hatsumi qui était à l'accueil. "Nous avons un rendez-vous à trois heures au nom de Mamori Anezaki."

L'infirmière fut aussitôt charmée par son attitude aimable. "Hum... le docteur a un peu de retard aujourd'hui alors j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez attendre, mais si vous pouviez me remplir ces quelques formulaires ..."

Prenant le stylo qu'on lui tendait avec un sourire, la jeune femme commença à écrire. Quand le garçon fit mine de s'échapper elle ne leva même pas les yeux de son papier et attrapa d'une main son tee-shirt pour le retenir. Le blond donnait l'impression qu'il voulait tirer sur quelque chose.

*...Ou sur quelqu'un* pensa l'infirmière en récupérant les formulaires dûment remplis. Elle regarda le couple du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils prenaient place dans un coin de la salle d'attente. Ils restèrent silencieux, mis à part pour une insulte ou deux à l'occasion, quand elle les appela de nouveau.

"Mademoiselle ?" La jeune femme leva les yeux du magazine qu'elle lisait. "Le docteur est prêt à vous recevoir maintenant."

Le garçon se leva d'un bond de son siège et était sur le point de d'y aller quand elle lui tira sur la manche. Il se tourna vers elle pour la voir tendre la main dans sa direction en mettant un marque-page dans son magazine de l'autre. Elle croisa son regard.

"Donne."

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil de curiosité.

Le garçon lui fit un rictus. "Je vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Hiruma-kun." Il y avait un certain tranchant dans sa voix et un certain éclat dans son regard quand elle tendit un peu plus la main vers lui.

"Tsss." Soudain il sortit un petit pistolet, quelques grenades, et ce qui semblait être une arme de gros calibre dont l'infirmière était sûre qu'elle était illégale dans trois pays différents : notamment au Japon. Les yeux de l'infirmière s'écarquillèrent tandis que la jeune femme prit tous les objets -avec précaution bien sûr- le plus calmement du monde. Comme si c'était une routine qu'elle pratiquait tous les jours.

"Tout."

Un autre paquet de munitions, deux plus grosses armes, un bazooka que l'infirmière ne se serait jamais douté qu'il avait avec lui, et quelques autres objets qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir de ses propres yeux.

"Ça te va comme ça, putain ?"

La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête, déposant précautionneusement chaque objet dans un grand sac fourre-tout qu'elle avait apporté. Il était presque rentré dans la salle de consultation quand sa voix perça de nouveau le silence de la pièce.

"Et le livre."

Avant que la pauvre infirmière ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il avait grommelé un juron dans sa barbe et avait balancé un projectile dans la direction de la jeune femme. Qui s'en saisit et le laissa tomber dans le sac avec les autres objets mortels comme si de rien n'était. Sur ce, le blond claqua la porta en s'exclamant : "Fichue manager !"

La jeune femme reprit sa lecture d'un article qui expliquait comment enlever les tâches récalcitrantes d'herbe sur les pantalons blancs.

Et l'infirmière se demanda si son rencard la croirait ce soir quand elle lui raconterait sa journée au boulot.


	23. Oh que oui (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Oh que oui (One Shot)

* * *

Trois femmes étaient assises à un célèbre café où elles se retrouvaient tous les jeudi après-midi sans faillir. Deux d'entre elles étaient totalement choquées tandis que la troisième semblait un brin anxieuse. Celle qui s'appelait Sara serait la main gauche de son amie tandis que l'autre qui s'appelait Ako regardait le diamant. Après cinq bonnes minutes où personne ne dit rien, les deux se laissèrent aller dans leurs chaises, le choc toujours évident pour elles. Finalement le silence fut brisé. "Tu sais que le foot passera toujours avant toi, hein ?"

"Oui." Répondit la femme aux trois-quarts Japonais alors qu'elle jouait avec sa nouvelle bague.

Ako se pencha en avant. "Il a une obsession maladive avec les armes à feu illégales."

"Je m'inquiéterais si ce n'était pas le cas." Mamori prit une gorgée de son café avant de faire la grimace parce qu'il était froid maintenant.

Sara commença à bouger les mains en parlant rapidement. "Le chantage et les menaces ne le gênent pas. Il y a sans doute toute une armée de gens qui veulent sa peau à tout moment et qui ne font pas dans la dentelle. Tu pourrais être en danger !"

"C'est bien ce que je pense." Répondit l'ancienne manager des Devil Bats en hochant simplement la tête.

Son amie blonde n'essaya pas de dissimuler l'effarement dans sa voix. "Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, tu es prête à l'accepter tel qu'il est et à l'épouser ?"

"J'ai dit oui." Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en répondant cela.

"Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions dire qui te fera changer d'avis ?" Encore peu rassurée de laisser l'une de ses meilleures amies épouser un homme dont elle avait eu peur au lycée et que pour être franche elle craignait encore aujourd'hui, Sara devait être sûre que son amie savait dans quoi elle se lançait.

"Rien." Répliqua la jeune femme récemment fiancée. Ses yeux et sa posture démontraient la confiance et la détermination qui étayaient sa réponse.

Ako prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux. "Nous voulons vraiment que tu prennes une minute pour y réfléchir. Est-ce que c'est vraiment l'homme avec lequel tu veux passer le restant de ta vie ? Es-tu prête à supporter sa personnalité chaque jour que Dieu fait ?"

"Je suis toujours là, non ?" Elle leur fit un sourire en récupérant gentiment ses mains.

Sara avait aussi l'air incroyablement hostile vis-à-vis de la situation. "Nous sommes sérieuses. Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?"

"Oui." Ses amies ne loupèrent pas le petit air rêveur qu'elle prit lorsqu'elle marqua un temps et poussa un soupir de contentement. "Je l'aime."

"Tu en es sûre et certaine ?" Demanda Ako.

Elle se retient de rire en répondant. "Sûre et certaine."

"Positive ?" Renchérit Sara.

Mamori éclata de rire. Puis elle leur fit un sourire de toutes ses dents et dit de sa voix la plus confiante possible. "Oh que oui !"

"Bon, eh bien, félicitations." Acceptant enfin le fait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à rien avec son amie, Ako la serra dans ses bras. Puis se mit mentalement à libérer son emploi du temps pour les mois à venir. Après tout un mariage ne se préparait pas tout seul.

Mamori poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Merci."

"Tu sais qu'il est taré, hein ?" Ako voulait s'assurer d'une dernière chose avant de donner sa bénédiction.

Au lieu de se mettre en colère son sourire s'agrandit. "Bien sûr."

"Juste pour vérifier."


	24. Une Intimité Simpliste (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Une Intimité Simpliste (One Shot)

* * *

Hiruma n'aimait pas les contacts physiques.

Il ne serrait pas de mains. Il ne donnait pas de grandes claques dans le dos. Il donnait de temps à autre un coup de pied dans les fesses et capturait des gens par surprise, mais c'est là que s'arrêtait ses contacts physiques. Il y avait bien eu un moment où il y avait bâillonné de la main la manager pour qu'elle s'arrête de parler mais c'était vraiment le grand maximum en dehors des tacles sur le terrain.

Ça marchait pour lui.

Mamori était tout le contraire.

Elle faisait des câlins. Elle prenait des mains dans les siennes. Elle ne refusait jamais une embrasse réconfortante, elle récompensait le travail bien fait d'une petite tape sur le bras, elle prenait les gens par les épaules et les secouait de joie. C'était contre sa nature de maman poule que de se retenir et de ne pas se jeter sur les gens. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'exprimait en incluant tout son monde dans ses ébats.

C'était ainsi qu'elle marchait.

Alors quand ils se mirent à sortir ensemble ça promettait d'être intéressant : cette histoire de toucher l'autre.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué les premiers mois. Après tout elle était très occupée par sa dernière année à Deimon. Et il se trouve qu'on le lui fit remarquer. L'une de ses amies lui demanda en quoi sa relation actuelle différait de la relation professionnelle qu'ils avaient entretenus jusque-là. Sa première réponse instinctive fut d'insister qu'il y avait une différence et alors on lui demanda laquelle était-ce.

Après une pause inconfortable elle déclara qu'ils s'embrassaient désormais.

En y réfléchissant ses propres mots lui avaient paru faibles mais au moins ils l'avaient fait réfléchir. A réfléchir à ce que les couples normaux faisaient et ce que eux faisaient. Les couples normaux se tenaient par la main, marchaient bras dessus-bras dessous, se câlinaient et s'embrassaient collés l'un à l'autre de toute part... Mamori secoua vivement la tête pour sortir cette image de son esprit alors qu'elle en revenait à son idée première.

Bien qu'en y repensant maintenant même leurs baisers n'étaient pas très physiques. Elle ne disait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas passionnés, parce que c'était le cas justement. C'est juste que bien que leurs bouches soient pressées l'une contre l'autre leurs corps étaient suffisamment écartés pour qu'un enfant puisse se glisser entre eux deux sans les effleurer. Il semblait également que toutes leurs embrassades se déroulent près d'un bâtiment puisque ses bras étaient toujours en porte-à-faux de part et d'autre de sa tête sans jamais la toucher. Ses mains à elle se glissaient finalement dans ses cheveux ou sur son torse mais c'était toujours elle qui initiait. Jamais lui.

Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple de lycéens comme les autres. Leur relation n'était en aucun cas "normale" ou saine comme l'une de ses amies l'avait fait remarqué.

Elle était prête à l'accepter, s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas être l'un de ces couples collés l'un à l'autre qui passent tout leur temps ensemble. Ou ces couples qui s'engueulent pour un oui pour un non comme une ampoule qui clignote. En fait elle aimait ce qu'ils faisaient, qu'ils se rentrent dedans parfois tout en se comprenant mutuellement la plupart du temps.

N'empêche... un petit peu de contact physique était désirable et nécessaire s'ils voulaient que ça marche.

Alors elle apprit que si elle voulait qu'ils se tiennent la main ou se prennent le bras quand ils marchaient dans la rue elle ne devrait pas attendre qu'il lise son esprit mais plutôt qu'elle prenne les devants. Et pour prendre les devants elle les prit. Elle était nerveuse au début. Et s'il désapprouvait ? Et s'il trouvait qu'elle était trop collante ? Au pire, et s'il évitait son contact ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'être suffisamment forte pour pouvoir encaisser un tel signe de rejet.

En fin de comptes toutes ses inquiétudes étaient infondées. Quand elle prit tout son courage et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne alors qu'ils se promenaient un beau matin, il s'était contenté de lui couler un regard curieux avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les vitrines des magasins qu'ils passaient. Elle dût se retenir pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Au fil du temps ces petits gestes devinrent plus fréquents, plus naturels, presque bienvenus. Si elle voyait quelque chose de spécial dans la vitrine elle se saisissait de sa main et le tirait derrière elle. Quand elle avait froid elle lui prenait le bras et marchait plus près. Dès qu'elle faisait le premier pas il n'hésitait pas à glisser un bras autour de ses épaules ou de sa taille ou de lui tenir la main.

Il voulait bien participer à ces marques d'affection, juste pas être celui qui les initiait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent leur première dispute, leur première vraie dispute de couple qu'il réalisa combien il s'était fait à ces petites touches.

Ils se disputaient toujours pour pas mal de choses mais jamais personne, ni même eux, ne les prenaient sérieusement. Mais quelque chose était différent avec celle-là. Tout d'abord personne à part eux ne savait qu'elle en était le sujet ou l'élément déclencheur, ce qui était étrange en soi. Quand ils se disputaient tout le monde dans un rayon de deux kilomètres savait pourquoi. Ensuite aucun des deux ne voulait expliquer ce qu'il se passait. D'habitude on ne pouvait pas les faire taire quand ils se plaignaient de quarterbacks insupportables ou de managers chiants.

Et puis le coup final, qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous sauf des leurs. Ils avaient arrêtés de se toucher.

Enfin techniquement elle était la seule qui avait arrêté parce qu'il n'avait jamais commencé, à part pour les baisers. Ils se parlaient toujours, bien que crier soit plus le mot, tous les jours. Ils ne s'évitaient pas comme d'autres couples faisaient quand il y avait une dispute. En fait ils semblaient incapables de rester hors de vue de l'autre dans un effort pour gagner cette drôle de dispute qu'ils avaient.

Il leur fallut une semaine pour qu'ils recollent suffisamment les choses afin de dire qu'ils ne se disputaient plus.

Et puis c'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Trois jours passèrent et les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Ils avaient recommencés à s'embrasser sans se toucher et à marcher en ville. Ce qui n'avait pas recommencé par contre c'étaient ses petits gestes affectueux. C'était quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi ni fait attention. En fait elle le réalisa à cause d'Hiruma, pour tout vous dire.

Ironiquement ils se baladaient par une belle après-midi dans une rue commerçante, côte à côte, quand elle sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la main. Croyant que ce n'était qu'un accident elle continua à apprécier la balade comme si de rien n'était. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente de nouveau quelque chose sur le dos de sa main mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil il n'y avait rien et lui regardait au loin. Un peu suspecte mais pas suffisamment inquiète pour en parler elle reporta son attention sur les habits en vitrine qu'ils venaient de passer. Moins d'une minute plus tard quelque chose lui effleura une fois encore la main.

Cette fois elle prit la grande main d'Hiruma dans la sienne.


	25. Le Témoin (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Le Témoin (One Shot)

* * *

Musashi se dit qu'il y avait certaines choses que les gens ne marquaient jamais dans les devoirs du témoin de mariage. Il savait que le couple en lui-même assez peu conventionnel et que donc leur mariage sera pour ainsi dire … intéressant. Tout de même il ne se serait jamais douté que les préparations soient aussi chaotiques.

Son tout premier défi en tant que témoin se déroula bien avant les fiançailles. A côté de la demande il y avait cette chose toute aussi cruciale qu'il fallait régler avant le mariage : la bague.

 _Musashi regarda sa montre pour la centième fois au moins. Depuis sa place dans le coin il pencha la tête en arrière et contempla le plafond. Il était d'une couleur crème absolument anodine et qui ressemblait en tout point à celle utilisée dans les quatre autres bijouteries qu'ils avaient visités ce matin. Sans baisser les yeux il parla. "Alors t'as trouvé ?"_

" _Des diamants. Ils ont que des putains d'diamants." Grommela le client blond d'un air dégoûté tandis que son regard vif scrutait la vitrine de bagues de fiançailles._

 _L'ancien kicker suivit des yeux une mouche qui grimpait au mur. "On dit que les diamants sont éternels."_

 _Ce qui ressemblait fort à des injures et des niaiseries émana du blond qui sortit en trombe du somptueux magasin. Quelques instants plus tard son compagnon poussa un soupir et se leva à regret de son confortable siège pour le suivre au dehors._

 _Il leur fallu trois magasins de plus, sept en tout donc, avant que le blond capricieux au possible trouve la perle rare : un simple anneau d'or serti d'une topaze orange en son centre et encadrée de deux plus petites topazes bleues de part et d'autre. Aucune des pierres n'étaient vraiment démesurées ou tape-à-l'oeil mais c'était ce qu'il voulait._

Les choses se déroulèrent plutôt bien à partir de là et ce jusqu'au grand jour. C'est à ce moment-là d'ailleurs que les choses se corsèrent. Tout d'abord il fallut se battre pour que le marié se tienne éloigné de sa dulcinée avant que la cérémonie ne commence.

" _Dégage de ma route, le vieux !"_

 _Musashi se contenta de tourner la page de son journal. Il avait prit place pile devant l'unique sortie de la pièce où il se trouvait en compagnie d'un fiancé sur les nerfs : une idée très dangereuse. "Non non. Tu sais pas que ça porte malchance que de voir la mariée dans sa robe avant la cérémonie ?"_

Après il avait fallut le convaincre que de la kidnapper puis de faire chanter le premier venu avec une licence de mariage n'était vraiment pas au programme ni bien vu par la communauté.

 _Le bruit d'un pauvre téléphone qu'on maltraitait fit s'arracher Musashi à son article pour voir le blond passer un coup de fil. "Ah moins que tu veuilles que ta femme découvre ce que tu fais à tes heures perdues, vieux con, t'as intérêt à te magner le cul et à préparer la paperasse. On sera là dans dix minutes alors …"_

 _Le témoin s'empara promptement du combiné et raccrocha avant de le glisser dans sa poche de veston. Il retourna à son article sous le feu nourri des insultes de son ami auquel il ne répondit que d'un : "Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Anezaki ne te le pardonnera pas si tu fais les choses à ta manière cette fois."_

Le débarrasser de toutes ses armes avant qu'il ne prononce ses vœux, ça ce fut dur. Il avait fallu demander l'aide de toute la ligne défensive de Deimon pour le retenir le temps qu'il le déleste avec précaution de ses jouets, une requête toute personnelle venant de la mariée.

" _Bande de p'tits cons ! Lâchez-moi !" Hurlait le marié tandis qu'il essayait tout ce qu'il savait pour se libérer de la prise de fer qu'ils avaient sur lui._

 _Musashi secoua la tête en voyant la scène devant lui. Kurita retenait leur ancien capitaine par les bras pendant que Daikichi et Kuroki étaient pendus à sa jambe gauche. Togano et Juumonji, eux, s'occupaient de la droite. En gros il ne pouvait plus bouger et ce n'était pas peine d'avoir essayé._

 _Le témoin se mit très vite au travail, retirant flingue après flingue de ses poches, de ses mains, de ses chaussures et de tout endroit auquel il s'attendait d'expérience à trouver des armes cachées. Puis il se mit à fouiller les endroits où l'idée ne lui serait jamais venue de dissimuler des trucs dangereux. Pendant ce temps Sena et Monta s'occupaient de se débarrasser de la pile qui ne faisait que grandir à vue d'oeil._

 _Aux menaces et insultes qu'il lui adressait, il répondit calmement : "J'ai promis que tu serais propre sur toi pour la cérémonie."_

Mais la plus surprenante tâche de toutes en fait fut de s'assurer que le marié serait à l'autel.

 _Après toutes les engueulades et tous les cent pas qu'il avait fait, le marié était bizarrement silencieux et tendu en se tenant devant la porte qui s'ouvrirait sur le reste de sa vie. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne parlait pas. Il juste … se tenait là, à regarder le grain du bois._

 _Musashi vérifia l'heure avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Il tourna la tête pour contempler par la fenêtre la belle après-midi printanière qu'ils avaient pour l'occasion. "Faudra bien y aller à un moment ou à un autre."_

 _Le silence lui répondit._

 _L'ancien kicker se passa une main dans les cheveux en sentant la tension irradier de son ami. Il essaya une fois encore de l'encourager à pousser la porte. "Les invités devraient être déjà là."_

 _Une fois de plus il n'y eut pas de réponse._

 _Il poussa un soupir en regardant du coin de l'œil un oiseau passer derrière le carreau. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite il allait y avoir un problème. Alors il sortit son joker. Si ça ne marchait pas, il n'aurait plus qu'à appeler Kurita et à le tirer à deux dans l'église. "Anezaki ne te pardonnera pas de la laisser en plan à l'autel."_

" _Ta gueule, vieux chnoque !"_

 _Il reporta son attention sur le marié qui le regarda d'un air noir, semblant visiblement ulcéré qu'il ait pu le croire capable de l'abandonner de la sorte un jour comme aujourd'hui. D'un air résolu le blond reporta son attention sur la porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas._

 _Le voyant s'éloigner le dos droit, Musashi ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire._

Se tenant à sa place à côté du marié, il regarda son expression tandis que la mariée remontait l'allée. Il décida que ça valait le coup rien qu'à voir Anezaki dans sa robe blanche et Hiruma frappé par la foudre. Il était si content de lui qu'il en oublia presque la suite de ses devoirs. Après tout ça, porter un toast aux nouveaux mariés sera du gâteau.


	26. Plus on est de fous plus on rit (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Plus on est de fous plus on rit (One Shot)

* * *

Mamori se cala confortablement dans le canapé du salon de leur nouvelle maison, à elle et à Hiruma. Prenant la télécommande elle alluma la télé et zappa jusqu'à ce que les piques blonds qui lui étaient si familiers apparaissent à l'écran. Voir son mari assis dans un fauteuil et parlant civilement à une reporter l'éberlua un moment avant de se souvenir que c'était là la raison pour laquelle il avait dû partir si tôt ce matin. * _Ah oui, l'interview télévisée était aujourd'hui_ *

Captivée par le programme la jeune femme à un quart Américain monta le son et regarda avec curiosité. Vu comment ils parlaient elle avait dû en louper une bonne partie.

" _... sur le foot. On raconte que vous vous êtes mariés tout récemment."_

 _Le quarterback fit éclater une bulle de chewing-gum. "C'est exact."_

" _Vous pouvez nous parler de l'heureuse élue ? Nous dire son nom ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Vous avez vraiment bien caché votre mariage aux médias. Je n'ai pu rien en tirer de personne mis à part de certains de vos invités qui n'ont rien voulus me révéler."_

 _Il se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil. "Nous aimons notre vie privée."_

Sentant son ventre gargouiller, la jeune femme à la chevelure auburn se leva à regret pour trouver quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine.

" _Ça se comprend. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous êtes prêt à nous dire sur votre mystérieuse femme ?"_

 _Il souffla une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum. "C'est une fana du ménage qui aime donner des ordres et la reine pour bouffer des cochonneries à toute vitesse."_

Elle regarda d'un œil noir la télévision en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de mordre rageusement dans sa pomme.

" _... Euh d'accord. Et son travail ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme occupation ?"_

 _Il pianota distraitement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. "Elle est assistante à cette crèche en ville."_

" _Que c'est admirable ! Elle doit aimer les enfants alors. Et vous, Hiruma-san ? Combien d'enfants voulez-vous avoir ? Un ? Deux ?"_

 _A cela il se tourna pour faire directement face à la caméra, les coins de sa bouche tournés en un sourire menaçant._

Si elle ne savait pas mieux, Mamori aurait pu jurer qu'il s'adressait rien qu'à elle. N'empêche qu'elle se demandait bien ce qu'il allait répondre. Intriguée, elle croqua de nouveau dans sa pomme.

" _Cinq."_

...Et s'étouffa avec. Après une bonne minute à tousser elle parvient à recracher le morceau. Elle prenait juste une gorgée d'eau quand elle entendit la fin de sa phrase.

" _Au moins."_

Ce à quoi il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour s'en remettre après que l'eau soit passée dans le mauvais trou.


	27. Confidentialité de Patient (1 sur 10)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Confidentialité de Patient à Docteur (On Va Avoir un Bébé 1/10)

* * *

"Mo...monsieur ! Vous devez vous calmer ! Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites !" Une pauvre infirmière essayait de calmer un homme visiblement enragé à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Vous voulez parler à qui ? Je suis navrée mais il est parti pour sa pause déjeuner, si vous patientez et rappelez dans une ... non je ne sais pas où mais si vous vous calmez je pourrais peut-être prendre un mes... je vous ai dit qu'il était en pause déjeuner ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui parler maintenant mais je pourrais très certainement lui dire que vous avez appeler et ..."

Le son de la porte de la salle d'attente qui s'ouvrit attira l'attention de la jeune infirmière qui faillit pleurer de soulagement en voyant qui venait de rentrer de sa pause. Couvrant le combiné de la main elle lâcha un soupir : "Grands dieux merci vous êtes là, Docteur Hayashi ! Cet homme exige d'avoir un mot avec vous et il ne veut pas se calmer !"

"Vraiment ?" Demanda le vieil homme en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich. Coinçant son journal sous l'aisselle il fit un geste de la main. "Intéressant. Passez-le moi."

Contente d'être débarrassée d'un si détestable individu elle lui mit le téléphone dans les mains et s'éloigna prestement en direction des distributeurs. Après tout elle méritait bien une barre de chocolat pour tout ce tohu-bohu. Le gentil docteur eut un peu de mal à coincer le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule. "Docteur Hayashi à l'appareil."

"Ben y t'en auras fallu du temps, le vieux !"

"Hiruma-sama." Le docteur mordit à pleines dents dans son sandwich. "Que me vaut votre appel ?"

"Est-ce qu'elle va avoir un putain d'morveux ?"

Avalant, il prit une gorgée de café dans la tasse qu'il avait laissé de côté avant de réaliser qu'il était froid maintenant. Frémissant il jeta le contenu de sa tasse dans l'évier. "Qui ça ?"

"Ma femme !"

"Ah bon ?" Il continua de manger son déjeuner. "Félicitations."

"Ne change pas de sujet et réponds-moi, le vioque !"

Il s'assit et mit ses pieds sur le comptoir. "Hiruma-sama, vous savez que je ne peux rien vous dire."

"Alors elle va en avoir un ?"

Fermant les yeux il se cala un peu mieux dans sa chaise. "Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais rien dire."

"Elle va pas en avoir, c'est ça ?"

Il poussa un soupir fatigué en passant une main sur son front. "Je ne peux ni confirmer ni infirmer quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle est bel et bien venue me voir. Après, si je vous en dis plus, je briserai la confidentialité qu'il y a entre docteur et patient."

"J'en ai rien à foutre de ta putain de confidentialité de merde ! C'est ma femme, bordel, et j'ai le droit de savoir !"

"Eh bien, je vous suggère de lui parler." Regardant sa montre il remarqua que son prochain rendez-vous allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Interrompant la tirade du démon blond il se rassit droit comme un i. "Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Hiruma-sama, mais mon patient de treize heure va arriver. Je suis sûr que j'aurais très bientôt de vos nouvelles. Bonne journée."

"Oh, le vioque ! Ne ... !"

Le gentil docteur raccrocha et arrangea un peu sa blouse. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir il se tourna vers l'entrée et sourit au visage familier. "Mamori-san. Toujours un plaisir de vous voir et à l'heure comme d'habitude." La jeune femme hocha la tête et ils entrèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans son bureau. "Alors, comment se porte votre mari ?"


	28. Un Evident Mensonge (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Un Evident Mensonge (One Shot)

* * *

La manager inquiète des Deimon Devil Bats regarada sa montre et jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux aux alentours. Le match qui allait décider le vainqueur du Christmas Bowl allait commencer dans moins d'une heure et Hiruma avait visiblement disparu, quelque chose d'impensable si près du but. Elle était sur le point d'appeler tous les portables qu'il avait à son nom quand une conversation capta son attention.

"T'étais rapide. La place était déjà prise ?" Demanda un ado à son pote.

Ce dernier sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. "J'ai pas pu ! Il y a un mec là dedans !"

"Et alors ?"

Le garçon secoua vigoureusement la tête. "Tu piges pas ! Ce mec c'est un timbré ! On dirait l'un de ses méchants Américains que tu vois dans les films et quand je me suis approché il m'a tiré dessus ! Vraiment tiré dessus ! Et c'était pas des balles en blanc je peux te dire !"

Après ça, elle se désintéressa de leur conversation pour se dépêcher de rejoindre l'endroit d'où le plus nerveux des deux sortait.

Une fois devant la bonne porte elle marqua un temps et fixa le signe qui indiquait que c'était là les toilettes pour homme. Inspirant un grand coup, elle poussa la porte et entra, espérant de tout cœur que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. Elle se pencha en avant une fois entrée pour regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'un des cabinets.

Une paire de jambes qu'elle connaissait bien captura son attention. Elle s'en approcha et trouva le démon craint de tous à genoux en train de vomir tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des toilettes. Sentant la présence de quelqu'un debout derrière lui le blond jeta un regard haineux depuis sa position.

La Japonaise au quart Américain vit plusieurs émotions se disputer sur son visage, allant du soulagement de voir que c'était elle à la honte d'être surpris dans un tel moment de faiblesse. Et puis son anxiété revient au grand galop, lui serrant le ventre, et il reporta son attention sur le bol de porcelaine.

Pas vraiment sûre de la marche à suivre, elle se pencha avec hésitation et frotta son dos d'une main. Quand il ne hurla pas ou ne se dégagea pas, elle décida de dire quelque chose. "Je pense que la viande qu'on a mangé était avariée. J'ai fait la même chose tout à l'heure et Kurita-kun a pas l'air très frais en ce moment."

Et même s'ils savaient tous les deux que son état actuel n'avait rien à voir avec la viande -qui était très bien d'ailleurs- aucun des deux n'en fit la remarque.


	29. La Théorie du Big Bang (2 sur 10)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 29 : La Théorie du Big Bang (On Va Avoir un Bébé 2/10)

* * *

L'ancienne manager des Devil Bats était assise à la table de la cuisine et composait rapidement un numéro de téléphone sur son portable. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'une voix familière se fasse entendre à l'autre bout du fil. "Coucou, Suzuna. C'est Mamori... oui ça fait longtemps ... oui je sais il faut qu'on se fasse une sortie entre filles... la semaine prochaine, d'accord. Ecoute je t'appelle parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire... non non, Youichi n'a pas été arrêté. C'est une bonne nouvelle... Je ..."

KABOUM !

"Suzuna ?" La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn ne cilla même pas alors qu'une grosse explosion faisait trembler les murs de sa cuisine. "Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Je disais je ..."

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

Cette fois la Japonaise au quart Américain mit son doigt dans son autre oreille et haussa le ton pour se faire entendre. "Je [i]disais[/i] je suis ..."

CRASH !

"Je reviens." Mamori se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. L'ouvrant elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et chercha du regard un certain blond. L'ancien quarterback était au milieu du jardin, occupé à faire exploser tout un tas de feux d'artifice et de lance-missiles divers et variés. Un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage et lui donnait un air de maniaque échappé de l'asile était à la fois un signe bienvenu et redouté par sa femme. "Youichi ! T'as pas arrêté de toute la matinée ! Je sais que tu veux fêter ça comme il se doit mais je dois parler à Suzuna ! Est-ce que ça te tuerais de m'accorder dix secondes de calme ?"

Le blond regarda sa montre et sans regarder Mamori lui répondit : "T'en as cinq."

Ne perdant pas un instant elle s'en retourna à sa conversation téléphonique. "Je disais que je suis enceinte."

Elle avait peine prononcé les mots que le plus gros feu d'artifice de la journée explosa dans le ciel suivi presque immédiatement par une amicale pluie de balles et un caquètement démentiel. "YA-HA !"


	30. Le Risque (3 sur 10)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Le Risque (On Va Avoir un Bébé 3/10)

* * *

Hiruma avait toujours été un peu ... inconvenant dira-t-on. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il allait être père il s'était plongé dans un espèce de projet. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ce que c'était et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'en savoir plus il arrêtait tout. Au bout du compte, elle s'en désintéressa en se disant que ça devait sûrement être quelque chose qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas être au courant.

Ce ne fut pas si longtemps après qu'il se mit à agir de manière étrange. Mais pas de la manière étrange dont il agissait d'habitude.

Du jour au lendemain elle n'avait plus le droit de soulever quoi que ce soit de plus lourd qu'un seul sac de courses. Il lui avait d'ailleurs prit les sacs des mains et annonçait qu'il serait désormais en charge des courses au lieu d'elle. Et puis il l'avait viré de la cuisine un beau soir quand elle était en train de découper du bœuf pour le dîner. En fait il l'avait relégué sur le canapé en annonçant qu'il ferait la cuisine à partir de maintenant. Et il lui avait ordonné d'aller se laver les mains au savon et à l'eau chaude sur le champ. Elle n'avait plus touché à un morceau de viande crue depuis lors.

Mais aucune de ses nouvelles manies n'était du niveau de l'incident du centre commercial où ils étaient allés jeter un coup d'œil aux accessoires pour bébé. Enfin, où elle avait jeté un coup d'œil et où il avait grommelait tout du long à propos d'un dinosaure violet à la noix qui passait à la télé dans la section audiovisuelle. Ils avaient quittés le magasin et faisaient la queue pour acheter à manger quand l'homme devant eux avait sortit une cigarette.

L'homme avait à peine inhalé sa première bouffé de tabac qu'Hiruma avait tiré sur le bout allumé de la cigarette avec une précision diabolique. Elle l'avait vite fait rentrer à la maison avant que la sécurité ne rapplique.

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard que Mamori commençait à devenir folle. De ne pas pouvoir cuisiner ou porter quoi que ce soit de lourd avait réduit drastiquement la tâche des choses qu'elle pouvait faire. Poussant un profond soupir elle prit place à la table de la salle à manger et coula un regard à la dérobée à son mari qui tapait quelque chose sur son ordinateur de l'autre côté de la table. Soulevant le couvercle d'une boîte de chocolats offerte par Suzuna elle se saisit de l'une des douceurs et allait le porter à sa bouche quand elle disparut brusquement.

Sourcillant, elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la grimace d'Hiruma alors qu'il avalait le chocolat.

Stop. On arrête. Il agissait bizarrement depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et elle allait enfin découvrir pourquoi. "Qu'est-ce que t'as ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"De toi ! Tu agis bizarrement depuis que tu sais que je vais avoir un bébé." Mamori le fixa alors qu'elle commençait à compter sur ses doigts. "Je ne peux rien soulever de lourd. Je ne peux pas cuisiner. Tu tires sur un inconnu. Tu manges mon chocolat. T'aimes même pas ça, le chocolat ! Qu'est-ce que t'as, à la fin ?"

Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Je ne prends pas de putains d'risques."

Surprise par sa réponse, elle haussa un sourcil. "Pardon ?"

"Je ne prends pas de putains d'risques." Répéta-t-il. Son visage était aussi sérieux que lorsqu'elle le connaissait au club de foot. Il expliqua enfin sa réponse. "Avec le bébé. Je ne vais pas permettre que tu te blesses en bougeant des trucs ou que tu te rendes malades avec de la viande crue et je préfère me tirer une balle dans la tronche que de laisser un connard mettre la vie de mes gosses en danger parce qu'il n'a pas de putain d'self-contrôle avec son addiction de merde."

Mamori, bien que touchée par ses intentions, avait encore une dernière question à lui poser. "Et le chocolat ?"

"Une truffe au champagne. C'est dégueu, putain."


	31. Un drôle de petit pays (4 sur 10)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Un drôle de petit pays (On Va Avoir un Bébé 4/10)

* * *

"Oui."

"Non."

Le docteur Hayashi tiqua de surprise aux réponses contradictoires qu'il recevait avant de faire un petit sourire en coin. Hochant la tête il reporta son attention sur la machine en face de lui, zappant totalement le regard que s'échangea le couple de jeunes mariés qui étaient avec lui dans la pièce. Il gloussa un peu en notant quelque chose sur son bloc-note. "Ah oui. Je me souviens quand ma femme était enceinte de notre premier enfant. Nous n'arrivions pas à tomber d'accord s'il fallait oui ou non connaître le sexe du bébé avant qu'il naisse. Je voulais attendre jusqu'à la naissance mais elle voulait savoir tout de suite. En fin de compte nous avons fait comme elle voulait mais elle a promit que la fois d'après nous ..."

Malheureusement pour le pauvre docteur, aucun des futurs parents n'écoutaient son anecdote.

" _Nous_ voulons attendre la naissance du bébé pour que ce soit une surprise. N'est-ce pas, Youichi ?" Les yeux de la future maman se plissèrent d'une dangereuse façon en se posant sur son époux.

Bien qu'un tel regard aurait marché sur n'importe quel autre individu de sexe mâle, il n'avait pas de pouvoir sur le mari qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils de frustration. "Parle pour toi, foutue femme. Je veux savoir maintenant."

"Non tu ne veux pas." Sa voix était étrangement calme.

Pareillement la sienne baissa en volume mais augmenta en intensité. "Oui je veux."

"Pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas le docteur décider ? Après tout _il_ comprend que le sexe ne devrait être révéler qu'à la naissance." Suggéra la brunette, bien que ça ressemblait plus à une menace.

"Hé vieux chnoque !"

Le bon docteur s'arracha à sa machine pour voir deux paires d'yeux le fixer avec une intensité qui le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. "Euh..."

"On devrait attendre que le foutu mioche soit sorti ou on devrait savoir dès maintenant pour pouvoir être prêt quand il arrive ?" Le blond s'assura que le docteur voyait l'arme dans sa poche.

"Je ne ..."

"Ou devrait-on plutôt _attendre_ comme la Nature la voulut ?" Elle jeta un regard courroucé à son mari, qu'il ignora superbement. "C'est pas parce que _certains_ d'entre nous sont trop impatients pour attendre quelques mois de plus qu'on doit savoir là maintenant tout de suite, pas vrai ?"

Il cilla un moment avant de se mettre à glousser. Sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'ils attendaient. "Non non. E-e. Je suis pas là." Leurs airs confus ne lui fit rien puisqu'il était retourné à son bloc-note pour écrire quelque chose, jusqu'à réaliser que son stylo n'avait plus d'encre. Se levant, il se mit à fouiller dans ses tiroirs. "Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire et je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans vos affaires."

Mamori sourit et prit un ton réconfortant. "Mais on vous demande votre opinion en tant que docteur ..."

"Et je vous dis en tant que docteur que vous devez trouver un consensus entre vous." Répondit-il le dos tourné au couple.

La femme enceinte essaya une fois encore de lui arracher une réponse. "Mais ..."

"Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver."

Cette fois ce fut Hiruma qui prit la parole. "Mais réponds-nous, merde !"

"Non. Je suis une zone neutre. Je n'ai pas d'opinion sur le sujet. Je suis la Suisse." Déclara le docteur en souriant en trouvant finalement un stylo qui marchait.

Elle ne put pas s'empêcher d'être estomaquée par sa réponse. "Quoi ?"

"La Suisse." Répéta-t-il en se remettant à écrire dans son bloc-notes comme si de rien n'était. "C'est un petit pays coincé entre l'Allemagne, l'Italie, l'Autriche et la France. Un drôle de petit pays où le fromage a des trous."


	32. Les Gladiateurs d'un Japon moderne (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Les Gladiateurs d'un Japon moderne (One Shot)

* * *

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

Des bouts déchiquetés de papier pleuvaient sur la table, des étuis de balle encore chauds jonchaient le sol et l'écho des coups de feu résonnaient encore dans l'air. Avec beaucoup de précaution et encore plus d'hésitation une tête émergea de derrière le canapé, des yeux écarquillés apeurés regardant de droite et de gauche avant de se poser sur le jeune homme énervé assis à la table de la salle à manger. Sa propre chaise était les quatre fers en l'air un peu plus loin quand il l'avait déserté en un temps record pour une question de survie.

Le blond irrité au possible grommelait des injures alors qu'il feuilletait les divers plans pour un stade qu'il avait disposé devant lui. Occasionnellement il s'arrêtait pour déchiqueter à coups de balles ou enflammer ceux qu'il trouvait particulièrement insultants. D'une manière qui ressemblait fortement à un soldat se frayant un chemin en zone de guerre, le pauvre architecte se rassit à table devant son client. Bien qu'il s'insultait copieusement en son for intérieur pour avoir fait en sorte d'être celui en charge de ce client en particulier. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? Il sortait à peine des bancs de l'école et n'était en rien préparé au monde du travail où les gens se mangeaient les uns les autres pour le moindre bout de pain et soupçon de gloire. Il devrait faire ses bagages dare dare et ...

"Hé, la foutue tomate !"

Se passant une main des plus nerveuses dans ses cheveux étrangement colorés, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop bégayer. "Je m'ap-pelle Yoshida, monsieur, Mr. Hiruma : Ichiro Yoshida."

Mais il se planta en beauté.

"Ou tomate !" Il se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son client. "Etre une tomate me va très bien. C'est parfait en fait ! Il se trouve que c'est mon légume préféré, enfin techniquement c'est un fruit mais j'ai toujours trouvé que ..."

Sa digression paniquée fut rapidement interrompue lorsqu'un autre de ses chef-d'oeuvre fut rapidement réduit à l'état de gruyère.

"Ils sont tous trop petits ! C'est du stade des Devil Bats dont il est question ! Il doit être immense et intimidant, pas un truc de tapette !" Gueulait l'ancien quarterback alors qu'il détruisait vigoureusement le reste des plans jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une pile de confettis.

La main du rouquin se mit à tiquer en avance vis-à-vis de ce que son client allait critiquer par la suite. "Vou-vous voulez dire quelque chose comme le Tokyo Dome ?"

"En mieux et en plus gros, ce dôme ressemblera à une boîte d'allumettes comparé au nôtre ! Les adversaires trembleront de peur avant même de poser le pied sur la pelouse. Tous ces trucs ne sont pas assez gros !" Le fait qu'il tripotait une mitraillette d'une main ne faisait rien pour calmer les nerfs de l'architecte.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir un miracle se produisit. Un joli bout de femme fit son entrée silencieusement dans la pièce avec une cafetière, son ventre montrant tous les signes du début d'une grossesse. Bien que le démon blond faisait style de ne pas avoir remarqué son intrusion, préférant grommeler dans sa barbe, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir loupé. Comment une femme aussi angélique pouvait-elle être en couple avec un homme comme son client, il préférait ne pas savoir. "Est-ce que vous prendrez du café, Yoshida-san ?"

Il hocha la tête. Une tasse de café serait la bienvenue pour calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve par les réactions violentes d'Hiruma.

Alors que la future maman se penchait pour remplir sa tasse, elle lui susurra des informations à l'oreille. Elle se redressa et contourna la table pour servir du café à son mari comme si de rien n'était. Il y eut une pause embarrassante tandis qu'elle passait un coup de balai, que son mari essayait de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il voulait pour son stade et que le pauvre architecte rassemblait son courage pour parler.

"Vou-vous voulez dire comme un ..." Il déglutit en jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée à la jeune femme qui lui adressait un sourire d'encouragement. Les mains tremblantes il finit de parler. "Colisée ?"

"Un Colisée." Un air pensif passa sur son visage alors qu'il sortait son petit livre noir et qu'il commençait à prendre des notes. "Ouais un putain d'colisée avec des piliers. Les estrades seront en pierre, en marbre ou en granite avec des parapets et des arches. Des putains d'arches bien balèzes aux entrées et aux sorties avec des démons et des animaux gravés dessus. Ce sera comme passer les portes de l'Enfer..."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait poussé la porte il poussa un soupir de soulagement, se permettant de se relaxer quelque peu. Bientôt il avait une conversation des plus civilisées avec le blond, échangeant des idées et faisant des plans. Quelque part au beau milieu du chaos de leur discussion d'affaires, il parvint à croiser le regard de la bonne dame qui lui avait soufflé l'idée. Subrepticement, alors que la tête du quarterback était baissée, il lui dit merci sans produire un son.

Elle lui adressa juste un hochement de tête complice avant de s'en retourner à sa cuisine.


	33. Les Hommes () (5 sur 10)

[i]Auteur : Dozen and One Stars

Traductrice : Hermi-kô[/i]

[hr]Chapitre 33 : Les Hommes Viennent de Mars, les

Femmes de Vénus (On Va Avoir un Bébé 5/10)

[hr]Mamori lâcha un petit soupir pensif tandis qu'elle

regardait amoureusement la machine devant elle qui

montrait une échographie du bébé qui grandissait en

son sein, bien qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour en

discerner le sexe. Elle plaça une main sur celle plus

grande de son mari qu'il avait posé sur son épaule

tandis qu'il se tenait derrière elle. Jouant avec son

alliance elle se permit de contempler quelques instants

supplémentaires l'échographie avant de passer à autre

chose. Avec un petit sourire en coin et une mine

radieuse de femme enceinte, elle pencha la tête en

arrière pour bien regarder la figure de son mari.

Il semblait à ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais été plus beau

qu'en ce moment. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses

yeux étaient complétement ignorants de sa femme pour

se concentrer sur l'image en noir et blanc du bébé. On

aurait dit qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ancrer dans

sa mémoire le moindre détail de l'enfant qui était sien.

Sa bouche était serrée en une ligne que Mamori savait

être réservé aux moments de grande importance.

Comme lorsqu'il était question du Christmas Bowl, de

sa demande en mariage, et de si oui ou non c'était trop

présomptueux de sa part que de vouloir un fils (ça

l'était si elle avait son mot à dire). Reportant son

attention sur l'échographie, elle se laissa apprécier ce

petit moment de joie domestique. Un autre soupir de

contentement lui échappa.

Elle ne pouvait pas cacher le ton réveur dans sa voix

quand elle parla : "N'est-ce pas la plus belle chose que

tu n'aies jamais vu ?"

"Cette chose ressemble à un foutu alien." Lui, de son

côté, ne pouvait pas cacher sa fascination morbide.


	34. De Jolis Matins de Juin (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 34 : De jolis matins de Juin (OS)

* * *

Par une chaude matinée d'été deux silhouettes étaient assises sur le toit de l'un des nombreux gratte-ciel qui composaient de nos jours la skyline de Tokyo. Ces deux silhouettes étaient en fait un jeune homme et une jeune femme. En deuxième année d'université dans un établissement à seulement quelques stations de métro de leur position. Assis dans des chaises longues confortables et qui réussissaient à éviter la chaleur étouffante du zénith grâce à un auvent de toile, le toit en ciment sur lequel ils se trouvaient était parsemé d'un désordre organisé. Des bouteilles d'eau plus ou moins vides étaient toutes à portée de bras des universitaires et étaient entourées (dans certains cas au-dessus) de piles de papier et de classeurs. Egalement à portée de main il y avait une tasse qui servait de pot à crayons avec tout un assortiment d'instruments d'écriture : des stylos, des crayons, des porte-mines, des surligneurs, et un bout de gomme solitaire. En plus de tout ça se trouvait un ordinateur qui tournait dans un coin.

Sans parler de l'immense télé à écran plat, complète avec un lecteur DVD et des haut-parleurs qui pouvaient souffler un homme si celui qui avait la télécommande le souhaitait, qui occupait pas mal de place devant eux et pile au plein milieu. Le fait que chaque bâtiment voisin qui vivait derrière le couple pouvait voir, sans parler d'entendre, ce qui passait à l'écran était preuve suffisante de sa qualité.

Oui. Somme toute, les deux occupants habillés en tenue décontracté semblaient profiter de leur été en se détendant d'une manière qui était à la fois impressionnante et conséquente.

"Mais t'as pété un câble ou quoi ?"

A moins que vous ne soyez à portée d'oreilles, évidemment.

La jeune femme leva les yeux du feuillet qu'elle étudiait avec un froncement de sourcil distinctif sur la figure. Lançant un regard noir, elle sortit de sa bouche une glace à l'eau à moitié mangée et parla : "Non, pas du tout. C'est une contre-attaque logique au vu de leur stratégie défensive. Tu l'as dit toi-même, notre seule chance est une plongée en plein centre."

"Ne me fais pas dire tes idées à la con." Le jeune homme, dont les cheveux étaient d'une effrayante teinte d'un blond éblouissant, faillit casser en deux le bâton de sa glace. "J'ai dit que le centre était le plus faible point de leur défense, mais ça veut rien dire puisque leur point faible peut quand même bouffer notre ligne de front. Alors maintenant tu m'expliques comment t'as pu comprendre 'ayons l'autre brute leur rentrer dans le lard au centre' dans ce que j'ai dit ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça et tu le sais." Elle gratta machinalement une piqûre de moustique qu'elle avait sur le genou et tira sur son débardeur pour qu'il couvre son ventre. "Tu donnes l'impression que j'essaye de le jeter en pâture à des loups affamés."

"C'est exactement ce que tu fais. Et c'est moi qui n'ait pas de cœur à ce qu'on dit." Finissant la dernière bouchée de sa glace à moitié fondue, le jeune homme à l'air rageur fixa avec intensité le bâton qu'il avait dans la main. "Pourquoi est-ce que le poulet a traversé la route ?"

Pas du tout dérangée par le soudain changement de conversation elle sembla réfléchir à la question un moment. Ne voyant pas de réponse, elle haussa les épaules de défaite.

"Pour prouver qu'il n'était pas une poule mouillée." Fronçant le nez de dégoût, le jeune homme jeta le bâton au loin. Il tomba sans un bruit sur une pile d'autres bâtons similaires qui avaient subis le même sort. Pendant ce temps le blond avait ouvert la glacière qui se trouvait entre lui et son compagnon et y prit une autre glace à l'eau. Retirant l'emballage, il continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était : "Foutues Mâchoires de Verre est rapide mais pas assez putain pour éviter la collision suicide dans laquelle tu veux l'envoyer."

Elle lui fit un sourire aussi rapidement que possible alors que sa glace fondait sur ses doigts et qu'elle essayait d'y remédier. "J'ai bien entendu ? Hiruma-kun qui montre de l'inquiétude pour l'un de ses coéquipiers ? Depuis quand tu te préoccupes du sort des autres ?"

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de se replonger vers sa propre pile de stratégies. "Je peux pas continuer à remplacer les joueurs à chaque fois que tu te décides à les tuer sur le terrain, c'est une perte de temps qui pourrait être mieux passé en entraînements ou en stratégies pour éviter que je fasse chanter des gens afin qu'ils rejoignent l'équipe à chaque match."

Son regard à elle s'assombrit à son choix de mots. "Je n'essaye pas de le tuer et c'est recruter le mot."

"Recruter quoi ?"

"C'est recruter le mot que tu cherches, pas faire chanter." Le corrigea-t-elle en finissant sa glace. Elle lut ce qui était inscrit sur le petit bout de bois : "Qu'arriva-t-il quand le requin devient célèbre ?" N'attendant pas une réponse, son collègue n'ayant pas levé les yeux aux trois dernières, elle répondit à sa propre blague : "Il est devenu une étoile de mer."

"Quel con a pondu celle-là ? Les requins sont même pas des putains d'poissons."

Elle haussa les épaules et prit une autre glace dans la glacière. "Où est le film du match de la saison dernière ? Celui où Hajime-kun se fait déboîter l'épaule. Je peux te montrer exactement de quoi je parle au lieu de nier le fait que je n'essaye pas d'envoyer Aki-kun à l'hôpital."

"C'est déjà dedans." Le jeune homme se saisit de la télécommande et commença à chercher le bon bout de la cassette. "Et tu ne peux pas le nier parce que ce serait mentir et je ne t'ai jamais prise pour une foutue menteuse."

La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir et essuya le filet de bave qui avait réussi à tomber sur son short. "Tais-toi donc et appuie sur lecture, Hiruma-kun."

Une façon plutôt inhabituelle de passer un splendide jour d'été : revoir des vidéos de match, prendre des notes, lire et relire des stratégies de jeu sur un toit brûlant en compagnie d'une personne avec qui on s'engueulait la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'une personne saine d'esprit voudrait passer l'une de ses précieuses journées loin de tout travail scolaire, projets de groupe, activités extrascolaires et obligations familiales.

Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait voulut être ailleurs pour tout l'or du monde.


	35. S'accaparer la couette (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 35 : S'accaparer la couette (OS)

* * *

Youichi Hiruma prenait toute la place dans le lit quand il dormait.

Eh bien... c'était sans surprises.

Contrairement à ce qu'était le fait de rentrer dans le petit appartement qu'elle possédait pour se retrouver figée dans l'embrasure de sa porte de chambre, sac encore sur l'épaule, à regarder sans vergogne le corps familier qui était étendu sur son lit. Une fois que son esprit eut avalé que, oui, il s'agissait bien d'Hiruma et que ses pieds, encore chaussés, dépassaient du bord, qu'il était probablement en train de baver sur son oreiller en dormant sur sur son lit propre et tiré à quatre épingles : elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle tourna soudainement la tête vers sa porte d'entrée fermée avant de reporter son attention sur son invité impromptu.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'une pensée l'assaillait : *Comment était-il entré chez elle ?*

Ses deux fenêtres avaient été soigneusement fermées avant de partir ce matin et elle jouait en ce moment même avec la seule clé de son appartement. La porte d'entrée était aussi parfaitement intacte, sans marque de chaussure dans le bois. Somme toute Mamori se sentait bien moins en sûreté dans son propre logis qu'avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre.

Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait refermé discrètement la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Faisant attention à rester aussi silencieuse que possible elle s'était dirigée vers la cuisine où après avoir posé délicatement son sac dans un coin elle s'était mise à fouiller dans les placard pour préparer le dîner. Alors qu'elle sortait de quoi faire à manger pour deux, elle considéra aller le réveiller et lui demander des explications. Bien sûr cette pensée ne l'effleura qu'un instant puisqu'elle se rappela que Cerberus avait réduit sa serpillière à l'état d'un cure-dent et que son balai avait mystérieusement disparu durant le dernier entraînement tardif qu'ils avaient eu. Et il était hors de question qu'elle aille le réveiller désarmée. Il avait déjà la gâchette facile quand il était réveillé et cohérent. Qui sait quel genre de munitions il utiliserait si elle le réveillait en sursaut ?

Alors elle se contenta de préparer une part de plus pour son dîner et d'inventer toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables qui pourraient expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans son lit quand ils n'étaient qu'amis et encore.

Elle était juste sur le point de se servir quand elle entendit le bruit distinct de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller dans sa chambre. Levant les yeux, la louche à mi-chemin de son bol, un Hiruma bien reposé et réveillé passa la porte. Marquant un temps pour fixer son expression ahurie : il n'offrit aucune explications en traversant la pièce pour aller prendre place à sa petite table à manger.

Aussi ils s'assirent, mangèrent et discutèrent de toutes ces choses dont ils parlaient habituellement mais aussi d'autres dont ils ne parlaient jamais jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma décide qu'il était temps pour lui d'y aller. Alors qu'elle ramassait les couverts pour faire la vaisselle elle réfléchit aux raisons de sa visite.

Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il était juste épuisé et que son appart était l'endroit le plus proche pour recharger ses batteries. Peut-être qu'il lui jouait un tour et attendait avant de dévoiler sa main. Peut-être qu'il en avait marre de rentrer dans la pitoyable excuse d'une chambre qu'il avait où seuls les ronflements de Cerbérus brisaient le silence de la nuit. Et tandis qu'elle s'endormit cette nuit-là dans le lit qui sentait encore vaguement son odeur, elle classa mentalement ce jour comme le douzième du top 20 des choses les plus bizarres qui lui étaient arrivés depuis qu'elle était aussi proche qu'on pouvait l'être sans être vraiment ami du seul et unique Youichi Hiruma.


	36. La Main sur le Berceau (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 36 : La Main sur le Berceau (OS)

* * *

Elle venait juste de finir la vaisselle quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire étant donné que son mari avait semble-t-il enfin pu partir du boulot plus tôt pour la première fois cette semaine. Toute contente elle le salua et attendit qu'il lui réponde. Quand elle n'entendit rien, elle secoua ses mains mouillées et lança par-dessus son épaule : "Anata ?"

Une fois de plus seul le silence lui répondit.

Avec un froncement de sourcils sur la figure, elle ferma le robinet et prit le torchon. S'essuyant les mains elle allait sortir de la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand elle faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Youichi ?"

Le blond se redressa pour se tenir enfin de toute sa hauteur. "Kaasan."

"Pourquoi... Comment ?" Le cœur battant toujours follement dans sa poitrine, elle se retient à l'évier pour ne pas tomber. La vaisselle oubliée, elle tenait si fort le torchon que ses doigts lui faisaient mal. Soudain elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas pour qu'il vienne à la maison à une heure où il s'avait pertinemment que son père n'y serait pas. Leur petite famille avait beau ne pas s'entendre formidablement bien les uns avec les autres, ça ne changeait pas le fait que son petit (sentimentalement parlant) garçon était à la maison pour la première fois depuis longtemps. "Tout va bien ?"

Il s'avança pour prendre place à la table à manger. "Putain d'bien même."

"Oh." Cherchant ses mots parce qu'il lui était clair que les choses étaient bien loin d'être "putain d'bien" mais sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dirait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il le veuille : elle se mit donc à faire la conversation de manière inconfortable avec son fils unique. "Comment est l'école ?"

"Dirigée par une bande de cons."

Relâchant sa poigne sur le torchon, elle prit place en face de lui à la table. Ses doigts encore un peu engourdis trituraient le tissu. "Et le football ? Tu en fais toujours ?"

"Ouais."

Elle essaya de se détendre un peu. "Une bonne équipe cette année ?"

Il fit un haussement d'épaule et fixa la fenêtre. "Un tas d'andouilles sans cervelle mais on y arrive."

Un lourd silence tomba sur la cuisine tandis que le chiffon était maintenant effiloché de toutes parts et qu'il faisait tourner d'un air absent un petit flingue dans sa main qui n'y était pas une minute avant. Se creusant la tête pour penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à dire à son fils unique elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle voulait demander, voulait lui dire, auxquelles elle avait réfléchi toutes ces années durant et mit de côté pour plus tard. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait là, à portée de bras, elle ne pouvait plus se souvenir d'une seule de ces choses.

Donc le silence persista.

Heureusement il parla avant qu'elle n'ait à se rabattre sur la météo. "Elle part."

Battant des paupières comme un hibou, elle le regarda arrêter de jouer avec l'arme à feu et la poser délicatement sur la table. Elle lâcha aussi le chiffon. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, avant d'articuler un petit : "Quoi ?"

"Elle dit qu'elle part." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Sans crier gare. Sans prévenir. Juste comme ça elle part."

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. "Youichi, qui part ?"

"La fichue manager."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de qui il parlait. Il y avait une jeune femme dont elle se souvenait qu'il avait été fait mention dans certains des articles et des interviews qu'elle avait vu de son fils. Ça avait été la même fille au lycée, pendant les vacances d'été et jusqu'à récemment à l'université. Si elle se souvenait bien la jeune femme avait aidé Youichi avec son football. "Est-ce que tu parles de cette fille Anezaki ?"

Son silence crispé confirma plus qu'autre chose qu'elle avait deviné juste.

"Est-ce que tu as du mal à lui trouver un remplaçant ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce qu'elle est transféré ? Est-ce qu'elle va travailler pour une autre équipe ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Cette fois il secoua la tête, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il n'était jamais aussi silencieux, aussi peu bavard. Même enfant il n'avait jamais été aussi ... aussi taciturne. Il préférait la manipulation sous-jaçente et la confrontation de front plutôt que de tourner autour du pot. "Alors qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Tu te souviens quand tu me disais que je ressemblais beaucoup au vieux ?"

"Je... j'ai dit ça, oui." Bien sûr il était beaucoup plus petit, et beaucoup moins intimidant à l'époque. Mais elle se souvient avoir pensé qu'il était incroyablement similaire à son père quand il était enfant. Si les vieux films et histoires de sa belle-mère sur son anata étaient à croire, les deux hommes avaient un caractère et une tendance à s'attirer et à se sortir des ennuis.

"Est-ce que je lui ressemble toujours autant ?"

Une drôle de changement de conversation mais d'accord. Elle y réfléchit un bon moment. Certes Youichi semblait un peu brut au premier venu, une qualité que son père avait perdu au fil du temps. Mais tout de même ... "Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père quand nous nous sommes mariés. Très déterminé, calculateur, avec une seule idée en tête mais toujours plein de bonnes intentions."

"Alors il y a bien dû y avoir un moment où tu as pensé à partir.2 A ça il la regardait droit dans les yeux, les mains jointes, toute son attention sur elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je suppose mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec cette Anez..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?" L'interrompant avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler de questions, il élabora. "Le vieux a dit quelque chose, fait quelque chose qui t'a arrêté. J'ai besoin de savoir quoi, de savoir ce que c'était très exactement."

"Es-tu ..." Elle marqua un temps pour avaler la boule dans sa gorge. "Es-tu amoureux de cette fille ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que t'es là ?"

Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la façon dont il était devenu parfaitement immobile lui dirent tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

"Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?"

Ce n'est que parce qu'elle faisait si attention qu'elle remarqua la façon dont ses épaules se tendaient. Et ce n'est que parce qu'elle était sa mère qu'elle comprit la signification d'un si petit geste apparemment insignifiant. "Oh Youichi." Elle poussa un soupir et le regarda, le regarda vraiment. Quand est-ce que son petit garçon était devenu un homme ? Un homme avec des problèmes, des responsabilités et des inquiétudes. "Une fille a besoin de savoir."

Il ne resta pas longtemps après ça, déclinant son offre de nourriture et ses tentatives de le faire rester jusqu'à ce que son père rentre. Il accepta, cependant, à contre-cœur le câlin qu'elle lui donna et l'écouta lui faire la morale sur les jurons, les armes à feu, et le fait qu'il ne mangeait apparemment pas assez.

Bientôt elle fut de nouveau seule dans sa modeste cuisine avec un évier à moitié rempli d'eau froide et de vaisselle et un espoir que cette fille, cette Anezaki, le rendrait heureux. Qu'elle serait bonne pour lui et que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle ferait en sorte que Youichi visite plus souvent. Reste pour un dîner en famille, parle de l'école ou aide à préparer leur mariage. Elle n'était pas très embêtante pour les détails.

Du moment qu'elle voyait son petit garçon (qui n'était plus si petit par ailleurs).

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice : Je me suis levée ce matin avec une envie de traduire comme pas possible. Alors au lieu de profiter du soleil je suis restée sur mon ordi à trad et je me sens bien. Je bossais sur le prochain chapitre de ma Skibi! en cours quand une mauvaise manip m'a fait tout perdre, donc de rage je suis revenu sur du HiruMamo :) Qui plus est l'auteur a posté les chapitres 83 et 84 de cette fic cette semaine alors j'ai intérêt à progresser. Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas,** anata **veux dire en japonais** toi **et est une marque d'affection pour son partenaire, ici le père d'Hiruma dans les yeux de sa mère. Mère qui se dit** Okaasan **ou** Kaasan **si on enlève le** o **, marque de respect. L'auteur de la fanfic l'ayant écrit comme ça, j'ai préféré gardé le japonais de la même façon et juste vous l'expliquer en note de fin. J'espère que vous aimez mes traductions et n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à laisser un "Thank you" en review sur la fic originale. Merci en tout cas à mes lecteurs et mes commentateurs, et à Liske qui est mon dernier reviewer en ce moment. Bonne lecture !**

 ***Hermi-kô*****


	37. Le meilleur ami de l'Homme

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Le meilleur ami de l'Homme (OS)

* * *

Cerbérus était un chien.

Cerbérus était, selon la majorité du Japon, la créature des enfers à trois têtes réincarnée dans la vicieuse poubelle à pattes qu'il était.

Cerbérus était, malgré les morsures, les aboiements et les frayeurs, un bon chien. Il gardait les voleurs au loin. Il était une excellent motivation. Il s'assurait que la nourriture dans le frigo n'arrivait jamais à sa date d'expiration. Et bien que la nourriture ait été sa raison principale pour rester aux côtés d'Hiruma, et par extension de Mamori, cette dernière aimait penser qu'il l'avait aimé.

Elle oui en tout cas.

Il y avait une compréhension entre eux qui amenait Cerbérus à être propre et à la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte le soir après les entraînements. Et de son côté à elle, à s'assurer qu'il était nourri régulièrement et avait une place au chaud quand il neigeait.

C'était étrange de penser que plus jamais elle n'entendrait le claquement de ses mâchoires. Il n'y aurait plus de morsures ou de griffures à soigner. Il y aurait finalement des restes dans le frigo.

C'était une pensée très déprimante.

Bien que ça n'aurait pas dû être tant un choc que ça. Après tout, Cerbérus était déjà une machine à manger en pleine croissance quand il devient de manière officieuse la mascotte secondaire des Devil Bats. Et puis il vécut la vie aventureuse d'un membre de l'équipe de football suivi par les années à l'université et les derniers mois dans le nouvel appartement partagés par l'ancien capitaine et par la manager. Avec tout ça pris en compte et traduits en années de chien, il n'y avait qu'un contrat avec le Diable qui pouvait expliquer comment il avait fait pour vivre aussi longtemps.

Mais il avait semblé en si grande forme quand ils étaient partis !

Avec l'été arrivant à son terme, ils devaient se préparer pour une nouvelle saison de foot au Lycée Deimon. Depuis leur remise des diplômes le programme de foot était plus ou moins tombé en morceaux. Laissant Hiruma, qui refusait de voir ce qui avait été sa première entreprise s'écrouler de la sorte, à débarquer pour tout arranger. Avec personne d'autre ne pouvait (ou ne voulant) travailler avec lui, la tâche était immédiatement retombée sur la fidèle Mamori. Ainsi avaient-ils démarrés les préparatifs pour ramener l'équipe de foot lycéen aux standards d'Hiruma.

Ses standards impliquaient d'exiler le personnel précédent, de rénover de pied en cap la salle du club et de produire un nouveau cheptel de joueurs qui n'étaient même pas encore au courant qu'ils étaient dans l'équipe.

C'était comme s'ils avaient dix-sept ans à nouveau.

Pour résumer ils avaient passés la matinée à visiter diverses autres écoles pour voir à quoi ressembler la compétition quand le téléphone avait sonné. Musashi était arrivé à l'appartement pour emprunter des cassettes de la saison dernière quand il avait fait la macabre découverte.

Maintenant ils étaient assis en silence dans le train qui les ramenaient à la maison.

Hiruma souffla sa bulle de chewing-gum et Mamori leva les yeux de sa position assise pour le trouver la regardant. Avec une main dans la poche et l'autre se tenant à la barre, il dit d'un ton non affecté : "Je disais juste qu'il avait fichu la trouille aux foutues andouilles quand ils avaient rejoints l'équipe pour la première fois. Je vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas continuer à motiver les nouvelles recrues de la sorte."

Mamori lui jeta un regard noir et souffla entre ses dents : "Pour la dernière fois, on ne va pas le faire empailler pour le planter devant la salle du club !"


	38. Le Syndrome de la Pièce en Désordre (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Le Syndrome de la Pièce en Désordre (OS)

* * *

La manager des Devil Bats ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle marchait et courait à la fois vers le terrain tôt un dimanche matin. Elle venait juste de passer les deux dernières semaines alitée à cause d'un méchant cas de grippe. Elle avait réussi à rester à flot de son travail scolaire grâce à Sara et Ako. Et qui plus est Sena passait la voir tous les jours avec les calculs du jour et tout une ribambelle d'instructions, cadeau d'un certain quarterback, lui permettant de faire à distance tous ses devoirs de manager.

Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et elle était dehors pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La journée s'annonçait bonne.

"Mamori !"

L'adolescente aux cheveux auburn vit s'approcher d'elle son amie à rollers ... et ce qui semblait être toute l'escouade des pompom-girls. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant leur attitude désespérée et même furieuse.

"Mamori !" Suzuna lui fit un gros câlin. "Tu es de retour ! Tu es enfin rentrée !"

Mamori était dépassée par leur accueil chaleureux. Avec tous les câlins et les gentils mots qu'elle se recevait, on aurait eu l'impression qu'elle avait été absente des années et non pas deux semaines.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte la manager se faisait tirer par la plus jeune vers le coin réservé au club de football américain. Les autres pompom-girls n'hésitèrent pas à l'aider à aller plus vite tout en continuant de lui dire combien elles étaient soulagées de la voir.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la salle du club quand elle parvint enfin à se libérer. Arrangeant un peu sa tenue, elle se tint devant le groupe de filles. Il lui fallut un moment pour qu'elles baissent suffisamment le ton pour que Mamori puisse en placer une. "Bon qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?"

Il fallut dix minutes supplémentaires pour qu'elles se calment un peu et lui permettent de comprendre.

"C'est absolument terrible !"

"... on ne plus y aller !"

"Ils n'écoutent pas ..."

"Tu dois nous aider !"

Voyant l'air de complète incompréhension sur la figure de leur seul moyen de retourner un jour dans la salle du club, Suzuna se décida à donner des explications. "Depuis que tu es partie, les gars ont pris le contrôle de la salle ! J'ai essayé de les faire nettoyer mais ils ne m'ont pas écoutés ! C'est dégoûtant ! Ça pue ! J'ai essayé de rentrer pour hurler sur mon frère et l'un d'eux n'avait même pas de pantalon !"

Mamori lâcha un rire nerveux. "Je suis sûre que tu exagères." Son sourire flétrit en leur voyant secouer la tête. "Voyons ça ne peut pas être aussi mal."

L'une des plus grandes filles parla : "J'ai vécu avec quatre grands frères qui devaient partager une chambre et ça n'a jamais été comme ça."

"Il y avait quelque chose qui poussait sur l'un des bentos qui était là depuis que t'es malade," déclara une fille avec des tâches de rousseur.

La rouquine à côté d'elle commenta : "J'ai vu un caleçon sur l'une des machines à sous quand j'ai essayé de rentrer hier."

"Tu ne peux même plus voir le sol." Ajouta Suzuna.

Soudain ils ne pouvaient pas y être assez vite. Se tenant devant les portes fermés de la salle du club aux couleurs d'un casino, Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule une dernière fois le groupe d'adolescentes. Elles lui faisaient toutes des signes d'encouragement pour qu'elle ouvre la porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se prépara pour le pire alors qu'elle tournait la poignée et ouvrait la porte.

Prenant en compte la scène devant ses yeux, elle se décida que ce n'était pas aussi mal qu'elles l'avaient dit.

Elle retint un cri très féminin qui avait risqué de sortir quand elle avait vu ce qui ressemblait fort à une souris longer sa chaussure.

C'était pire.

Elle ne pouvait pas retenir le petit frisson de dégout qui lui secoua le corps. Quand elle était enfant elle avait toujours été propre et organisée. C'était un trait qui lui avait été utile quand elle avait commencé l'école et l'avait sauvé quand elle était entrée pour la première fois dans la plus petite salle qu'était le club à l'époque. Mais ça ... ça c'en était trop.

Avec horreur elle réalisa que les filles n'avaient pas exagéré du tout, au contraire elles avaient même diminuer la grandeur du désastre qu'était devenu un espace auparavant rangé. Sur le comptoir il y avait quelque chose de vert dans un bento dont elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir cette couleur. Non seulement il y avait une paire de sous-vêtements sur la poignée de l'une des machines à sous, mais il y avait du linge sale -elle ne savait pas que c'était possible pour des habits de tenir debout de la sorte- qui jonchait le sol. Pour leur tenir compagnie il y avait des canettes, des pages volantes, et -à son grand désarroi- une page d'un magazine Playboy.

Mais ce qui était pire c'est qu'ils y _vivaient_ !

Avec une demi-heure encore avant que l'entrainement ne commence, les joueurs avaient décidés de se détendre dans la porcherie qu'ils avaient créé. Daikichi et Kurita semblaient grignoter un truc dans un coin. Juumonji, Monta et Kuroki jouaient au blackjack -en utilisant des cookies et des chips au lieu d'argent- avec Sena comme donneur. Et puis il y avait Togano, qui lisait un vieux numéro de Jump avec ses pieds sur le comptoir, et qui effectivement ne portait pas de pantalon. Yukimitsu semblait essayer de traverser la pièce sans se prendre quelque chose dans les pieds tandis que Cerbérus et le cochon dormaient joyeusement sur une pile de chaussettes et de maillots.

Entre tous ils n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée.

Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Se saisissant du balai qui était resté contre le mur à prendre la poussière pendant son absence elle tapa le bout du manche contre le seul coin encore vide du sol avant de parler du ton pas content d'un parent. "Qu'est-il arrivé à cette pièce ?"

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle et s'écarquillèrent aussitôt sous le choc de la voir.

"On dirait qu'une tornade ait passé par là !" Les joueurs ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils venaient juste d'énerver vachement leur maman et que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'un ado savait c'était cela : ne jamais être du mauvais côté d'une engueulade avec une maman. Surtout s'il est question d'une pièce en désordre. "Je vois du linge sale, de la nourriture, des papiers... comment avez-vous pu mettre autant le bazar en si peu de temps ?"

Personne n'avait jamais été capable de discuter avec Mamori quand elle était en colère alors ils n'allaient certainement pas commencer maintenant.

C'est alors que la manager se mit vraiment à avoir ses instincts de mère poule et de madame propre s'éveiller. Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit un placard d'où elle en sortit des serpillières, des seaux, des balais, des sacs poubelles, des chiffons, des gants en caoutchouc et tout un arsenal de produits d'entretien. Puis elle se mit à faire des rondes autour de la pièce. Après avoir bien tout étudié et avoir incité inconsciemment les garçons à prendre une meilleure posture, elle se retrouva de nouveau à l'entrée.

D'où elle prit les pleins pouvoirs. "Sena, Monta, je veux que vous me remplissiez ces seaux d'eau chaude. Demandez au concierge et dites-lui que vous venez de ma part. Kurita, Daikichi, j'ai besoin que vous ramassiez toute la nourriture et la jetiez. Yukimitsu, peux-tu organiser ces feuilles volantes ? Juumonji, avec les deux autres sortez toutes les fringues dehors et faites des piles. Une de blanc. Une de sombre. Une de rouge. Kuroki mets un pantalon avant tout."

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres en évitant son regard.

"Desuite !"

Brusquement ils ne pouvaient pas être suffisamment rapides. Se bousculant les uns les autres et se prenant les pieds dans tout ce qui traînait. Se redressant comme s'ils venaient de faire une réception ratée au football, c'était presque comique que de les voir plonger vers leurs tâches sans jamais remettre en question leurs ordres.

Et elle n'avait même pas besoin d'un petit livre noir.

En parlant de ça, la manager vérifia sa montre, il était justement l'heure de l'entraînement. Si elle ne se trompait pas -et elle ne pensait pas se tromper- un certain quarterback allait arriver dans trois, deux, un ...

"Putain d'manager !"

Juste à temps.

Immédiatement elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le-dit quarterback. Les yeux plissés, elle le regarda dans les yeux et avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à balancer des ordres ou des insultes, c'était du 50/50, elle lui avait mit le balai entre les mains. Et s'appliqua à lui dire très exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui avec. "Ceci est un balai. Tu es visiblement ignorant de sa fonction première. Saisis-en-toi par le manche et balais tous les détritus avec le bout en forme de brosse. Assure-toi de passer autour des machines à sous et derrière les meubles."

Elle tendit la main derrière lui et se saisit de sa deuxième arme de prédilection. Qu'elle lui mit aussi entre les pattes. "Ceci est une serpillière. Elle a la même fonction que le balai. Si tu as des questions, eh bien, tu es intelligent. Fais travailler ta cervelle." A ce moment-là elle s'était glissée derrière lui afin de se tenir entre le quarterback et la porte. Plaçant ses deux mains dans son dos à lui elle le poussa vers l'intérieur de la pièce en disant d'un ton final : "Je veux que cet endroit redevienne comme il était avant et je ne veux aucune excuse."

Pour mettre les points sur les i elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Elle ne s'était pas encore tournée complètement vers les filles qu'elle se retrouva au milieu d'un câlin collectif.

"C'était magnifique !"

"Tu étais splendide là-dedans !"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais fait ! C'était trop cool !"

"Oh merci ! Merci merci merci !"

Elle se félicita aussi mentalement. Après tout, si elle devait passait autant de temps qu'elle le pensait avec le très célèbre quarterback il allait devoir faire sa part. Il était hors de question qu'elle vive dans une porcherie.


	39. Un Complot Domestique (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Un Complot Domestique (OS)

* * *

Elle avait fait sa part de lessive dans sa relativement courte vie. En fait, elle avait lavé bien plus que son lot de linge sale. Entre le sien, celui de l'équipe qui ne cessait de s'agrandir et quelques coups du sort, elle avait passé plus de temps à faire la lessive que la plupart des gens qu'elle côtoyait. Ça voulait dire des mois -des années même d'expérience en matière de triage, de trempage, de blanchiment, de lavage, de séchage, de repassage, de triage à nouveau et de pliage qu'elle avait emmagasinés.

N'empêche avec tout ça, elle n'avait jamais, un mot qu'elle n'utilisait pas à la légère, vu quelque chose comme ça.

D'accord elle avait déjà eu affaire à son chemisier favori qui avait rétréci au lavage. Oui, elle admettait avoir fait virer au rose pale une machine de blanc. Il y avait même eu un accident regrettable où sa lingerie avait été dans un cycle normal au lieu d'un cycle délicat. Ce n'étaient que des erreurs de débutants que tout un chacun avait vécu. Qui lui étaient arrivés au début de sa carrière de blanchisseuse et plus depuis.

Mais ça ? Ça c'était juste ridicule. C'était vraiment le seul mot pour décrire ce qui arrivait à son lot de lessive hebdomadaire.

Son système pour laver ses vêtements n'avait pas changé depuis l'école primaire. Elle avait appliqué le même procédé à la lettre du lycée à l'université et aussi après la remise des diplômes. Ça n'avait jamais raté. Alors pourquoi, elle se posait la question, au nom de tout ce qui était sacré et du bon karma qui devait lui tomber dessus finissait-elle avec une chaussette solitaire quand elle vidait le sèche-linge ? Ce n'était pas juste une fois. Elle pouvait faire passer une chaussette qui manquait pour un drôle de phénomène naturel qui arrivait une fois de temps à autre. D'accord ça la rendait perplexe et frustrée mais ce n'était que des chaussettes. Toutefois de perdre une chaussette à chaque fois qu'elle faisait la lessive ça c'était inacceptable. Ça la rendait aussi folle.

Il n'y avait pas de modèle en plus. Parfois c'était la chaussette gauche. D'autres fois la chaussette droite. Ça venait d'une nouvelle paire de chaussettes. Et puis d'une vieille paire de chaussettes. C'était l'une de ses chaussettes à lui. La prochaine fois ce serait une chaussette de l'une de ses paires à elle. Une chaussette de sport. Une chaussette habillée. Une chaussette à motifs. Une chaussette de couleur unie. Une socquette. Une chaussette pour ses protège-tibia. Une chaussette taille mi-jambe. Quoi que ce soit qui faisait disparaître une chaussette par semaine, ce n'était pas discriminatoire au moins.

Donc franchement, en quoi cette semaine serait-elle différente ? Ça avait été la même chose tous les samedi depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble.

Après le petit-déjeuner elle passait une bonne demi-heure à faire l'inventaire de sa cuisine. Tandis qu'elle rédigeait sa liste il écrivait sa propre liste de gens à harceler pour la semaine. Puis ils se rendaient au supermarché, payaient leurs achats et rentraient à la maison. Elle rangeait la nourriture pendant qu'il ramassait tout son linge sale qui traînait dans le salon pour le mettre dans le panier. Puis il prenait son portable et des papiers pendant qu'elle lui reprenait le panier et ils descendaient plusieurs étages jusqu'à la buanderie de l'immeuble.

Elle commençait la lessive pendant qu'il travaillait. Elle remontait à l'étage pour ranger un peu pendant qu'il travaillait. Elle redescendait pour prendre le linge de la machine et le mettre dans le sèche-linge -s'assurant à chaque fois qu'aucune chaussette n'était sans sa jumelle- pendant qu'il travaillait. Elle remontait pour commencer à préparer à manger, pour rédiger son agenda de la semaine, pour appeler Suzuna, puis redescendait pour sortir le linge du sèche-linge pendant que tout ce temps il travaillait.

Puis arrivait le moment crucial où elle commençait à tout plier. D'abord les pantalons. Puis les hauts. En troisième venaient ce qui allaient sur des cintres. En quatrième il y avait les sous-vêtements. Et en dernier les chaussettes.

Ce qui amenait Mamori à sa situation actuelle.

Alors qu'elle mettait sa tête et ses épaules dans le sèche-linge, ce qu'elle faisait assez souvent dernièrement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que peut-être la machine de l'immeuble n'était qu'un horrible engin mangeur de chaussettes qui s'éclatait à la faire chercher un bout de vêtement qu'elle ne trouverait jamais. Logiquement elle savait que si la chaussette avait disparu elle allait rester ainsi. Les expériences passées lui avaient montrés qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière et qu'elle n'y mettrait jamais la main dessus malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Mais il y avait cette partie illogique, très agacée, et têtue de sa personne qui l'aidait à tenir tête à son mari quotidiennement qui ne voulait pas jeter l'éponge sans un mot. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait à moitié dans le sèche-linge commun à insulter de tous les noms une chaussette qu'elle ne reverrait plus.

Cependant c'était justement parce qu'elle avait la tête dans la machine qu'elle manquait la façon dont Youichi avait choisi ce moment très précis pour faire une pause. Elle était complètement aveugle au sourire satisfait presque carnassier qui étirait ses lèvres. Ignorante de ses yeux qui regardaient avec intense intérêt une partie fort gracieuse de son anatomie qui était pour le moment en train de se trémousser à cause de ses efforts futiles pour fouiller la machine. Seize chaussantes manquantes au compteur, et Mamori Hiruma était toujours incapable de se rendre compte que son sournois de mari avait une chaussette encore humide dans la poche.


	40. Quatre murs et un plafond (6 sur 10)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Quatre murs et un plafond (6 sur 10)

* * *

"Le sol est en bois nu. Un tapis va être nécessaire. A voir. Se doit d'être doux. Pas à poils longs. Considérer quelque chose d'éducatif mais d'amusant. Une carte du Japon. Un circuit de train. Un terrain de football. Ça existe ? Se renseigner."

Suzuna Kobayakawa prenait très sérieusement son travail comme décoratrice officieuse de la chambre du bébé. Elle observait en ce moment-même la pièce vide qui allait être convertie de rangement supplémentaire en chambre d'enfant. C'était une pièce de bonne taille, plus grand que ce qu'elle s'était attendue à trouver alors ça avait été une agréable surprise. Ça lui donnait plus d'espace pour travailler. Un cahier sous le bras, elle parlait distinctement dans le dictaphone qu'elle avait apporté avec elle pour être sûre de ne pas oublié l'une des idées qui lui venaient sur le moment.

"Il y a beaucoup de place. Le berceau sera en acajou et placé contre le mur du fond le plus loin de la fenêtre pour évider les courants d'air en hiver. Note pour moi-même : se renseigner sur des chaises à bascule confortables."

Sur le sol près de la porte se trouvait une petite pile de magazines et de carnets à dessin. Des post-it marquaient leurs pages et ils étaient remplis de part en part de son écriture. Chacun contenait des idées et des suggestions pour les meubles que la chambre d'enfant allait accueillir. Ces meubles constituaient jusque-là mais n'étaient pas limités à : un coffre à jouets, une commode, une table à langer, une chaise à bascule, et un berceau. Si elle avait son mot à dire, ce qui était le cas que les parents le sachent ou non, cet enfant sera gâté.

"Les rideaux devront être sombres pour bloquer le soleil d'après-midi pendant la sieste. Il est hors de question que des stores soient utiliser à la place des rideaux."

Jetant un coup d'œil à son portable, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant de devoir partir. La station de train qu'elle devait prendre pour rentrer chez elle était à quelques blocs de là. Elle avait encore besoin après ça de se doucher, s'habiller et de se dépêcher de rejoindre le restaurant où elle retrouverait son mari pour fêter leurs trois ans de mariage. En plus elle se disait que ce serait probablement de mauvais goût que d'avoir la moitié du couple être en retard pendant que l'autre moitié attendait nerveusement dans un joli restaurant. Sena, paix à son âme, ne réagissait toujours pas bien sous l'œil du public. Et rien ne disait coups-d'œil-et-ragots que de rester tout seul à consulter sa montre toutes les dix secondes assis dans un établissement pour lequel il fallait réserver des semaines à l'avance.

"Suzuna-chan ? Il n'est pas bientôt l'heure pour toi d'y aller ?"

Faisant volte-face, elle sourit joyeusement à son amie de longue date. "Je me préparais à y aller. Je voulais juste me faire une idée des couleurs avant de partir."

"Eh bien, j'ai quelques idées sur le sujet." Mamori se cala à côté d'elle et regarda la pièce autour d'elle. Avec une main sur son ventre qui grossissait jour après jour, elle désigna de l'autre les murs. "Je pensais demander à Musashi de mettre un lambris blanc sur les murs. Et puis de faire des rayures roses et lavande de ce côté là. Ou peut-être..."

"Mon fils n'aura pas sa chambre peint en putain d'rose et en violet." Même s'il n'était pas en vue mais au bout du couloir, la voix de Youichi Hiruma continuait à couper tous les sons et à mettre un terme à toute conversation.

Pour un temps.

Les yeux brillants dangereusement, sa femme tourna la tête pour répondre en haussant le ton au couloir : "Ça pourrait être une fille !"

Silencieusement, comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Suzuna ramassa ses affaires et quitta l'appartement. Même si elle adorait les regarder en venir aux mots, elle devait vraiment y aller. Sans oublier que si elle se laisser prendre au milieu il y avait une grande probabilité que Sena reste tout seul jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant. Mais une chose était sûre, cette discussion était loin d'être terminée.


	41. Les Nécessités d'un Jour de Pluie (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Les Nécessités d'un Jour de Pluie (OS)

* * *

Mamori savait qu'elle aurait dû rester couchée ce matin.

Dans un moment de maladresse inhabituel de sa part elle était rentrée dans sa commode en sautant du lit. Il n'y avait plus de lait pour ses céréales, son toast était tombé côté confiture sur le sol de la cuisine avant qu'elle n'ait pu mordre dedans. Le projet qu'elle avait potassé toute la semaine dernière était resté sur la table et sa mère était sortie faire les courses et ne pouvait donc pas lui amené à l'école. Enfin alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle du club sous le couvert de son parapluie, la pluie s'était mise à tomber drue -tandis que la journée avait commencé ensoleillée comme jamais- et elle avait glissé.

Non pas juste dérapé, le genre où on se rattrape sans problème avant de paraître ridicule. Oh non. Son pied avait vraiment glissé lorsqu'elle était arrivée à un endroit particulièrement boueux du terrain. Ses jambes avaient cédé sous elle et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se préparer qu'elle tombait durement sur ses fesses avec un _plaf_ retentissant.

Pas un _vlan_ mais un _plaf_.

La manager frissonna un peu en sentant l'eau froide et la boue flasque s'infiltrer à travers sa jupe et ses chaussures. Soulevant sa main elle grimaça en essayant de secouer la boue qui y était collée

Elle aurait vraiment dû rester couchée.

Hiruma était occupé à mettre à jour certaines choses et à regarder à nouveau des images de leur dernier match quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Levant les yeux il vit l'étrange apparition de sa manager, trempée, boueuse, et ayant l'air de vouloir taper quelque chose. Ses yeux suivirent sa silhouette tandis qu'elle marchait à pas lourds vers l'autre bout de la pièce -ses chaussures faisant un bruit de succion à chaque pas- pour aller allumer le feu sous la bouilloire.

Elle cherchait dans les placards un mug et des sachets de thé quand il lui parlât avec un sourcil haussé : "Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé bordel ?"

"Rien." Parvint-elle à prononcer entre ses dents qui claquaient et la bouilloire qui sifflait.

Il se remit à mâcher son chewing-gum tandis que son attention retournait à l'ordinateur. "Rien ne te fait pas ressembler à un rat qu'on aurait noyé."

Mamori ne se fatigua pas à répondre. Au lieu de ça elle lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait faire, et en considérant sa matinée ça pouvait bien être le regard le plus méchant qu'elle ait jamais fait. Puis elle concentra toute son humeur massacrante à verser l'eau chaude dans sa tasse et à mettre le sachet de thé dedans. Avec des mains un peu tremblantes elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres frémissantes et souffla dessus, essayant de la refroidir un peu.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Déshabille-toi."

Elle faillit lâcher sa tasse sous le choc. "Quoi ?"

Il regarda de nouveau dans sa direction avec un sourcil haussé. "Dans le vestiaire. Enlève tes fringues et mets quelque chose d'autre. Un truc de sec. Il est pas foutument question que tu chopes la crève juste avant un match."

"Oh." Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Reposant sa boisson chaude elle prit une serviette sur l'étagère.

Il la regarda avec un peu plus d'attention. "Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que je voulais dire ?"

"Ri-rien." Bégaya-t-elle en s'échappant dans le vestiaire et en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le clic du verrou résonna dans la petite pièce.

Hiruma avait l'air bien trop amusé tandis qu'il criait à la porte fermée : "J'aurais jamais cru que t'aies un esprit aussi mal tournée, fichue manager ! On dirait bien que t'es pas aussi douce et innocente que tu voudrais nous faire croire !"

"Tais-toi !" Il y avait une pause pendant laquelle aucun autre son que les touches du clavier et les flac d'habits humides qui tombent au sol ne se firent entendre. Ce qui fut suivi par le son d'une fermeture éclair qu'on ouvrait et le froissement d'un sac qu'on fouillait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il tapait toujours sur son clavier quand elle parla de nouveau. Bien que cette fois elle n'ait pas l'air énervée, juste incertaine. Incertaine et hésitante. "Hiruma-kun ?"

Le quarterback ne prit même pas la peine de faire une pause. "Ouais ?"

Il y eut un silence.

Un très long silence. Ce qui était anormal parce que sa manager n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pensait. C'était sa qualité la plus utile et la plus chiante.

Il considérait se répéter, les yeux toujours scotchés à l'écran sans faire mine de changer, quand sa voix lui parvint de nouveau à travers le pan de bois qui les séparait.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer un uniforme de rechange que personne n'utilise ?" Mais il s'arrêta une fois qu'il l'entendit ce qu'elle disait. Il pouvait discerner en fait la gêne dans sa voix, pouvait imaginer le rouge de ses joues alors qu'elle continuait ses explications : "Le mien est trempé, mon uniforme de rechange est à la maison et je ne te fais vraiment pas confiance pour récupérer ma tenue de sport dans mon casier."

Un sourire suffisant se formait déjà sur son visage. Se penchant en arrière avec ses pieds sur la table il réfléchissait.

Il y avait tellement de possibilités.

Hiruma ne fit pas un son pour indiquer qu'il l'avait entendu. Son esprit passant en revue toutes ses idées jusque là. Choper un dictaphone et lui faire répéter sa phrase pour l'humilier plus tard. Ne pas répondre du tout et voir ce qu'elle va faire. Se glisser discrètement hors de la pièce pendant qu'elle est toujours coincé dans le vestiaire, forcer ouvert son casier et lui amener sa tenue de sport juste pour voir comment elle réagirait. C'était du cinquante-cinquante entre lui faire tout un sermon en essayant de lui casser la tronche avec le premier truc qui lui passerait sous la main et lui prendre simplement la tenue des mains en explosant de rage en son for intérieur. Bien sûr il pouvait aussi faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts.

"Hiruma-kun ?" Pendant ce temps une Mamori très gelée et pratiquement nue était toujours dans le vestiaire en se sentant comme la plus grosse des andouilles au monde de s'être déshabiller sans prendre un change dans l'armoire avant.

Il lui fallait rassembler toute sa force d'esprit pour empêcher ses dents de claquer. Vraiment, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était une boisson chaude et une grosse couette tout droit sortie du sèche-linge. Toutefois, vu les circonstances, elle se rabattrait sur un uniforme de rechange et une tasse de thé tiédasse en attendant pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle était en train de considérer juste serrer les dents, remettre ses habits trempés et prendre elle-même un change dans l'armoire quand la voix du quarterback mit fin à ses réflexions. "Et le mot magique ?"

Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure et tout avec le fait qu'il se foutait d'elle lui coula le long du dos. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train de lui arriver. Elle était forte, indépendante. Elle n'allait pas jouer à ce petit jeu qu'il voulait lui faire faire. "Hiruma-kun..."

Elle était aussi profondément outragée par le ton suppliant qu'avait sa voix à ses oreilles.

"Et le mot magique ?" Il savait qu'il avait gagné ce tour. Non seulement il le savait mais il l'exploitait aussi juste pour son petit plaisir. Elle était à moitié convaincue qu'il avait un moyen d'enregistrer le moment exact où elle allait craquer. Et, franchement, si elle était honnête avec elle-même ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le froid, la honte et sa nature généralement polie lui disaient tous d'en finir. Après tout qu'était une petite bataille au milieu d'une guerre ? C'était une question de priorités. Et en ce moment ses priorités étaient d'être au sec, au chaud et pas à moitié nue.

Pourtant, elle devait combattre un petit peu l'inévitable. Si elle ne lui mettait pas les points sur les i qui le ferait ? En plus il y avait toujours l'espoir qu'elle puisse encore récupérer une victoire surprise là. "Est-ce vraiment néces... ?"

"A un esprit mal tournée et est grossière." Il avait le toupet d'avoir l'air qu'elle l'ait déçu. "Je t'ai toujours prise pour une sainte-nitouche. C'est vraiment déstabilisant que d'apprendre le contraire." Elle n'était pas complètement convaincue qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre grincer des dents de l'autre côté de la porte. "Je croyais que t'étais bien élevée, merde."

C'était une éloge à sa capacité à faire plusieurs choses à la fois qu'elle pouvait grincer des dents alors qu'elles claquaient déjà violemment. Prenant une grande inspiration agacée par le nez, elle retint son souffle un instant avant de relâcher un soupir résigné. "S'il-te-plait ?"

Elle vacilla même lorsque le mot quitta sa bouche.

Pendant une seconde la seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre c'était ses dents. Et puis elle entendit son grand éclat de rire et elle faillit souhaiter que ses dents claquent encore plus fort pour ne pas l'entendre rire. Le son d'un chaise qui raclait contre le sol lui parvint, suivi du son d'un des placard qu'on ouvrait et qu'on fermait. Et puis il y eut le son distinct de son poing contre la porte du vestiaire.

Avec un étrange mélange de réticence et d'empressement, elle ouvrit la porte juste assez pour faire passer son bras nu à travers.

Sa main ne trouva que de l'air. La pensée qu'il s'était joué d'elle, qu'il ne lui avait pas pris de change et qu'il s'amusait de la voir chercher dans le vide, lui traversa brièvement l'esprit. Et puis ses doigts tremblants tombèrent sur quelque chose de doux et de décidément pas humides. Elle pouvait juste imaginer son air suffisant alors qu'il disait : "Alors c'était pas si difficile, hein ?"

Sa réponse fut un teint rouge pivoine qu'il ne pouvait pas voir et une porte claquée qu'il pouvait voir.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle faisait la lessive, qu'elle réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas juste donné un uniforme de rechange que personne n'utilisait. Il lui avait donné son propre uniforme de rechange. Celui avec son numéro dans le dos et tout le tintouin.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en tirer comme conclusion.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice : J'ai recherché les onomatopées en français qui pouvaient le mieux traduire ceux utilisés par l'auteur. Et vous apprendrez que d'après le Wikitionnaire, _vlan_ indique un bruit soudain qui pourrait marquer une chute sur sol  sec et _plaf_ indique une chute dans un liquide ou ici  une flaque de boue. Donc j'espère que comme dans la version originale vous avez bien saisi la nuance et avez partagés la "douleur" de Mamori. C'était pas son jour... mais il semblerait que oui vu la conclusion si vous me suivez, fans de HiruMamo. Allez, la suite ! Merci d'ailleurs encore à mes lecteurs et ceux qui commentent, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez ou pas, je suis ouverte à toute critique. Bonne lecture !**


	42. Tic Tac Horloge Biologique (7 sur 10)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Tic Tac Horloge Biologique (7 sur 10)

* * *

Le soleil se lève à approximativement 6h30 à Tokyo durant les derniers jours de mars et les premiers d'avril, et à part les quelques gens qui ont des boulots qui requièrent qu'ils soient réveillés, personne ne devrait être debout et fonctionnel avant que la Nature elle-même ne soit tirée de l'accalmie de sa nuit. C'était la croyance entendue d'une certaine jeune femme très fatiguée, très agacés et très enceinte qui était en train de fixer d'un air mauvais son réveil qui donnait l'heure très matinale de 3h17. Son regard se transforma rapidement en grimace à cause d'une soudaine douleur dans son ventre. Grommelant quelques mots choisis empruntés au vocabulaire coloré de son mari, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir.

Seulement pour être réveillée à nouveau en sursaut par une plus grande douleur, qui fut rapidement suivie d'une autre et d'une autre jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'elle puisse faire fut d'essayer de se souvenir des exercices de respirations qu'on lui avait appris tout en tentant de réveiller son mari qui dormait toujours.

"Youichi..." Elle grogna en secouant son épaule. "Youichi." Il y avait une urgence grandissante dans la force avec laquelle elle secouait son épaule et dans sa voix alors qu'il s'enfonçait juste un peu plus dans les couvertures. "Youichi si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant je vais te ...aïe !"

Ce qu'elle comptait lui faire fut perdu pour toujours alors qu'une contraction particulièrement douloureuse la fit lâcher son épaule et s'appuyer sur ses mains pour essayer de se redresser pour avoir moins mal. Heureusement, ou malheureusement selon comment vous le regardez, sa main se retrouva posé sur le bout de l'oreille de son mari. Aussi, quand elle fit une boule des draps dans ses poings dans une tentative de soulager un peu ses douleurs, elle lui tira en fait sur l'oreille. Ce qui le réveilla de suite et le mit aussitôt dans une humeur exécrable.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" S'écria le blond alors qu'il se mettait sur son séant. Sa main vint aussitôt massé son oreille abusée. "Qu'est-ce que t'as ?"

Elle le fixa avec le regard le plus noir qu'elle ait jamais décerné à quelqu'un. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Je suis sûre le point de _donner naissance_ et toi tu dors !"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une telle manière qu'à un tout autre moment elle aurait trouvé ça comique, mais présentement, elle avait un peu autre chose en tête. Le choc fut de courte durée et ses yeux reprirent leur forme habituelle et son esprit se mit à tourner à toute vitesse pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire par la suite.

"Putain !" D'un air décisif il rejeta les couvertures et sauta du lit. Il se précipita de son côté du lit. L'entourant de ses bras il se dépêcha mais en même temps fit attention à la faire aller jusqu'à la porte. Là il la laissa un moment toute seule pour récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin. Quand il revint vers elle, elle avait réussi à mettre une paire de mules, les seules chaussures qu'elle arrivait à enfiler sans problèmes.

Il mit des chaussures sans regarder alors qu'il se retenait lourdement au chambranle de la porte et se cognait le coude à une petite table sur laquelle ils mettaient leurs clés. "Tu pouvais pas te mettre à accoucher à une heure convenable ?"

"Oh hé bien pardon de dér-aïe-ger !" Lui cria-t-elle en réponse en enfilant avec difficulté son manteau. "La prochaine fois je vais essayer d'avoir le bébé pendant les horaires de bureau ! Est-ce que l'heure du déjeuner t'irait ? Si tu es trop occupé j'ai une aïe place à 16h !"

Hiruma avait juste fini de mettre son manteau et il se tourna vers sa femme qui avait toujours autant de mal avec le sien. Plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules il l'aidât à l'enfiler avec facilité. Choisissant d'ignorer son dernier commentaire, il prit le sac avec leurs effets et son portable. Composant un numéro à toute vitesse, il guida sa femme grommelant dans l'ascenseur. Tapant du pied d'impatience en attendant que quelqu'un prenne l'appel. Six sonneries plus tard (cinq de trop si vous lui demandiez son avis) on décrocha. Du moins c'est ce que Mamori devina quand son mari se mit soudainement à demander, ou plutôt à exiger, un taxi. Quoi que la pauvre âme à l'autre bout du fil lui disait, ça n'améliorait pas son humeur. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux il avait déjà sortit son petit livre noir et demandait à savoir à qui il parlait.

Mamori manqua ce que son mari avait sur l'homme tandis qu'elle se sentait glisser le long du mur de l'ascenseur jusqu'au sol. Ses yeux se fermaient sans lui demander son avis tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Seulement pour se rouvrir un instant plus tard quand elle sentit la poigne d'un certain blond pour la faire tenir debout. "Ne t'assoies pas . Je veux pas que mon gosse naisse dans un foutu ascenseur où les cons peuvent avoir faits des conneries."

Elle parvint à ne pas prêter attention à son coup de gueule sur les cons de l'immeuble en concentrant toute sa volonté sur rester debout et ne pas bouger. Mais quoi qu'il ait pu dire à la compagnie de taxi a fait son oeuvre parce que quand ils parvinrent au rez-de-chaussée et sur le trottoir, un taxi jaune pimpant les attendait. A côté du taxi se trouvait un jeune homme visiblement très nerveux et très fatigué. Il avait dû sauter au bas de son lit et pile dans le taxi parce qu'il portait encore son pyjama. Ça et il ne semblait pas avoir de chaussettes, ou de chaussures d'ailleurs.

Et, en temps normal, elle aurait hurler sur son mari pour avoir osé faire peur à cet homme pour qu'il se pointe échevelé à 4h du matin. Mais ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. En fait, ce n'était même pas un jour. Pour le moment ils étaient encore en pleine nuit.

Sur ce elle permit à son mari de la faire monter à l'arrière en ne râlant que pour la forme. Elle laissa même passer les injures adressées au chauffeur terrifié. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, à cause de sa conscience, juste rester assise et regarder sans un mot la silhouette du chauffeur disparaitre au loin alors que son mari écrasait la pédale. "Youichi tu ne peux pas prendre ..."

"Je viens juste de le faire." L'interrompit-il et c'était tout aussi bien parce que c'était de plus en plus dur pour elle que de former des mots en même temps que de respirer.

Sa main se saisit de la poignée de la porte alors qu'il prenait un virage serré sur la droite. "Bon dieu ralentis !"

"Pas avant d'avoir atteint l'hôpital." Il changea de vitesse en la regardant dans le rétroviseur.

"Youichi ! La voiture !"

"Je l'ai vu !"

Dans l'ensemble ce n'était pas un bon début pour la journée et le soleil n'était même pas encore levé.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice : Je ne sais pas quelle est l'expérience de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la grossesse et de l'accouchement, mais en ce qui me concerne je n'en ai pas alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la traduction de ce texte en me basant sur ce que je vois à la télé. J'espère que vous aimez ces OS parce que moi je les adore et je ne sais pas comment le dire mieux qu'en les traduisant. Bonne lecture !**


	43. Pas le temps de dire Bonjour (8 sur 10)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Pas le temps de dire Bonjour (8 sur 10)

* * *

"Comment ça une putain de fausse alarme ?"

C'était exclamé d'une telle façon que la question ne fut pas seulement entendue par tout le monde dans la pièce mais par tout le monde dans la maternité et plusieurs personnes dans l'ascenseur. En plus du petit groupe d'amis et de membres de la famille qui étaient pour le moment dans la salle d'attente.

Inutile de préciser que Youichi Hiruma n'était pas ravi par la nouvelle.

Toutefois, malgré son apparence échevelée et son expression furieuse, le docteur ne flanchait pas devant Hiruma. C'était un hommage aux heures d'entretiens et aux semaines de recherche de la part de Mamori pour trouver une obstétricienne inébranlable. Elle avait fait de même avec tous leurs médecins (dentistes, docteurs, infirmières, etc) plus pour sa paix d'esprit que pour autre chose. Elle voulait s'assurer que quoi qu'utilise son mari furieux pour les menacer ils continueraient à ne voir que le bien de la famille Hiruma, d'un point de vue médical.

Et donc, malgré le fait que le futur père avait les moyens et l'envie de faire de sa vie un enfer et cela très vite, l'obstétricienne parla franchement d'une manière professionnelle mais réconfortante. "Mamori-san a vécu ce qui est communément appelé le faux travail. Elle n'est pas en train d'avoir le bébé. Elle n'a pas perdu les eaux, le bébé va bien et elle est prête à rentrer chez vous dès que les papiers auront été signés."

Mécontent il avait signé les papiers qu'elle lui tendait. Et puis il était allé expliqué ce qui était, ou plutôt pas, arrivé aux gens qui campaient dans la salle d'attente. L'obstétricienne l'avait laissé s'en occuper pour pouvoir aller rassurer la future maman.

Enfin les deux futurs parents purent rentrer chez eux. Épuisés et pas d'humeur à se farcir le chauffeur transi de froid qui attendait dans le vestibule qu'on lui rende son taxi.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent elle eut plusieurs de ces 'putains de fausses couches' comme les appelait Hiruma. Chacune faisait grandir l'espoir que ça allait être la bonne cette fois pour n'être que dépit et frustration qu'aucun bébé ne soit arrivé cette fois-ci encore. Ce qui laissait une jeune femme très enceinte se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cette torture et un jeune homme très frustré se demander qui il pouvait menacer pour que le foutu vrai travail commence et que le foutu faux travail à la con cesse.

* * *

Mamori Hiruma avait très très _très_ envie de ne plus être enceinte.

Non pas qu'elle ne voulait plus être mère. Elle ne reconsidérait pas le fait d'avoir un bébé ou quoi. C'était juste qu'elle était fatiguée d'être enceinte tout le temps ! Elle ne voulait plus devoir trouver une position confortable pour dormir ou avoir les pieds gonflés ou se sentir en général comme une baleine avec des gaz. Oui elle comprenait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment grosse. Bien sûr la part logique de son cerveau savait que tout ça était normal, que chaque future maman passait par la même phase.

Mais purée elle voulait que le bébé sorte et ce maintenant !

Pourtant elle reconnaissait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire. Le bébé sortirait quand le bébé aura décidé qu'il était prêt à sortir et aucune frustration n'allait le faire sortir plus vite.

C'est pourquoi elle laissa échapper un soupir résigné et se cala un peu plus au fond du fauteuil confortable qui prenait beaucoup de place dans leur salon. Le fauteuil était en fait à Youichi et s'il était au courant qu'elle était assise dedans il aurait sans doute piqué une crise. Il avait une certaine possessivité vis-à-vis du fauteuil, et il avait raison se disait-elle. C'était un fauteuil très confortable, douillet et en général très plaisant dans lequel prendre place.

C'était en fait le seul meuble dans lequel elle pouvait s'asseoir qui soulageait son mal de dos et n'était pas chiant pour en sortir.

C'était décidément un jour de calme pour elle. Elle avait déjà passé une bonne partie de la matinée à se lamenter sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir ses pieds. Et puis elle avait consommé un léger déjeuner avant de râler qu'elle était très fatiguée tout en étant bien trop endolorie pour s'allonger pour une sieste. Ce qui l'avait amené à s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil en particulier d'où elle pesait le pour et le contre vis-à-vis de se lever pour récupérer le livre qu'elle avait en train. Et c'est alors que quelque chose d'extraordinaire arriva.

Elle perdit les eaux.

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Et quand son cerveau eut finalement procédé ce qu'il se passait sa première pensée fut à la voix pas féminine et pas maternelle. C'était que Youichi allait râler comme pas deux quand il allait découvrir qu'elle avait perdu dans son fauteuil chéri.

Regardant la tâche sombre qui montrait clairement où elle était assise quelques instants auparavant, elle contempla brièvement l'idée de nettoyer la tâche avant d'aller à l'hôpital. Et puis la réalisation pleine et entière de ce que perdre les eaux signifiait lui tomba dessus et elle décida qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire avec. Alors elle se dirigea vers leur chambre pour se changer. Et puis se diriger à la cuisine où elle allait se saisir du téléphone.

Sa main s'arrêta juste avant que ses doigts ne touchent le combiné.

Repensant aux fausses alarmes, à l'air fatigué sur la figure de ses amies, au fait qu'elle savait que la plupart d'entre eux avaient des choses importantes prévues pour la journée, elle écarta sa main du combiné. Avec un hochement déterminé de la tête elle se mit à écrire un mot. Rapidement elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, gribouilla l'heure sur son papier, et accrocha la note au frigo. Puis elle se rendit dans l'entrée, mit un moment à enfiler ses chaussures avant de prendre son manteau et le sac préparé pour l'occasion posé à côté de la porte. Enfin elle vérifia qu'elle avait ses clés et son portable dans sa poche avant de sortir.

Comme d'habitude elle s'assurait que leur appartement était fermé à double tour avant de descendre par l'ascenseur.

* * *

Youichi Hiruma avait fini tôt pour changer. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment fini tôt. Il en avait juste assez de travailler avec des idiots pour aujourd'hui et avait décidé qu'à la maison il travaillerait bien plus et qu'en bonus il verrait l'air surpris sur la tronche enceinte de sa bonne femme. Et, puisqu'il était Youichi Hiruma, personne ne protesta alors qu'il sortait en trombe du bâtiment. La plupart décidèrent de se jeter sous les bureaux et derrière les plantes en pot. Le reste choisit de rester immobiles afin de ne pas attirer son attention.

Et donc il arriva chez lui à 15h45 en se sentant mieux et prêt à faire des remarques qui rendrait rouge pivoine Mamori dans un fascinant mélange de honte et d'indignation. Elle était déjà facile à mettre en rogne avant le bébé. Maintenant c'était comme de voler une sucette à un enfant mais avec la plaisante surprise d'avoir droit à des réparties détonantes. Il avait un sourire plein de dents sur la figure quand il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Sourire qui se transforma en grimace perplexe quand il rentra chez lui pour ne trouver personne.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en venir à cette conclusion. Il ne sentait pas les débuts d'un dîner ou les restes d'un déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas le bruit d'elle s'occupant ici ou là à ranger un truc ou un autre. Plus important encore ses chaussures n'étaient pas dans l'entrée et son manteau manquait à l'appel.

Ce qui le rendit aussitôt suspicieux. Puisqu'elle n'aimait pas sortir aussi près de sa date d'accouchement et il n'avait pas reçu d'appels lui indiquant qu'elle sortait prendre l'air avec quelqu'un. Ne s'embêtant pas à enlever ses chaussures il passa en revue immédiatement toutes les autres pièces (il y en avait trois : leur chambre, la chambre du bébé et la salle de bain) avant de revenir dans l'entrée.

Et puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la note qui était sur le frigo et qui n'y était pas quand il était partit ce matin. En cinq grands pas il avait arraché la note du frigo, faisant voler l'aimant à travers la pièce pour tomber dans un coin. Sa prise sur le papier le froissait à moitié alors qu'il scannait le contenu de la note. Elle avait été soigneusement rédigé dans l'écriture délicate de sa femme et avait l'air pensé et non griffonné d'un ton paniqué. Comme si elle marquait la liste des courses ou que son rendez-vous chez le dentiste avait été changé.

 _J'ai perdu les eaux. Je suis partie à l'hôpital, je pense pas être rentrée pour le dîner._

 _-Mamori_

 _15h17_

Le silence choqué emplit la pièce. Les yeux se plissèrent de rage et d'incompréhension totale alors qu'ils lurent encore et encore la simple note qui était dans sa main.

"Putain !"

Le son de la porte qu'on claquait derrière soi résonna à travers l'appartement et ne fut couvert que par les pas lourds et précipités ainsi que par la flopée de jurons qui suivirent.


	44. Main dans la Main (9 sur 10)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Main dans la Main (9 sur 10)

* * *

Mamori était pratiquement sûre que c'était elle qui était enceinte.

Après tout elle était la seule de leur couple a avoir les moyens physiques de donner naissance à un enfant. Sans oublier que c'était elle qui avait progressivement perdu ses pieds de vue au fil des mois. En plus c'était elle que les docteurs avaient félicités lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. N'empêche, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son jaloux de mari qui parlait de ces épouses manquant de considération, à voir la manière dont il s'était comporté pendant sa grossesse elle commençait sérieusement à remettre en doute qui était enceinte d'eux deux.

Parce que même si c'était elle qui avait eu la tête dans la cuvette à plus d'une occasion c'était lui qui avait l'air un peu vert pour l'heure. Et puis les sautes d'humeur que tous les maris qu'elle connaissait redoutaient n'étaient jamais apparues chez elle, à part les deux trois fois où elle avait été un peu brusque par manque de sommeil. Elles semblaient par contre être apparu chez son mari qui passait des injures à la réflexion muette au rire maniaque en quelques secondes d'intervalles.

Et, bien qu'elle devait admettre que de vouloir subitement des choux à la crème remplis de pèches au sirop et saupoudrés de cannelle semblait quelque peu inhabituel. Ce n'était rien comparé au besoin soudain du blond de remplacer ses chewing-gums sans sucre par des carrés de chocolat noir.

Et aujourd'hui, regardant leurs mains serrées l'une dans l'autre : alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de supporter la douleur qui venait avec donner la vie ; Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder que même si c'était elle qui avait un bébé bien vivant en son sein et elle qui attrapait les draps alors qu'une autre contraction se faisait connaitre, c'était lui qui ne voulait pas lâcher.


	45. La beauté est dans l'œil (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 45 : La beauté est dans l'œil de celui qui regarde (OS)

* * *

Pour Suzuna les résultats du Sondage Féminin de Popularité des Quarterback qui était imprimé dans le dernier numéro de American Football Monthly étaient totalement inacceptables. Harao des Sphinx dominait la majorité de la compétition, mais c'était à prévoir au vu de ses fans. En deuxième se trouvait Marco des Dinosaurs, là elle fut surprise parce que personnellement elle le trouvait louche au possible. Tous les autres avaient plus ou moins marqués des points ici ou là avec la gente féminine et c'était bien pour eux.

Pourtant ce qui alimentait sa colère c'était la position du quarterback de Deimon. Pour être plus précis son manque de position dans le top 10. Ou dans le reste du sondage en fait. Il n'y était pas.

Il y avait bien son nom avec une astérisque qui indiquait que le lecteur devait regarder en bas de page pour en apprendre plus. Ce qu'elle fit. Il était écrit, et elle cita verbatim :"Toutes les filles se sont enfuies à la mention de son nom." Ça, elle trouvait, c'était inacceptable.

En tant que chef officieuse de la publicité et capitaine de l'équipe de pompom-girls de Deimon, elle sentait que c'était à elle de résoudre la situation. Alors elle convoqua une réunion d'urgence avec une représentante par année et une par club. Il lui avait fallu plus de temps que prévu mais ça s'était fait. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit assis pour lancer le sujet.

"Pourquoi vous vous êtes toutes enfuies ?"

Elle avait toujours préféré être direct.

Ne s'embêtant pas à attendre qu'elles répondent, elle leur montra le magazine ouvert à la page du sondage. "Ce sondage devait déterminer la popularité féminine de chaque quarterback dans leurs écoles respectives. On est même pas dedans parce qu'apparemment chaque fille à qui ce gars a voulu causer se sont enfuies en hurlant dès qu'il a mentionné le nom d'Hiruma-kun."

Son regard perçant ne manqua pas la façon dont chaque fille dans la pièce fit la grimace et regarda la sortie juste à la mention de son nom.

"Je n'essaye pas de prêcher que ce sondage cherchait à comparer les personnalités des joueurs. Qu'il était uniquement question de gentillesse et de bons sentiments. Parce qu'on sait tous que c'est faux." A ce moment-là elle abattit le magazine sur le podium à partir duquel elle présidait. "La popularité du quarterback a directement à voir avec le fait qu'il soit canon. C'est juste ça. Pas de si, de et ou de mais. C'est un fait. Il n'y a pas de débats à avoir."

Elle reçu quelques affirmations grommelées plus que prononcées distinctement.

"Alors pourquoi," elle leva les bras au ciel d'un air déroutée, "Hiruma-kun n'est pas dans le Top 5 ? On est toutes d'accord qu'il est super canon !"

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Suzuna se sentit soudain très embarrassée. Baissant les bras pour poser ses mains sur le podium, elle se pencha un peu vers son public qui semblait nerveux. Sa voix se fait plus douce qu'auparavant. "On est toutes d'accord qu'il est super canon ... non ?"

Rien ni personne ne lui répondit si ce n'est que certaines filles avaient l'air très inconfortables.

La réalisation de ce que ce silence signifiait lui tomba dessus comme une tonne de briques. Littéralement. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber à la renverse était sa prise sur le podium. "Vous êtes sérieuses ?"

"Il fait peur !"

S'exclama une fille. Aussitôt que les mots eurent quittés sa bouche elle avait plaqué ses mains dessus, comme pour éviter que d'autres s'en échappent avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur et Suzuna s'inquiétait vaguement pour la fille qui regardait tour à tour la pièce sous tous les angles. Comme si le démon en personne allait se pointer pour l'abattre d'une minute à l'autre.

Ce qui, considérant l'impeccable timing et l'ouïe hors du commun d'Hiruma-kun, n'était pas une peur non fondée.

Cependant, ces trois mots lâchés d'une honnêteté teintée par de la peur, semblait être tout ce qu'attendait les autres pour parler. Et bon sang elles en avaient des choses à dire. La plupart concernaient son petit livre noir et la façon dont il hantait leurs cauchemars et comment il pouvait être en ce moment-même en train de les écouter donc elles devaient partir ! Où était la sortir ? Elles étaient trop jeunes pour mourir ! C'était vraiment une expérience écrasante.

"D'accord... Je ... Non ... Eh bien." Finalement Suzuna prit une grande inspiration et hurla : "SILENCE !"

Les filles, qui étaient à deux commentaires et une mention de son nom de devenir une foule en panique, se turent aussitôt.

"Asseyez-vous !"

Elles s'assirent.

"Bien." Suzuna se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous semblez toutes avoir des ... réserves quand il est question de voir Hiruma-kun comme autre chose qu'un démon tyrannique. Mais je suis sûre que nous pouvons toutes être matures à ce propos. Considérez ça d'une manière objective. Il est humain et il est canon. On peut au moins tomber d'accord là-dessus, non ?"

Les expressions sur leurs visages indiquaient clairement que non elles ne pouvaient pas au moins tomber d'accord là-dessus.

"Ça va être plus dur que prévu." Grommela-t-elle en tapant des mains. "Bon ! J'ai besoin que vous fermiez toutes les yeux."

Elles avaient l'air réticente à fermer les yeux.

"J'ai dit fermer les yeux !" Elles les fermèrent. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait prévu que la réunion se passe mais aux grands maux les grands moyens. "Très bien alors maintenant inspirer profondément. Tout le monde est détendu ? Bien. Maintenant je veux que vous vous concentriez. Concentrez-vous vraiment bien. Je veux que vous visualisiez Hiruma-kun."

Si ce n'était pas si frustrant elle aurait pu trouver ça amusant que tous les visages paisibles avaient viré à l'horreur totale. Certains semblaient même prêtes à sauter par la fenêtre à tout moment. "Restez calmes ! Inspirations profondes, tout le monde. Continuez à le visualiser sauf que maintenant vous allez oubliez toutes ses armes. Allez, oubliez-les." Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que leurs visages semblent s'apaiser quelque peu. "Bien. Bien. Maintenant rendez-le muet. Faites-le taire et fermez-lui la bouche. Très bien, continuez à inspirer profondément, d'accord les filles ?"

Elles avaient l'air le plus calme qu'elles les aient jamais vues depuis que son nom avait été prononcé.

Il était temps d'annoncer la pièce de résistance. "Maintenant oubliez le livre noir. Faites-le juste disparaître et prétendez un instant qu'il ne connait pas vos plus noirs secrets et ne vous fait pas chanter avec. Juste pour un moment je veux que vous imaginez toutes Hiruma-kun ainsi. Pas d'armes, pas de livre, pas de paroles. Juste un garçon qui vous sourit avec cet air intense dans le regard et un sourire satisfait avec plein de dents pointues.

Les souffles coupés apprirent à Suzuna à quel moment exact elles se mirent toutes à l'imaginer comme il fallait.

Bien sûr l'exclamation de "Oh mon dieu qu'il est canon !" l'aida un brin.

Et c'est comme ça que la population féminine du Lycée Deimon vit Youichi Hiruma non pas comme un monstre sociopathe sans cœur, une image qu'il avait passé des années à arranger, mais comme un jeune homme franchement canon et célibataire qui avait la possibilité d'être doux comme un agneau avec celle qui capturerait son cœur. Et donc, de sa position protégée derrière le podium, Suzuna regarda d'un air tout fier comment avec un peu de jugeote elle avait réglé le problème. Maintenant tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était d'appeler ce journaliste pour arranger une visite afin que les vrais résultats pour leur quarterback soient connus.

Bien que, en entendant les plans assez élaborés pour le Fan Club Officiel du Démon de Démon, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en leur ouvrant les yeux. Elle était sûre qu'Hiruma-kun n'allait pas être content quand il réaliserait qui était responsable pour le détournement de son image de dictateur du Mal. Et puis il y avait Mamori qui maintenant avait de la compétition pour gagner ses affections.

Bien sûr elle allait nier qu'il y avait de la compétition puisque de toute façon elle n'était pas intéressée. Du tout. Jamais. Elles pouvaient l'avoir et elle serait parfaitement contente pour le couple. Toutefois Suzuna savait que tout au fond, vraiment, vraiment tout au fond du cœur de Mamori il y avait ce bout presque microscopique qui l'aimait plus que comme un ami. Et en révélant au monde qu'Hiruma était sexy il y aurait forcément moins de temps pour cette petite graine d'affection pour pousser en une rose d'amour comme il se devait. Se grattant l'arrière du crane, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était peut-être allée trop vite en besogne sur ce coup-là.

Juste un peu.

Suzuna se demanda si elle devrait appeler Mamori et s'excuser auprès d'elle une fois qu'elle aura contacté le magazine.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice : Le titre est un proverbe portugais tiré d'un bouquin de 1987. Bonne lecture !**


	46. L'Ordre des Choses (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 46 : L'Ordre des Choses (OS)

* * *

Ce n'était pas souvent mais parfois Youichi Hiruma n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les signes d'avertissements d'une situation qui partait rapidement en vrille.

En fait c'est moins une question de pas-très-souvent et puis de -ça-n'est-jamais-arrivé-avant.

Jamais.

Et donc le jour où ça arriva il parvint à être complètement inconscient de tous les signes qui promettaient un effondrement imminent de la nouvelle et donc fragile relation qu'il avait avec sa jusque-là manager et il se retrouva sans moyen d'amortir les dommages. Il ne le réalisait pas encore mais leur conversation actuelle était le début de quelque chose de très mauvais.

Les yeux écarquillés le regardaient. "Qu'as-tu dit ?"

"J'ai dit que si tu comptais toujours visiter ta grand-mère cet été tu devrais acheter tes billets d'avion maintenant." Il leva les yeux quand il sentit son regard lui faire des trous dans le crâne. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, juste inattendu pour l'heure. Elle réservait généralement ce regard quand il avait fait quelque chose de mal et il avait beau y réfléchir il n'avait rien dit qu'elle pouvait désapprouver. "Quoi ?"

Elle avait l'air très suspicieuse. "Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé."

"Tu y vas chaque été." Il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Il lui offrait un conseil d'ami. Essayant de lui faire avoir des billets moins chers pour ne pas qu'elle s'en préoccupe plus tard. C'était un petit copain prévenant et elle le regardait comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Je sais que j'y vais chaque été. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment tu sais que j'y vais chaque été."

"Comme d'habitude." Il maintint le contact visuel avec elle, même si en son for intérieur il commençait à se mettre sur la défensive : comme s'il devait se préparer à une dispute. Ce qui était ridicule. Il n'y avait pas de dispute à avoir. Et pourtant...

Elle était tendue. Sans doute sans raison, elle devait se l'admettre. Elle réagissait de manière disproportionnée, ce qui lui arrivait plus souvent qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. C'était l'une de ses qualités les moins attachantes. Il l'avait sans doute entendu de sa mère. Ils étaient proches d'une façon qui la rendait presque inconfortable. N'empêche elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de se serrer en poings. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par comme d'habitude ?"

Il lui un regard qui disait tu-te-fiches-de-moi.

Quand elle continua de le regarder méchamment et ses doigts de devenir blancs par manque de sang, il soupira. Sortant un petit livre bien connu de sa poche, il sentit que leur conversation avait pris une horrible tournure. Ses muscles se préparèrent à ce qu'il prédisait allait être une réponse explosive.

Il n'avait pas tort.

La réalisation qu'il avait fouillé son dossier la rendait malade. "Tu ne peux pas te mettre à monter un dossier sur moi !"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait." C'était seulement parce qu'elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle voyait qu'il était légèrement insulté qu'elle ait insinué un truc pareil. Elle allait presque s'excuser, lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Après tout il était vraiment possible qu'il l'ait entendu de sa mère. Sa mère l'aimait bien et leur sujet préféré quand elle les laissait seuls était elle. Mais voilà il ouvrit sa grande gueule et montra de nouveau son livre. C'était comme s'il essayait de la mettre en colère. "Je n'ai rien demandé. Je n'ai fait que consulter ton dossier."

Sa mâchoire se décrocha. "C'est même pire !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ce matin ?" Il remit le petit livre noir dans sa poche.

C'était vraiment la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui dire à ce moment-là.

Elle battit des paupières sous le choc. Ses joues étaient rouges sous le coup de la colère. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Ce que j'ai c'est un copain sans respect pour ma vie privée."

Maintenant il était carrément insulté. Il avait plein de respect pour elle, plus de respect que pour quiconque d'autre. "Tu savais pour le livre avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Tu savais que t'étais dedans, même si je ne te l'ai pas dit -tu le savais. Mais je ne t'ai jamais menacé avec comme pour les autres. Tu l'as remarqué ? Merde ! J'ai plus de respect pour toi que pour quiconque d'autre."

Elle n'écouta pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres sur moi dans ton livre ?"

"Les basiques." Le regard qu'elle lui lançait était vraiment brûlant. "Tu t'es cassé le bras quand tu avais huit ans en essayant de piquer une orange sur l'arbre de ton voisin. Tu as chialé quand t'as eu un 89 en maths au collège. Jusqu'au lycée t'as ..."

"C'est de la triche !" Intérieurement elle fit la grimace aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche. Ça avait l'air puéril quand elle le disait comme ça. Cette fois elle essaya d'être plus mature dans sa réaction. "Tu es sensé me demandé ce genre de choses. Nous sommes supposés apprendre ces choses-là sur l'un l'autre. Tu n'es pas sensé collecter des infos sur moi quand je sors avec toi, espèce de ... crétin !"

Elle n'avait jamais été très mature autour d'Hiruma.

Il était juste sur le point de lui balancer ses insultes favorites quand elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se jeta sur ses talons. "Où est-ce que tu crois aller ?"

"A la maison." Cracha-t-elle, ne s'embêtant pas à tourner la tête dans sa direction.

C'était un truc de malade. Il sortait avec une folle. "Tu es ridi..."

"Ne me parle pas !" Hurla-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas elle continua à marcher d'un pas furieux à travers le terrain de foot. Quand elle entendit les bruits de pas familiers qui étaient les siens elle précisa : "Et ne me suis pas !"

Alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner il essayait de calmer le mauvais pressentiment qui étreignaient son cœur et ses tripes. Ce n'était qu'une autre dispute. Elle allait se calmer. Elle allait l'appeler plus tard et ils feraient avec. Franchement, c'était trop ridicule pour durer longtemps.

Elle n'avait jamais été capable de lui en vouloir pour aussi longtemps jusque là.

Il ne le montrait pas mais ça commençait vraiment à le faire flipper. La politesse forcée lorsqu'elle devait lui parler à cause de l'équipe et le regard noir qu'elle lui servait quand elle n'avait pas à être polie. Et puis il y avait les petits coups d'œil triste qu'elle lui coulait quand elle croyait ne pas être vue. Et puis il se surprit à manquer les petites choses. Comme quand elle préparait le déjeuner pour eux deux ou quand il la raccompagnait jusqu'à sa porte bien qu'il vivait de l'autre côté de l'université. C'était suffisant pour le distraire dans leur dernier match pour qu'il manque complètement la première passe.

Lorsqu'un autre match arriva il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il était concentré et calculateur mais pas assez pour ignorer ça pendant tout un match de nouveau. S'il ne résolvait pas ça ils allaient perdre. Il n'arrivait pas à complètement bloquer la nausée qui lui venait lorsqu'elle le regardait comme s'il l'avait déçu. C'était vraiment horrible.

Et elle n'avait pas l'air de lâcher non plus de son côté. Si cette chose entre eux devait se résoudre un jour il devait faire quelque chose. Il allait faire le premier pas.

Il parvint à la voir entre quatre yeux juste avant qu'ils ne doivent aller sur le terrain. Tout le monde était dehors prêt à courir et ça ne leur laissait que quelques minutes d'intimité dans le vestiaire. Il essaya de paraître aussi peu menaçant que possible, ce qui était difficile puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire le contraire.

"J'ai pigé maintenant."

Il la regarda d'un œil critique alors que sa posture se relâchait et qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui avec moins de colère et plus d'espoir dans le regard pour la première fois depuis des semaines. "Ah bon ?"

"Ouais." Il sentit son cœur se libérer un peu. Il lui fit un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents, sa main se glissant dans le creux de ses reins. Gentiment il se mit à la guider vers la sortie qui les mènerait sur le terrain. "Maintenant vas-y on a un match à gagner et puis après je t'invite au resto."

Il y eut un moment où elle le laissa la guider. Un instant bref où elle était contente. Qu'il ait compris mais alors elle vit ses yeux et l'instant prit fin.

Il se jouait d'elle et son cœur sombra.

Elle s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre la porte. "... Non."

Il baissa les yeux sur elle. "Quoi ?"

"Non, tu ne piges pas." Elle parlait lentement, comme si elle choisissait très précisément les mots à utiliser avant de les dire. "Je peux le voir."

"Bien sûr que je pige. Je te l'ai dit, non ?"

Elle repoussa son bras et fit volte-face. "Non tu ne piges pas et tu mens à ce sujet. Tu t'attends à ce que je te croie et que je continue comme si tout allait bien mais tout ne va pas bien. Si tu peux pas voir pourquoi je ne suis pas contente et que tu doives mentir que tu comprends alors je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas continuer."

Sa voix avait tremblé sur le dernier mot mais elle restait décidée. Maintenant, pour la première fois d'après ses souvenirs, elle lui tournait le dos en s'en allant. Elle le quittait.

"Hé !"

Malgré la façon dont sa voix avait ricoché sur les murs, elle continua de marcher vers la sortie.

"Foutue manager !"

Il sentit quelque chose en son être qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps. C'était un sentiment de panique qu'il ne pouvait pas secouer, comme si s'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant ce serait trop tard. Ce qui était ridicule parce que ce n'était qu'une stupide dispute. Ils en avaient eu des centaines au fil de leur association. Ils tourneraient la page.

N'est-ce pas ?

"Mamori !"

Elle prit la porte.


	47. Essayer l'Honnêteté (Suite de l'OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 47 : Essayer l'Honnêteté (Suite de l'OS précédent)

* * *

Si elle ne voulait pas lui parler c'était tout aussi bien. Bon débarras tiens. Ça lui allait comme un gant : il ne voulait pas lui parler de toute façon. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était elle qui réagissait de manière disproportionnée. Cette fois c'était son tour de s'excuser auprès de lui. Il n'allait pas essayer pour qu'elle s'éloigne sans lui. Une fois de plus. Peut-être, s'il se sentait généreux, accepterait-il ses excuses après une bonne période de repentance et d'explications.

Peut-être.

Et si elle ne s'excusait jamais eh bien qu'elle aille griller en enfer. Il se débrouillait très bien avant qu'elle n'arrive dans sa vie. Et il se débrouillait très bien depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé comme un con dans le vestiaire. En gros il allait bien. Tout allait bien.

Quand la porte de la pièce réservée uniquement à regarder de vieilles cassettes de matchs s'ouvrit, il leva les yeux par curiosité. On était vendredi après-midi et la plupart des joueurs étaient partis à la première occasion. Il n'y aurait dû y avoir personne qui aurait voulu voir les cassettes avec lui. Surtout puisque de faire ça équivalait à passer du temps avec lui. Donc ce n'était qu'une réaction instinctive que de regarder d'un air impassible la porte s'ouvrir et de ne rien laisser paraître quand ce fut sa manager et copine qui la referma derrière elle.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement nerveuse en jouant avec l'ourlet de sa jupe mais elle avait l'air suffisamment déterminée pour le regarder dans les yeux en demandant : "On peut parler ?"

Il la considéra un instant. Puis il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Il éteignit la télé alors qu'il était en train de regarder un match. Il ferma son ordinateur. Il alla même jusqu'à mettre son téléphone portable ne silencieux.

Il voulait entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire sans interruption.

C'était ... intimidant au possible. D'avoir son attention pleine et entière comme ça. A moins que ce soit durant un match, une personne qui communiquait avec Hiruma avait moins que 5% de son attention à n'importe quel moment. Si quelqu'un avait de la chance, ou de la malchance selon qui était concerné, alors ils avaient 10% sans distraction. Jamais plus de 10.

N'empêche elle l'avait ignoré pour trop longtemps. Si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose bientôt alors elle avait peur de n'être plus sa foutue manager comme il se plaisait à l'appeler affectueusement. A la place elle serait bientôt connue sous le nom de sa putain d'ex. Une expression d'affection qui serait tout sauf affectueuse. Donc elle déglutit et se lança.

Ce qui aurait été bien plus facile s'il ne la regardait pas aussi intensément.

S'asseyant elle ouvrit la bouche. Prête à se lancer dans son discours qu'elle avait si soigneusement préparé ces derniers jours afin de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments de la manière la plus directe possible. Seulement aucune des lignes savamment répétées ne lui revenait à l'esprit. Au lieu de ça elle balança tout un tas de choses qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de dire. "Est-ce que tu savais que je n'ai plus mangé d'orange depuis que j'ai cassé mon bras ?"

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il savait.

"Ou que j'ai caché cette interro pendant trois jours avant que ma mère le trouve ?"

Le professeur qu'il avait interrogé pour avoir l'info ne l'avait pas précisé.

"Parfois..." Elle semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. C'était bien plus dire qu'elle ne l'aurait crû. "Parfois ce n'est pas juste les faits. Parfois c'est à propos de la confiance que l'on a en l'autre. C'est moins à propos des trucs sur moi et plus à propos des choses que je veux que tu saches sur moi. Est-ce que c'est compréhensible ?"

Ça ne l'était pas et il le lui fit remarquer.

Maintenant elle avait visiblement l'air frustrée. Bien qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer, et bien qu'elle se plantait totalement se faisait. "Quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble je savais que tu connaissais probablement des trucs sur moi que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Alors d'accord j'ai réagis démesurément quand tu m'as répondu franchement.

Mais j'avais espéré être celle qui te dirait ce genre de choses. Que nous pourrions sortir et que je serais suffisamment confortable avec toi pour te dire ce genre de choses. Parce que je ne dis pas ce genre de choses à tout le monde. Je veux que nous soyons suffisamment proches pour que je puisse te raconter ces histoires sans avoir l'impression que tu vas te mettre à te moquer de moi ou à les utiliser contre moi plus tard.

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas comme la plupart des couples mais je pensais que nous pourrions au moins être comme les couples normaux qui sont comme ça. Qui se parlent et apprennent des trucs sur les uns les autres entre eux et pas en demandant à des étrangers. Alors ça m'énerve que tu ais décidé de sauter carrément cette étape dans notre relation." Elle était lancée maintenant et il n'y avait pas moyen de l'arrêter. Même s'il l'avait voulu. "On dirait que tu sais toutes ces choses sur moi mais que je ne sais rien de toi. Et puis tu t'es excusé et je croyais que tu avais compris pourquoi j'étais tant en colère mais en fait non. Et puis je ne pouvais plus être dans la même pièce que toi. Je devais partir. Et je suis désolée d'être partie de la sorte. Je me sens vraiment mal à ce sujet et j'espère que tu me pardonneras."

Maintenant elle arrêta de le regarder dans les yeux et fixa à la place le mur derrière lui. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était d'attendre sa réponse. Une réponse qui tardait à venir, ainsi que son silence pesant la rendaient extrêmement nerveuse.

Tellement nerveuse qu'elle sursauta quand il parla enfin.

"T'as mangé ?"

La question la prit par surprise. "J'ai... quoi ?"

"T'as mangé ?"

Le grognement de son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuner, qui était il y a des heures. Elle battit des paupières. "Non. Je suis venue aussitôt les cours finis et je ne suis pas passée chez moi."

Il semblait qu'il n'allait rien dire de plus. Et puis il se mit debout et glissa son sac sur l'épaule. "Prends tes affaires."

Elle était sur le point de râler. De quoi parlait-il ? Où allaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que manger avait à voir avec tout ça ? Cependant, quelque chose fit tic dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne puisse parler. Il avait accepté ses excuses à sa manière. C'était subtil mais c'était là. Il était désolé de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. C'était sa façon à lui de se racheter sans le crier sous tous les toits.

Mais plus important encore il semblait qu'elle lui ait manqué. Peut-être autant qu'il lui avait manqué.

Il l'avait pardonné. Et il était navré.

Elle sourit. "Ça me va."

C'était suffisant.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice : Parce que je ne pouvais pas rester sur une mauvaise fin. Merci encore pour votre support à tous et ed13 tu es génial ! Bonne lecture !**


	48. Un Malentendu de Plus (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 48 : Un Malentendu de Plus (OS)

* * *

"Donc..." Dire des banalités n'était pas quelque chose en quoi Doburoku excellait mais il n'en pouvait plus du silence. Musashi lisait très sérieusement son journal à la table et la Anezaki rangeait des étagères. L'entrainement était déjà fini alors tous les autres étaient rentrés. Hiruma allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre de la supérette mais il ne pouvait pas attendre aussi longtemps pour que quelqu'un parle. "Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'Hiruma et toi êtes partis ensemble avant que l'entrainement ne soit fini hier."

Ladite manager à qui il s'adressait lui jeta un regard circonspect. Par-dessus son épaule. Si cette conversation allait là où elle pensait elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. N'empêche elle lui accorda le bénéfice du doute. "Nous avions des choses à faire en préparation du match à venir."

"C'est comme ça que vous l'appelez de vos jours ?" Doburoku s'appuyait un peu plus lourdement sur le manche de son balai brosse, l'expression songeuse. "De mon temps on appelait ça un rencard."

Elle n'aurait pas dû lui accorder ce bénéfice. Elle l'avait entendu prononcer à voix haute des pensées similaires depuis le peu de temps qu'il avait été là. Ça l'agaçait et l'horrifiait comme pas possible qu'il les voyait de la sorte.

Un cri de rage suraiguë difficilement contenue lui fit mal aux oreilles alors qu'il la regardait partir en trombe. Sans doute pour faire quelque chose de productif, bien qu'il avait la suspicion grandissante que c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

La porte claqua derrière elle.

Dans son coin le kicker tourna une page. Ses yeux ne s'arrachant jamais à sa lecture. "Ils ne sortent pas ensemble mais il y a encore moyen qu'ils y arrivent."

Les engrenages rouillés et poussiéreux dans la tête de Doburoku se mirent à grincer. "Alors ils sont tous les deux dans le déni ?"

Musashi secoua à peine la tête. "Non. C'est un amour à sens unique."

Soudain le coach sentit une vive douleur dans sa bedaine. Il était sûr à 75% que c'était de la culpabilité et non pas les effets d'un stage avancé de son aventure avec la bouteille. "La pauvre fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle se met dans tous ses états quand j'en parle ? Elle ne peut pas ..."

A ça le kicker tout désigné laissa échapper un petit rire. "Oh non. Anezaki est complètement inconsciente de ses sentiments."

"Quoi ?" Musashi était chanceux que le quarterback avait confisqué la flasque jusqu'à la fin de la journée de travail ou le kicker se serait trouvé du mauvais côté d'un jet recraché de saké. Le nouveau coach s'écroula avec son balai quand l'énormité de la phrase le prit de court et qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Doburoku savait qu'il n'était plus très jeune mais il ne pensait pas être suffisamment vieux pour avoir perdu l'ouïe. Mais peut-être que son corps était plus vieux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre en ce cas. "Tu ... c'est-à-dire... non..."

"Hum ?" Le lycéen continuait de parcourir calmement la section sportive.

Doburoku se ressaisit du mieux qu'il put. " Qu'as-tu dit ?"

Musashi prit ça pour un signe que des explications supplémentaires étaient nécessaires. Avec précaution il plia son journal. Se concentrant plus sur la conversation. "Anezaki n'est pas intéressée."

"Ça veut dire que ..." Doburoku pâlit considérablement tandis qu'il réalisait ce que cela impliquait.

Musashi hocha la tête d'un air solennel. "Hiruma est celui qui se retient."

"Non."

"Si."

Eh bien, il n'y avait rien à redire. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle on pouvait compter quand il était question de Musashi c'était de sa fiabilité. S'il disait que leur quarterback était à fond sur une fille qui était horrifiée rien qu'à être accoquiner avec ce dernier de la sorte, alors c'est que c'était le cas. Les miracles ne cessaient jamais de se produire il semblait. Le coach jeta un coup d'œil sympathique dans la direction de la porte toujours fermée. "Mais faudrait pas qu'on lui dise ..."

"Tu l'emporteras dans la tombe, vieux chnoque."

Doburoku serra sa main sur son cœur.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière lui. En fait, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retourner. Il avait la forte suspicion que s'il voyait l'expression qui allait avec le ton de la voix qu'il venait juste d'entendre il tomberait raide mort. Alors il préféra lâcher le balai brosse qu'il avait redressé en même temps qu'il se relevait pour regarder d'un air affolé autour de lui mais surtout pas derrière.

"Vous avez vu l'heure, j'ai un truc ..."

Il était sortit avant même d'avoir fini sa pitoyable excuse.

"Foutu vieux con lubrique." Hiruma tira une chaise pour prendre place à côté de son meilleur ami. "Y a même pas de putain d'horloge."

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

Des yeux bleus perçants se mirent à fixer d'un air menaçant le kicker qui lisait très sérieusement la une de son journal. Le ton du quarterback était bien plus calme et plus mortel que tout à l'heure. "Pareil pour toi, le vioque. Pas un putain d'mot."

Musashi se contenta de hausser les épaules en rouvrant son journal.


	49. N'est-ce Pas Romantique ? (OS)

Auteur : Dozen and One Stars

Traductrice : Hermi-kô

* * *

Chapitre 49 : N'est-ce Pas Romantique ? (OS)

* * *

Ça devait sans doute être un moment si insignifiant qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rappelait. La météo avait été glaciale. Mais vraiment. Puisque les rues recouvertes de verglas n'allaient pas de paire avec un chemin pour rentrer en rollers, elle avait dû utiliser ses pieds pour autre chose que glisser sur l'asphalte.

Il faisait si froid qu'elle avait décidé de couper par la rue principale au lieu de prendre le chemin le plus scénique qu'elle préférait. Elle avait été à l'autre bout de la rue quand elle les avait vu donc elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais elle avait aussitôt reconnus les deux silhouettes familières qui sortaient du café.

Bon ce n'était pas inhabituel en soi pour Mamori nee-chan et le Boss Hiruma d'être ensembles. Même en public. Tandis qu'elle était sur le point de leur faire part de sa présence en leur criant un bonsoir tonitruant, son exclamation resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

Ils semblaient être dans leur monde à se disputer pour un rien encore une fois. Elle semblait lui faire la morale tandis qu'il lui faisait un sourire à pleines dents en parlant au téléphone. Ses manches à elle étaient emmêlées et elle essayait sans grand succès de mettre son manteau.

Et puis son sourire se fit bien moins suffisant. En fait il semblait presque content lorsqu'il referma d'un coup sec son portable. D'une main il le rangeait dans sa poche et de l'autre il l'aidait dans son entreprise. Il tint précautionneusement le lourd manteau par le col, guidant l'un après l'autre ses bras dans les manches. Pendant qu'elle faisait les boutons, il lui enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur les yeux pour bien lui couvrir les oreilles.

Elle se débattit un instant avant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Sa tête se leva d'un coup, une remarque colérique sur le bout de la langue ; quand il se pencha pour presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Quand il s'écarta tout sentiment désagréable avait disparu de son visage. A la place un petit sourire avait germé sur ses lèvres.

Si ce n'était pas assez choquant, il s'arrangea ensuite pour la rapprocher de lui, s'assurant que c'était lui qui marchait du côté des voitures, et il les dirigea ensuite vers l'intersection. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de prendre les reines. Comme si c'était quelque chose qui arrivait tous les soirs.

Elle avait maintenant perdu toute sensation dans les doigts. Les gens lui adressaient de drôles de regard en l'évitant largement sur le trottoir. Et pourtant elle ne remarquait rien de tout cela. Ses pieds étaient enracinés sur place et même s'ils étaient hors de vue depuis longtemps elle n'osait pas respirer de peur de briser l'instant auquel elle venait juste d'assister.

C'était la chose la plus romantique que Suzuna ait jamais vue.


	50. Le Monde Dit Bonjour (10 sur 10)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 50 : Le Monde Dit Bonjour (10 sur 10)

* * *

Il avait cru que rien ne serait plus dérangeant à voir que les échographies de son enfant. Malgré tous les petits bruits de ravissement de sa femme, il n'avait honnêtement même pas pu reconnaître la masse sur le scan comme étant humain. La chose que les docteurs affirmaient être son bébé aurait pu être un chien ou un poulet ou un martien pour le manque de détails et de membres. Ça l'avait dégoûté tout autant que ça l'avait fasciné.

Toutefois le procédé en lui-même de donner naissance à la chose qui avait vécu dans sa femme pour neuf mois était presque trop pour lui. D'accord il avait lu ce qui allait se passer et ils avaient regardés quelques vidéos ensemble pour mieux se préparer. Naïvement il s'était cru prêt pour l'événement qu'était l'arrivée de son premier né dans le monde. Très vite il avait apprit qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il y avait cette ... cette chose qui était vraiment en train de sortir de sa femme : dans des endroits qu'il pensait vraiment qu'aucune chose vivante n'avait le droit de sortir par mais c'était comme ça que faisait la Nature. Les cours de SVT lui avaient appris comment ça allait se passer mais de le voir en vrai arriver à quelqu'un à qui il avait promis de l'aimer quoi qu'il advienne était un tout autre panier de crabes d'émotions.

Et puis il avait tenu en l'air l'enfant, un garçon il pouvait maintenant s'en rendre compte.

Son gosse, avec sa toute petite âme charitable de nouveau-né, n'était pas beau à voir. Il y avait des ... trucs attachés à lui. Des trucs tout gluants qui étaient dérangeants à voir. Il était aussi genre de recroquevillé sur lui-même et le peu de cheveux qu'il avait était tout emmêlés et l'air pas net. Et puis il y avait le cordon ombilical qui tenait toujours et le faisait ressembler à un fruit qui pousserait sur une vigne. La tête avait aussi une drôle de forme à son arrivée brusque dans le monde du dehors. Sans parler de sa peau qui était pelée.

En bref sa première impression était que son gosse le faisait flipper.

Pas franchement le moment le plus fier de sa nouvelle paternité mais voilà.

Il était un peu plus présentable une fois qu'on l'eut tout nettoyé. Emmailloté précautionneusement dans une couverture bleue ils l'avaient placés dans les bras de la femme qui lui avait donné naissance. Se tenant au-dessus d'eux deux, il regarda son fils avec attention maintenant qu'il n'avait plus tous ces trucs désagréables accrochés à lui. Grosso modo il avait toujours la même tronche. Sa tête était toujours bizarre et il avait l'air de pelé mais ...

Mais il était si minuscule. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gros et gêné. Son pouce était plus gros que l'un des poings de son fils. Il avait lancé des ballons qui avaient l'air plus gros que lui. Et puis il était si silencieux. Est-ce que les bébés devaient être aussi silencieux que ça après la naissance ? Il faisait des petits bruits mais ils étaient si bas qu'il pouvait à peine les entendre, malgré le fait qu'il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle de sa femme à travers la fine robe d'hôpital.

Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées à son visage humide de sueur alors qu'elle couvait du regard le petit être dans ses bras."N'est-il pas magnifique ?"

Il n'aurait pas été jusque lé. Mais elle avait enduré un procédé qui avait l'air vraiment douloureux pour donner vie à l'enfant alors sa vision devait en être quelque peu biaisée. Lui par contre n'avait pas eu en son sein le gosse pour neuf mois. Donc son fils était une petite boule rouge toute plissée qui essayait tant bien que mal de mieux se caler dans les bras de sa mère. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu mais c'était le leur.

Et c'était ce qui réchauffait son cœur au point de le faire éclater de fierté.


	51. Une Vigilance Constante (1 sur 2)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 51 : Une Vigilance Constante Mondiale (Partie 1 sur 2 d'Un coup de main pour les fêtes)

* * *

Son souffle planait moqueusement un bref instant sous son nez avant de se dissoudre dans l'air glacial de l'hiver. Bientôt il y en eut un autre et le cycle se perpétuait tandis qu'elle marchait sur un trottoir plutôt vide.

"Mademoiselle Anezaki ?"

S'arrêtant, elle regarda derrière elle et puis baissa les yeux. Il y avait un petit homme derrière elle. Un nain, lui souffla son cerveau : ses membres étaient proportionnels au reste de sa personne. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs d'où elle pouvait bien le connaitre mais faisait chou blanc. Il ne lui disait rien du tout. "Euh... oui. C'est bien moi."

On aurait dit qu'il la jaugeait de pied en cap. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir accosté la bonne Anezaki.

De manière aussi polie qu'elle le pouvait, elle changea de pied d'appui. C'était une vaine tentative pour générer quelque chaleur que ce soit. Elle en profita aussi pour mieux l'observer. Il n'avait pas grand chose à dire. C'était un homme banal d'une taille quant à elle non banale. Il était tiré à quatre épingles dans un costume mais avec une cravate festive du plus mauvais effet. De plus, c'était un étranger : Mais de quelle contrée du monde il venait, Mamori n'aurait su dire.

Il n'empêche qu'elle commençait à perdre toute sensation dans ses orteils. Sans oublier qu'elle était presque certaine que son carton de lait était en train de geler de manière dégoûtante.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider, monsieur ?"

"Pourriez-vous porter un message à M. Hiruma ?"

Eh bien, ça c'était nouveau. D'habitude les gens lui demandaient qu'elle s'arrange pour qu'il les laisse tranquille. Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer et voir ce qu'il se passerait "Bien sûr."

"Une tempête de neige a détruit nos lignes électriques mais nous avons réussis à lancer les générateurs de secours et devrions être de nouveau opérationnels en fin de semaine." Il la regarda très sérieusement. De manière sceptique, certes, mais polie tout de même. "Est-ce que vous avez besoin que je vous l'écrive ?"

Faisant attention à ne pas casser les œufs, elle secoua la tête. "Non. Non merci, je l'ai bien retenu."

"Merci." Il s'inclina de manière très respectueuse.

Elle s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle l'osait, c'est-à-dire qu'elle inclina juste la tête. "Euh... je vous en prie."

Et puis ils se séparèrent. Elle reprit le chemin du retour tandis que lui remontait la rue dans la direction opposée. Elle n'eut fait que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net. "Oh !" Le fait qu'il ne lui ait jamais donné son nom la frappa soudain. Rapidement elle fit volte-face. "De qui devrais-je dire est le message, ... "

Il était parti.

"... monsieur ?"

Quand elle rentra et parla à Hiruma de sa rencontre, ainsi que du message, il ne semblait pas si surpris que cela. Il ne semblait pas non plus enclin à lui en révéler d'avantage. Sa seule réacction fut de dire qu'il était fichtrement temps et puis il se replongea dans ses écrans.

* * *

Il lui fallut pas mal de chantage au cours des semaines à venir et même à sacrifier le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre de l'accompagner au Festival Hivernal. Elle était en train d'admirer les écharpes que vendait un étal quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait toute seule.

Elle se mit à sa recherche. Il était capable de tout et n'importe quoi dans une foule pareille.

Elle le trouva près du mini-zoo. Il y avait tous les animaux habituels : des cochons, des moutons, etc. Il y avait aussi plusieurs drôles de cerfs avec de superbes bois. Il n'était pas seul. Elle pressa le pas, et en se rapprochant elle reconnut le petit homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a de cela plusieurs semaines en rentrant de la supérette. Il y avait aussi une vieille dame qui semblait lui donner un cadeau.

Quand elle arriva, les deux étrangers étaient déjà partis.

Ralentissant le pas, elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Juste un petit cadeau de remerciement."

Elle faillit presque lui sortir un truc du genre : _Un cadeau de remerciement, toi ?_ Mais au lieu de ça elle se pencha en avant pour mieux voir ce qu'il tenait. Ça avait l'air sans danger. C'était une boite en fer blanc avec un dessin de flocon de neige sur le couvercle. Ça ne semblait pas être un pot-de-vin ou un truc du genre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?"

Ouvrant le couvercle, elle sentit un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres en découvrant les cookies fait maison.

"T'en veux un ?" Le sourire qu'il lui adressait était bien trop goguenard à son goût. Il semblait la mettre au défi d'en prendre un. Comme s'il savait qu'elle en voulait un parce qu'elle aimait grignoter et qu'elle ne pouvait jamais résister à une opportunité de se goinfrer. Plus longtemps elle se taisait, plus amusé il paraissait. Il savait aussi que si ce n'était pas elle qui les mangerait ils iraient à la poubelle et Mamori ne supportait pas le gâchis.

Et donc, même si ça lui fendait le cœur, elle répondit d'un ton ferme : "Non merci."

Plus tard, lorsqu'il faisait la queue pour des nouilles et qu'elle gardait une table pour eux deux, elle rouvrit la boîte. Elle était remplie d'appétissants cookies. Ils avaient des formes et des motifs différents les uns des autres. Délicatement elle en prit un en forme d'étoile. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la longue queue dans laquelle se tenait son mari. Il semblait être à deux doigts de menacer la personne devant lui de se casser à l'autre bout du festival pour prendre sa place dans la file.

Bien, il était occupé pour un moment. Joyeusement elle grignota un bout du cookie et faillit le lâcher à cause du choc.

C'était le meilleur cookie qu'elle n'ait jamais mangé.

* * *

C'était une fois encore cette période de l'année.

Mamori insistait pour qu'ils nettoient l'appartement de fond en comble en préparation pour la nouvelle année. C'était pourquoi Hiruma se trouvait en ce moment-même debout sur une chaise, et pas l'une des bonnes mais plutôt celle qui avait un pied branlant.

Pourquoi il était là-haut tandis qu'elle était sous lui à trier le courrier, il ne savait pas trop.

Elle était apparemment bien plus maligne qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"Il y avait une lettre dans la boîte."

Il était présentement en train de foutre l'un des gros cartons dans le placard. Sa voix était sifflante alors qu'il se concentrait pour que tout le bordel ne lui tombe pas sur la gueule. Vu leur poids il se demandait si c'était pas sa collection de briques qu'elle voulait qu'il range pour elle. "Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Elle regarda le nom sur le devant de l'enveloppe. "Ça t'est adressé."

Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça pour le moment. "Ben ouvre-la et lis-la moi."

Un instant plus tard.

"Alors ?"

Elle scanna rapidement le contenu de la lettre. "C'est un mot de remerciement d'un certain M. N pour ton aide avec les cadeaux et espérant de tout cœur que tu sois partant pour l'année prochaine."

"Tsss. Comme s'il survivrait sans moi."

Elle tourna l'enveloppe dans tous les sens en quête d'information supplémentaire. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Ni adresse de retour, ni nom complet ou signature. Elle ne reconnaissait pas non plus l'écriture. "Qui est ce M. N ?"

Posant son pied sur un carton qui contenait des livres à donner aux bonnes œuvres, Hiruma répondit dans un grognement : "M. Noël."

"M. Noël," répéta-t-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

"Ouais." Il parvient finalement à pousser le carton tout au fond. Se penchant pour récupérer le dernier, il fut content d'apprendre qu'il était bien plus léger que le précédent. Celui-là fut ranger en moins de trente secondes et il descendit prestement de la chaise.

"Et où est-ce qu'il habite ?"

"Tout au nord." Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre. Et fut amusé et un peu confus qu'elle le suive comme un petit chien.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu travailles pour le Père Noël ?" D'accord, elle avait dit ça d'un ton un peu précipité et accusatoire, mais c'était beaucoup à avaler. En plus c'était franchement inconcevable. L'idée même était ridicule. Vraiment ridicule. Vraiment ?

Il se sortit un verre et ouvrit le frigo. "C'est pas comme si j'essayais de le cacher."

Sa voix avait pris un ton incrédule. "Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?"

"La putain d'paix dans le monde et une bonne conscience pour avoir aidé mon prochain."

"Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que j'avale que tu ..." Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler ses pensées correctement et il lui fallut un instant pour finir sa phrase : "... que tu files un coup de main à Noël ?"

Il lui servit l'un de _ces_ regards. "Et qui croyais-tu lui fournit sa liste jusque-là ?"

Mamori soupira. Youichi.


	52. Vers les étoiles (2 sur 2)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_  
 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 52 : Vers les étoiles (Partie 2 sur 2 d'Un coup de main pour les fêtes)

* * *

Le bénéfice de plier le linge, en plus d'avoir de jolis vêtements à porter, était qu'il lui donnait la chance de réfléchir. Elle avait fait si souvent cette corvée en particulier que ça en était devenue automatique pour elle. Désormais elle se perdait dans ses pensées. C'était à la fois thérapeutique et utile. C'était durant l'une de ces après-midi là que son esprit lui rappela quel mois on était et quelle date approchait à grands pas. "Tu sais ..."

"Non je ne sais pas." Hiruma ajouta une paire de chaussettes bleues à la pile devant lui.

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour plier quoi que soit : cet homme ne pouvait pas ranger proprement une paire de jeans dans un tiroir. Mais d'un autre côté c'était injuste qu'elle se tape toute la corvée de linge parce qu'il avait un problème avec le pliage. Et donc il était en charge de mettre par paire les chaussettes. Une tâche qui ne manquait jamais de le faire devenir un blondinet ronchon d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Il y a des jours où elle avait été à un cheveu de l'étrangler avec une robe. "Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose."

"Ah ouais ?" Un juron étouffé lui échappa quand il trouva que la plupart des chaussettes étaient à l'envers. C'était l'une de ses bêtes noires et il tenait toujours à qu'elles soient à l'endroit dans le tiroir.

Et bien qu'elle réussit à ne pas avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles devant lui, elle ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de s'étirer vers le haut. Son mari de presque trois intéressantes années était vraiment quelque chose parfois. "Notre anniversaire de mariage, c'est la semaine prochaine."

"C'est marrant comme ça revient tous les ans à la même date."

Elle soupira. En temps normal, avoir une discussion avec lui sans piques était un miracle. Avoir une réponse de sa part quand il était en train de se battre avec les chaussettes était comme d'arracher des dents. Avoir une conversation sans sarcasmes était impossible. N'empêche, son sourire devenait vraiment difficile à retenir quand il découvrit une chaussette de plus à l'envers, c'était toujours marrant. La vie n'était jamais ennuyeuse quand il était là. Même si c'était pour faire des trucs ennuyeux comme plier le linge.

* * *

Le problème, décida-t-elle, pour ceux dont l'anniversaire de mariage était en hiver et qui vivaient dans un pays où la météo suivait avec les saisons était qu'il était très difficile de se mettre sur son trente-et-un. Surtout quand elle avait épousé l'homme le plus imprévisible de la Terre. Cela voulait dire s'habiller avec classe mais de manière pratique afin de faire face aux inévitables surprises. Cela voulait aussi dire mettre assez de couches de vêtements pour éviter chair de poule et orteils gelés.

Parce que la chair de poule et les orteils gelés étaient, en règle général, très tue-l'amour.

Mais leur relation peu conventionnelle Mamori aimait le romantisme. Elle n'en avait pas souvent mais elle s'y attendait, au moins pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Elle avait même l'impression que c'était leur devoir en tant que couple marié que d'être romantique une fois l'an. Et avec tout ce qu'elle se prenait sans ciller, il trouvait cela raisonnable de son côté de faire un effort sur ce coup-là.

C'est pourquoi elle se retrouva emmitouflée de la tête aux pieds mais dans ses plus beaux atours en plein milieu du parc tard le soir de leur troisième anniversaire de mariage. Le parc en lui-même n'était pas si remarquable que ça. C'était le parc dans lequel ils s'étaient promenés plus d'une fois, mais c'était tout. D'accord c'était un joli parc, bien éclairé et dans un bon quartier, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient créés des souvenirs pour la vie là. Il ne l'avait pas demandé en mariage là. Ils n'avaient pas eu leur premier rencard là. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés là. Ce qu'elle trouvait remarquable cependant était le grand traîneau qui n'avait pas l'air à sa place sur l'une des pelouses du parc. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser non plus des huit espèces de rennes qui y étaient harnachés devant.

C'était certainement son idée de sortie la plus romantique et unique. Mais combien romantique, ça elle n'en était pas encore très sûre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?"

Le nez rose à cause du froid : il lui fit l'un de ses sourires. Montant à bord du grand traîneau rouge, il tendit la main et l'aida à prendre place à ses côtés. Installant des couvertures sur leurs genoux, il se saisit nonchalamment des rennes. "Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé ce que ça m'apportait d'aider le gros tas ?"

Il fallut un moment pour qu'elle saisisse de quoi il voulait parler à cause de l'étrangeté de la situation. C'était si étrange qu'elle ne pensa même pas le réprimander pour parler ainsi du Père Noel. "La paix dans le monde et une bonne conscience pour avoir aidé son prochain ?"

"Ouais, mais pas seulement." Elle reconnut cette lueur dans ses yeux. C'était celle qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il trouvait marrant. Bien sûr ce qu'il trouvait marrant et ce que les gens trouvaient marrants en général étaient deux choses bien différentes. Elle se prépara pour ce qu'il allait lui sortir. "J'ai un accès complet à son système de surveillance planétaire comme je l'entends et à son traîneau si je demande en avance et que c'est pas pour Décembre."

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir et ça pouvait se lire sur sa figure.

"Ce traîneau."

Toujours pas.

"Et les rennes volants."

Son expression se figea. "Genre."

La chose suivante qui la frappa fut le vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, ses yeux qui étaient fermés de peur tandis que ses ongles rentraient dans le bois, et elle hurlait comme si quelqu'un était en train de l'assassiner. Il fallut un temps mais enfin elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et la figure qui la piquait à cause du vent d'hiver mais elle ne criait plus. Il y avait une limite pour que quelqu'un hurle comme elle avant d'avoir besoin d'un verre d'eau pour continuer. Il se trouvait que sa limite à elle était trois minutes à pleins poumons plus cinq minutes de gémissements en sourdine avec des petits cris de temps à autre.

"T'as fini d'crier ?"

Elle avait encore probablement un bon hurlement ou deux en elle mais son cœur était coincé dans sa gorge. Alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête pitoyablement.

"Tu veux ouvrir les yeux ?"

Si ses yeux avaient été ouverts elle les aurait écarquillés de panique. Au lieu de ça elle secoua vivement la tête.

Il lui servit l'un de ses petits rires de gorge dont elle était secrètement fan, qui se transforma en un éclat de rire tonitruant qui la fit sursauter. Pas suffisamment pour qu'elle relâche sa prise de fer sur la peinture qui s'écaillait mais suffisamment pour qu'elle serre un peu moins ses yeux fermés. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se força à les ouvrir. Surprise par le vent, elle cliqua beaucoup des paupières.

"Tiens." Elle sentit une petite tape sur son épaule. "Mets-ça."

Elle tâtonna pour parvenir à ajuster les lunettes de protection sur son nez. Dès qu'elle les eut bien placés pour protéger ses yeux, elle s'agrippa de nouveau fortement au traîneau. Battant des cils après les pleurs que lui avait arraché le vent, elle prit enfin le temps de regarder ce qui l'entourait. Au début elle fut remplie d'un étonnant mélange d'émerveillement et d'adrénaline à être si haut dans le ciel avec virtuellement aucune barrière pour la retenir. Et puis elle regarda en bas et elle retint son souffle en voyant les lumières de la ville. Elles étaient si petites de là-haut, de la taille de têtes d'aiguille, vraiment. Et avec aucun des bruits du trafic ou de l'air perpétuellement plein de smog. C'était... c'était magique. D'accord c'était une pensée enfantine, elle le savait, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle éclata de rire. Haut et clair elle ria et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter même si elle le voulait.

"Tu veux essayer ?"

Malgré ses protestations il se rapprocha d'elle. Plaçant les reines dans ses mains à elle, il garda ses mains à lui sur les siennes jusqu'à ce que ses protestations tarissent. Et puis, lentement, il la laissa faire toute seule. Et alors elle riait et criait. Seulement ce n'était pas les cris de banshee de tout à l'heure mais des cris de joie. Se calant confortablement au fond de son siège il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et apprécia le moment.

Meilleur anniversaire de mariage de tous les temps.


	53. L'Inconvénient d'un Esprit Brillant (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 53 : L'Inconvénient d'un Esprit Brillant (OS)

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de changement dans leur relation. Ils se chamaillaient toujours. Il tirait toujours sur les joueurs. Elle le grondait toujours quand elle trouvait qu'il était trop dur, ce qui était quasiment tout le temps. Seulement maintenant elle lui préparer à manger pour midi et essayait de ne pas remettre en compte son autorité devant les autres. Ils rentraient ensemble à la maison et il se retenait de la charrier sur son habitude de manger en public parce que ça la saoulait.

Ce qui l'étonnait par contre dans leur nouvelle relation était le manque de contact physique. Il avait craint les câlins et trucs qu'il était sûr de recevoir d'elle maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple. Après tout elle en faisait à tout le monde. Il s'était préparé mentalement à devoir se tenir la main, à roucouler et à toutes ces conneries affectueuses qu'on lui servait à la télé en ce qui concernait les adolescentes de nos jours. Surtout celles aussi physiques et aux idées aussi arrêtées que sa putain d'manager l'était.

Et donc quand les jours se changèrent en semaines et que rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire ne s'était produit il se mit à se détendre un peu. Il semblerait qu'elle n'allait pas le toucher excessivement comme il l'avait craint.

Et s'il y avait bien réfléchi il aurait trouvé que cela justement l'agacer.

Gravement.

De ne pas faire tous ces câlins enamourés de merde qu'elle aurait dû faire.

En fait ça ne le saoula vraiment qu'une fois qu'il réalisa combien elle était affectueuse avec les autres. Même avec des gens qu'elle connaissait depuis moins de temps qu'elle sortait avec lui. Et puis ça avait commencé à lui prendre la tête. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi elle ne faisait rien.

Les raisons qu'il trouva ne faisaient que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Elles continuèrent de grandir et bouillir en lui jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour il ne puisse plus. Ils faisaient tous les deux une interview avec Kumabukuro, qu'ils avaient croisés de-ci de-là pendant leur carrière de football américain. Il allait s'en aller quand elle lui avait fait l'un de ses fameux câlins d'au revoir. Elle le saluait de la main amicalement et il était sur le point d'exploser.

Il pouvait presque entendre quelque chose se briser en lui. La porte s'était à peine refermée derrière 'Bomberhead' comme on l'appelait dans le temps qu'il lui demandait des explications. Avec son tact habituel bien sûr. "Pourquoi t'évites de me toucher alors que tu sautes au cou du moindre mec ?"

Sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le coup de ce qu'il lui balançait. "Je ne lui ai pas sauté au cou !"

"Il t'a plus touché en une heure que moi en six mois, putain." Il lui jeta un regard noir. "Pourquoi tu fais des trucs comme ça aux autres et pas avec moi, merde ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ?"

"Je ne ..." Quand elle vit l'expression sur son visage elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir rien qu'en niant. Ce fut alors qu'elle se mit à être très agitée. Elle tripota l'ourlet de sa jupe, fixa le sol. Et en plus elle rougissait comme une tomate. "Bon. C'est vrai que j'évite de te faire des câlins et trucs."

Il la regarda comme s'il était près à casser quelqu'un en deux. "Je le sais déjà ça. Ce que je veux savoir c'est _le putain de pourquoi_ !"

"C'est juste... c'est pas ..." Prenant une grande inspiration et le regardant droit dans les yeux elle se lança. "Tu es osseux, d'accord ?"

Il avait passé les dernières semaines à se rendre fou à trouver une raison plausible et voilà ce qu'elle lui sortait ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. "Je suis quoi ?"

"Osseux." Elle était super gênée en le disant, parlant sous le coup de la nervosité. "Tu es si grand et dégingandé que quand j'essaye de poser ma tête sur ton épaule ce n'est pas du tout confortable. C'est comme de poser sa tête sur un rocher. Ou si j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi sur le canapé, tes coudes me rentrent dans les côtes. Et quand on se fait un câlin mon nez se retrouve écrasé contre toi et il n'y a juste pas de bons endroits où mettre ma tête même si ..."

"Quoi ?" Pour la première fois de sa vie, Youichi Hiruma était complètement paumé. Sa super affectueuse petite copine n'était pas affectueuse avec lui parce qu'il était osseux. Non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ou pour l'une des raisons X qu'il avait trouvé ces derniers jours. Juste parce qu'il était physiquement inconfortable de faire quoi que ce soit d'affectueux avec lui.

Il se trouvait débile.

Il trouvait aussi que ce serait une super idée que de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

L'inconvénient d'être un esprit brillant ?

Trop réfléchir.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice : Parce que le HiruMamo c'est la vie et parce que franchement la traduction ça me manque quand je n'en fais pas. Merci pour votre support et vos lectures et commentaires et mises en favori pour mes traductions et écrits originaux. Et merci beaucoup à Red-Hag, RedChi-San et JuneLazuli qui m'ont écrits tout récemment :D Merci beaucoup du fond du cœur et bonne fête à tout un chacun, il y aura une surprise le 25 au pied du sapin 3 Bonne lecture !**

 ***Hermi-kô*****


	54. Un Bon Ménage (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 54 : Un Bon Ménage (OS)

* * *

Elle se sentait tellement pas à place, comme si elle se tapait l'incruste. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'aimait _pas_ et qui ne partait pas. En fait, il empirait.

En toute honnêteté c'était un peu sa faute à elle : être si excitée à l'idée d'emménager avec son copain de longue date au point d'avoir délibérément laissé de côté ses qualités les moins attrayantes quand elle imaginait leur cohabitation. D'un autre côté elle pouvait totalement rejeter la faute sur Suzuna ; qui avait été celle à la brancher sur cette idée. C'était elle qui n'avait eu de cesse de l'abreuver de détails croustillants, de tout le romantisme de la situation, et en quelque sorte au bout d'un moment elle avait commencé à y croire. Elle en était ressortie avec la tête qui tournait et une bonne dose de nervosité qu'elle n'avait pas avant de parler à son amie.

Ces bons sentiments avaient duré jusqu'à la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert la porte de son ... leur appartement le jour de l'emménagement.

C'était une porcherie. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Les vêtements semblaient pousser sur le sol et étaient nourris par les déchets dispersés sur le parquet. Si elle plissait bien les yeux elle pouvait discerner des formulaires, des rotas, des plans de jeu, des annuaires et des organigrammes mélangés avec le tout. Elle avait aidé à les faire quand même ; et ils recouvraient littéralement ce qu'elle devinait être les meubles.

Ses mains la démangeaient de tout nettoyer mais elle avait l'impression que ce serait en quelque sorte une invasion de sa vie privée. Après tout ce n'était pas comme la salle du club. C'était son espace à vivre. L'espace où il venait se ressourcer entre les sessions d'entraînement et les matchs.

Il allait de soit que se ressourcer impliquait du désordre et pas mal de plats à emporter, mais bon, qui était-elle pour juger ?

Deux semaines et demi de ne pas se sentir confortable dans sa nouvelle maison la fit réfléchir de nouveau à cette idée d'habiter ensemble. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans la cuisine. Contrairement au reste de l'appartement la cuisine avait l'air de n'avoir jamais été touchée.

Curieuse elle se mit à farfouiller un peu et réalisa que la cuisine n'était pas à sa hauteur. Premièrement c'était poussiéreux. Ce qui n'était pas poussiéreux était crasseux, et elle ne savait pas ce qui la dégoûtait le plus. Deuxièmement c'était vide. Les placards et le frigo ne contenaient en tout et et pour tout qu'un curieux mélange de produits expirés et de cochonneries.

Bien qu'elle était plaisamment surprise qu'il y ait une cuisinière et tout le nécessaire pour faire la cuisine. Son nécessaire par ailleurs, quand avait-il fait ça ? Il n'empêche que ça ne suffisait pas pour lui faire oublier le manque de propreté et de réserves.

Retroussant ses manches, elle retourna dans le salon où la plupart de ses boites de déménagement y étaient toujours.

Elle fouilla et en quelques minutes trouva celle marquée "Produits de ménage". L'ouvrant elle sourit en voyant les gants, les produits et les chiffons. Enfilant les gants de caoutchouc jaune et un bandana, elle repartit dans la cuisine pour commencer un bon gros ménage comme l'endroit n'en avait jamais vu.

Elle bossa du matin jusqu'à l'après-midi en ne s'arrêtant que pour changer l'eau de son seau pour la serpillière. Elle récupéra ce qu'elle pouvait du peu de réserves qu'ils avaient pour préparer le dîner.

Assise dans sa rutilante cuisine à attendre que le riz finisse de cuire, son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se porter sur le salon encore en désordre. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'elle avait encore du temps à tuer. Aussi, se munissant de plusieurs sacs à poubelle, elle se mit à faire du vide dans l'appartement.

Et puis, puisqu'elle y était, elle se mit à trier les poubelles pour le recyclage et à arranger les papiers qu'elle savait importants.

* * *

Hiruma se préparait à la confrontation. Utilisant le long trajet en train qu'il devait prendre pour rentrer il organisait son plan d'attaque pour avoir le plus haut taux de succès en le moins de temps possible. Après presque trois semaines de sa copine marchant sur des œufs autour de lui comme si elle ne voulait pas déranger, il en avait plus qu'assez. Il avait suffisamment attendu pour qu'elle s'installe mais semblait réluctance à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de mettre sa brosse dans la salle de bain et de partager son futon toutes les nuits.

Ça le faisait chier comme pas deux.

Il y avait un putain pressentiment à l'arrière de son crane. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se dire qu'elle était prête à se casser au moindre désaccord entre eux deux. En bref il avait l'impression de traverser un champ de mine.

Alors il allait être la personne responsable dans cette relation. Il allait être l'homme de la situation et engager la discussion. Il allait la faire asseoir et lui expliquer que c'était autant son appart à elle que le sien. Elle pouvait défaire ses valises. Elle pouvait réarranger le mobilier, si elle pouvait le trouver sous ses poubelles. Elle n'avait pas à se comporter comme si elle était dans un magasin de faïence ou quoi. Il était d'accord avec tout ça. Il la voulait dans son espace à vivre, dans sa vie. Il ne lui aurait pas demandé d'emménager ensemble si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Baissant les yeux pour s'assurer que le cabot était toujours sur ses talons et ne s'était pas éclipsé pour aller terroriser un voisin, il rentra chez lui. Et il faillit presque tourner les talons et ressortit aussi sec. Il y eut un bref instant pendant lequel il crut être entré dans le mauvais appartement.

L'endroit était plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été : même quand il y avait d'abord emménagé en n'ayant pas grand chose à y mettre pour foutre le désordre. Ses boites de déménagement n'encombraient plus l'entrée. Il y avait aussi l'odeur surprenante de quelque chose qui cuisait : pas qui cramait ou qui pourrissait mais qui cuisait vraiment. Il était légèrement surpris que son ventre se mettre à grogner en réponse. Cerbérus aussi semblait confus, la truffe en l'air comme s'il voulait confirmer que c'était bien le même endroit duquel ils étaient partis ce matin.

Et alors une silhouette féminine qu'il connaissait bien tourna le coin qui menait à la cuisine jamais utilisée.

"Content de te revoir !" Elle s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon à vaisselle. "Tu devrais aller te laver les mains. Nous allons passer à table, j'attends juste que le riz soit prêt."

Et elle disparut de nouveau dans la cuisine.

Il continua de rester planter sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, baissant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Cerbérus. Le clebs bougea des épaules comme pour les hausser avant de trottiner à la suite de la cuisinière. * _Bon,_ * se dit-il en se déchaussant enfin et en fermant la porte derrière elle, * _ça c'est fait donc._ *


	55. Un Sujet de Conversation Ordinaire (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 55 : Un Sujet de Conversation Ordinaire (OS)

* * *

Une fois que l'appartement fut propre, une chose très étrange commença à se produire. Ça commença un beau jour quand elle rentrait après avoir fait ses courses. Il y avait un petit magasin à quelques pas de chez eux qui vendaient des plantes : d'intérieur, d'extérieur, des jardinières et tout le tintouin. Elle hésita devant la porte suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle attire les regards avant de trouver le courage d'y entrer.

Elle n'avait pas la main verte. Elle le savait. Sa mère le savait. Son père le savait et ça le faisait marrer.

Il n'empêche qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cette fois ce serait différent. Et donc elle se retrouva à sortir du petit magasin en question avec plusieurs plantes en pot que le vendeur avait promis ne pouvait être tués à moins d'user d'une lampe à souder.

Et donc c'est le moral au beau fixe qu'elle rentra chez elle ce jour là.

* * *

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était attendu à trouver en rentrant. D'accord ils avaient dû faire des compromis quand ils avaient emménagés ensemble. Mais aucun de ces compromis ne l'avaient préparés à trouver sa copine la tête dans les bras à la table du salon avec plusieurs trucs sec dans des pots à côté d'elle. Bon, il n'avait jamais su tourner autour du pot. "C'est quoi ça ?"

"Mes plantes." Fut la réponse étouffée qu'il reçut.

"Ah." Il savait que ça allait se finir mal cette histoire. Il prit place à la table en faisant attention à rester hors de portée de bras de sa copine de longue date. "Qui est-ce qui a crevé tes plantes ?"

Elle fit un bruit qu'il assuma devait être un mot. C'était juste pas un mot qu'il reconnut avec sa tête ainsi positionnée dans ses bras. Quand elle ne se répéta pas, il lui sortit un très intelligent : "Hein ?"

Cette fois elle explosa.

"Moi, ok ! Moi !"

Et, bien que ce ne soit pas ce qu'un gentil copain aurait dû faire dans ce cas-là, il éclata de rire. Un éclat de rire tonitruant qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir alors qu'il enregistrait cette nouvelle info dans son cerveau pour la ressortir plus tard. Le regard qu'elle lui servit et le fait qu'elle donnait l'impression de vouloir lui balancer à la tête l'une de ses plantes mortes en pot ne semblaient pas le déranger plus que ça.

* * *

Elle était très perplexe. "Youichi ?"

Il grogna pour indiquer qu'il l'avait entendu mais s'en vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

"C'est quoi ça ?"

Malgré les rumeurs au lycée, il n'avait pas d'yeux à l'arrière de la tête. Et donc c'est avec réluctance qu'il s'arracha à son écran d'ordinateur pour se retourner. Mamori était dans un coin de la pièce à toucher la feuille d'une plante qui pendait du plafond à cet endroit-là. Elle semblait être stupéfaite : comme si elle savait qu'il y avait une plante là mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. La stupéfaction fit bientôt place à la suspicion quand elle réalisa toute la verdure qu'avait reçu leur appartement pendant son absence. "Mes plantes."

Tsss. Tu t'absentes pour quelques jours et d'un coup tu ne comprends plus rien. "... C'est à toi ?"

"Ouais." Il sembla en avoir fini avec cette conversation et il s'en retourna à son travail. "Je les trouve apaisantes."

"Ah." Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse passer ça. "Je vais me doucher."

Mais bon elle était prête à attendre d'avoir les cheveux propres, le ventre plein, et une bonne nuit de sommeil pour ça. Et alors ils pourront discuter combien il était injuste que l'univers lui ait donné la main verte quand tout ce qu'elle produisait elle c'était des brindilles mortes.

* * *

Tournant le coin, elle s'arrêta net avant de reculer de quelques pas. Les mains sur les hanches elle regarda de manière mutine un bout de tapis vide. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Et puis elle pointa du doigt le tapis et regarda Hiruma qui travaillait à leur petite table. "Il n'y avait pas une plante là ?"

"Hum." Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Non."

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait une plante là. C'était une grosse chose dans un pot rouge qu'elle se prenait à chaque fois dans le tibia quand elle tournait ce coin-là. "Il y avait vraiment une plante là avant."

"Tu délires."

Elle ne délirait pas. Quand elle était sortie promener Cerbérus ce matin il y avait définitivement une grosse plante en pot là : une fougère, un lierre, un truc. Maintenant ça n'y était plus. Elle ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment mais il s'en était débarrassé. Ça allait lui prendre un certain temps mais elle était déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il mijotait. Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre d'avaler tout ce qu'il voulait bien lui faire croire.

* * *

Elle était rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui. C'était une agréable surprise qui allait lui permettre de préparer le dîner au lieu de se résigner à ce que Youichi commanderait comme plat à emporter. Franchement, elle l'adorait mais il ne pouvait pas faire bouillir de l'eau même si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui voulait dire que les plats à emporter étaient leur solution la plus prudente, si plus ennuyeuse. Ouvrant la porte elle n'eut pas le temps d'annoncer qu'elle était rentrée qu'elle entendit un bruit venir de l'appartement. Si elle ne savait pas mieux, elle dirait que Youichi se parlait à lui-même.

"... bien mieux que ça si tu veux pas finir comme le putain d'saule dans le pot rouge."

... ou aux plantes.

"T'as du soleil. T'as de l'eau. Alors si tu comptes garder ton pot t'as intérêt à mieux me faire que le bout de feuille flétrie que tu montres depuis une semaine."

Elle devait l'admettre, même si ce n'était qu'à elle, que c'était l'une des choses les plus bizarres qu'elle avait vu son copain faire. C'était une chose que de parler aux plantes pour les garder heureuses et en forme. C'en était une toute autre que de leur faire peur pour qu'elles restent belles. Ça fichait la frousse en quelque sorte que de se dire que la verdure dans leur appartement était probablement terrifiée jusqu'aux racines.

"Foutue fougère, prépare-toi à dire bonjour à ta nouvelle baraque dans le feu."

Elle referma délicatement la porte et repartit de là d'où elle venait.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard elle parvint à passer outre l'étrangeté de la situation pour parler de sa tactique de jardinage pour avoir de beaux résultats.

Même si elle l'avait mit au pied du mur en lui disant qu'elle l'avait entendu parler aux plantes il continuait à tout nier. Continuait de lui lancer qu'il était bon pour s'occuper des trucs comme ça. Qu'il les laissait juste pousser comme il fallait. Ça lui donnait envie de lui foutre une de ces _claques_ , elle n'en revenait pas. Mais c'était elle la plus mature dans leur relation et aussi prit-elle la porte, poussant un cri de frustration, et s'en alla bosser.

Elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait l'idiot.

Il n'était pas très bon pour ça et c'était plutôt insultant de son point de vue qu'il essaye quand même.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus son sens de l'humour.

Surtout pas quand elle trouva sur son bureau à la crèche un petit cactus en pot.


	56. Petits Pas en Avant (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 56 : Petits Pas en Avant

* * *

Youichi Hiruma était un homme confortable avec lui-même. Il savait le pouvoir qu'il détenait. Il savait à quel point il était intelligent. Il était même conscient de sa beauté extérieure, même si cette dernière était souvent éclipsée par une aura démoniaque des plus menaçantes. N'empêche, aussi confiant fut-il, c'était toujours le sujet du repas dominical entre sa mère et sa copine de longue date qui le faisait tiquer.

La plupart du temps il savait comment s'occuper à bon escient. Il appelait des gens qu'il savait que Mamori n'approuverait pas qu'il contacte, il faisait claquer sa bulle de chewing-gum comme il l'entendait, et il lâchait Cerberus sur les talons de leur abruti de voisin qui piquait continuellement son journal.

Mais il y avait des moments où son cerveau refusait de se calmer. Et quand son cerveau était dans cet état, son corps n'était pas loin derrière.

C'était l'un de ces jours quand ses pensées ne formulaient qu'une vague notion d'un sujet avant de sauter à un autre. Quand Mamori était dans les parages elle trouvait toujours quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les deux : elle avait cette sorte de sixième sens avec ces choses-là. Elle avait aussi le don de trouver le truc qui le faisait se concentrer sur un point précis au lieu de sauter du coq à l'âne.

Et puis il y avait ces moments où il était tout seul, la plupart du temps parce qu'elle déjeunait avec sa mère. En général il pouvait tenir un moment, une heure peut-être plus, avant qu'il ne saute sur ses pieds et se mette à se laisser entraîner par la foule dans les rues comme une espèce de vagabond.

Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas tenu plus de quinze minutes.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il arpentait un quartier familier dans lequel il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis l'école primaire. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du trajet en train ou de quand il avait décidé de venir jusqu'ici mais ça ne changea en aucune façon la porte devant laquelle il se tenait. La porte par laquelle il était passé un millier de fois auparavant et par laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu à repassé. C'était comme s'il marchait en pilote automatique quand il mit la main sous le paillasson de l'entrée et que ses longs doigts fins se refermèrent sur le double de clé.

Il avait une demie douzaine de raisons de ne pas entrer sur le bout de la langue. Mais alors il revoyait son expression coupable à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de ces déjeuners dominicaux. Il savait qu'elle se sentait coupable de savoir des choses sur sa famille, de vouloir les partager avec lui mais de rester coïte sur le sujet parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. La voir ainsi lui faisait mal dans la poitrine.

Alors il serra les dents et entra.

A l'age de quarante-cinq ans, Yuuya Hiruma fut convaincu d'avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine et y trouva son fils unique assis à table comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la maison.

Dix minutes plus tard il était forcé de convenir qu'il n'avait pas de crise cardiaque. Qu'il n'y avait pas de voie facile hors de cette confrontation. Se concentrant sur les nœuds dans son cœur et son ventre, il prit place à côté de son fils. Et attendit.

Et attendit.

Et attendit.

Ça prit une éternité et en même temps juste un clignement de cils. Ses mains tremblantes trituraient son mug de thé, le même mug qu'il avait eu l'intention de réchauffer quand il était entré dans la pièce il y a une demi heure. Et puis, brusquement, il n'en put plus du silence.

"C'est une brave fille." Il bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas croiser son regard. "Anezaki, je veux dire. C'est une brave fille."

Il y eut un long silence. Suffisamment long pour qu'il se demande si ça avait été la mauvaise chose à dire. Peut-être qu'il avait ruiné cette tentative de perche que son fils avait tendu dans leur relation. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas sensé parlé de ses relations privées. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû continuer à se taire et juste apprécié que son enfant unique accepte d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Ce qui était bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré ce matin. Peut-être ... peut-être ...

"La meilleure."

Son cœur faillit jaillir de sa gorge au son de la voix de son fils. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il l'entendait s'adresser à lui. Pas à des journalistes, pas à des joueurs, pas à quelqu'un d'autre mais à lui. A lui et à personne d'autre. Ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler.

Vingt minutes après ça se passèrent entre eux deux dans la cuisine sans qu'aucun ne prononce une autre syllabe.

Et puis il partit de la manière qu'il était venu : sans un bruit et sans un mot.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à bouger dans la crainte un long moment après ça. Par crainte que s'il ne serait-ce que ciller ce moment serait pour toujours fini. Qu'il se réveillerait en sursaut dans son lit et réaliserait que ça ne s'était jamais passé. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa femme rentra des heures plus tard et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait pour dîner qu'il prit une inspiration tremblotante et pleura dans son mug de thé froid.


	57. Cracher les Graines (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 57 : Cracher les Graines

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait plus de temps pour elle, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps de faire les courses qui étaient nécessaires pour avoir une maison à la hauteur de ses exigences en matières de propreté et de réserves de nourriture. Hiruma ne semblait pas comprendre que de ne pas avoir de fringues propres ou d'être obligé de manger des nouilles instantanées à chaque repas n'étaient pas une façon acceptable de vivre plus d'une journée. Et donc avec les cours qui se finissaient, les vacances d'été qui débutaient et le camp d'entraînement qui y allait plein pot Mamori décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle dise quelque chose. Aussi saisit-elle sa chance.

"Je ne viendrais pas pour deux jours d'entrainement cette semaine." Elle ne posait pas une question, elle ne demandait pas permission, ou faisait une remarque nonchalante. Elle lui disait très clairement qu'elle ne comptait pas être là. C'était quelque chose venant d'elle, considérant que ça lui faisait manquer trois -ouais on va dire trois- sessions d'entrainement. On ne l'avait jamais vu manquer ne serait-ce qu'un jour à moins qu'elle n'ait été occupé à un truc pour l'équipe.

Hiruma haussa les épaules, souffla son chewing-gum. Passant en revue une feuille d'analyse il la plaça sur une pile à l'autre bout de la table avant de passer à la suivante. "OK."

"Tout d'abord," la manager se lança. "J'ai besoin de faire des courses de nourriture. J'ai aussi besoin de commencer mes lectures pour les vacances si tu comptes toujours leur faire faire ces exercices dont nous avons parlés le mois dernier."

Il lui adressa l'un de ses regards condescendants. "J'ai déjà dit OK."

"Et en plus j'ai jamais le temps de..." Elle sursauta au milieu de son discours. "Attends. Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit OK."

Ça devait être un piège. "Es-tu sûr ?"

Il lui adressa un regard qui voulait dire que si elle le faisait répéter ça n'allait plus OK après tout.

"Ah... très bien."

Ça avait été bien plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Un peu déçue quand même de ne pas avoir pu utiliser ses graphiques et schémas qu'elle avait si soigneusement préparés pour l'occasion, elle se mit à réfléchir mentalement à son emploi du temps pour la semaine prochaine. Aujourd'hui était dimanche alors elle aurait les tâches ménagères à faire demain, mercredi et vendredi pendant qu'Hiruma s'occuperaient des entraînements. Ce qui veut dire discuter du camp mardi et jeudi avant qu'ils ne repartent de plus bel.

En fin de compte elle fut plus efficace qu'elle ne voulut bien le reconnaître. Le premier jour fut très chargé : ramasser les poubelles, trier ce qui pouvait être recycler, étendre la lessive et ce qui s'en suivait. Elle avait même commencé ses devoirs de vacances. Son ordinateur portable (un cadeau pratique mais surprenant de la part du quarterback en tant que cadeau de bon-retour-parmi-nous-maintenant-au-boulot) avait plusieurs brouillons et un bon début de rédaction.

Le deuxième jour consistait à vider le frigo et à remplir les placards. Ce qui était suivi par plus de devoirs scolaires avec des pauses pour ré-organiser les papiers sur l'équipe de foot. Un rapide dîner, une douche chaude et au lit très tôt. Maintenant elle était au milieu du troisième jour et elle s'ennuyait à en mourir.

Elle était même en train de considérer aller à l'entraînement juste pour tuer le temps quand son téléphone sonna.

Ça c'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Et encore moins quand c'était Hiruma à l'autre bout du fil. Elle avait trouvé ça aussi un peu bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé plus tôt pour la faire suer. Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il l'appelait pour lui demander de manger de la pastèque avec lui.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

N'empêche, un voyage en train et une petite course vers l'école plus tard et elle se trouvait assise sous un parasol. La chaise de jardin sur laquelle elle était assisse lui démangeait un peu l'arrière des jambes mais elle pouvait facilement faire outre. C'était vraiment une belle journée. Hiruma se montrait même coopératif, les insultes restant au minimum tandis qu'il refourguait les écorces de pastèque à Cerberus. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier pleinement le moment. Le regardant malgré qu'elle ait le soleil dans l'œil, elle dit : "Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas que tu ais voulu manger la première pastèque de la saison avec moi, mais ..."

"Mais quoi ?" Il cracha une graine noire, frappant un passant à l'arrière de la tête avec une force qui avait bien l'air de faire mal.

"Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu ...," elle marqua un temps pour trouver le bon mot et essuyer du jus qui coulait avec une serviette. "Je ne sais pas, cruel pour nous d'être en train de manger ?"

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire, ne devrions-nous pas attendre. Jusqu'à ce que les autres aient finis avant de commencer." Elle tressaillit quand Hiruma donna un coup de sifflet. L'équipe toute entière tomba de leur jogging sur place pour faire des pompes. Certains avaient l'air de tomber malades et la plupart d'entre eux ne semblaient pas pouvoir réussir à remonter. Mais surprenamment ils y arrivèrent tous.

Il n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec sa remarque.

Il attendit encore trente secondes avant de donner deux coups de sifflet. L'effet fut immédiat. Chaque corps s'écroula d'épuisement, comme si leurs jambes ne pouvaient plus les tenir. "Appréciez tant que vous pouvez ! Vous avez soixante secondes avant de repartir au pas de course me faire des tours de terrain jusqu'à ce que vos putains de jambes tombent ! Si vous vous bougez le cul il vous en restera peut-être !"

Il y eut un grognement collectif tandis qu'ils se relevaient progressivement, s'étirer, se donner des tapes dans le dos, faisant de leur mieux de retrouver une respiration normale.

Le quarterback se cala au fond de sa chaise de jardin et lui coula un regard : "Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

"Rien." Elle secoua un peu la tête, faisant la grimace quand une goutte de jus de pastèque glissa dans son soutien-gorge lorsqu'elle mordit trop vigoureusement dans sa part. "Rien du tout."

Franchement, pensa Mamori alors qu'elle mordait à pleines dents, qu'est-ce qu'elle était bonne cette pastèque.


	58. Les doigts sur le lacet (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 58 : Les doigts sur le lacet

* * *

Il était tard. Ce qui n'était pas nouveau, il était toujours tard quand ils étaient enfin prêts à partir. Quand c'était l'heure pour eux de tourner la clé dans la serrure les autres étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception.

Elle était occupée à organiser les équipements et à ranger tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Si la salle du club n'était pas immaculée quand elle partait, ça la rendait folle jusqu'au petit matin. C'était tel qu'elle avait discipliné à la fois toute l'équipe et les pom-pom-girls pour qu'ils rangent derrière eux. Si ce n'était pour Hiruma elle aurait fini en quinze minutes. C'était une vraie tornade cet homme. Il ne rangeait jamais rien. Il ne jetait jamais rien. Il ne mettait jamais son uniforme au linge sale : il le laissait juste en pile à côté. Certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, elle pensait qu'il le faisait exprès. Juste pour la mettre en rogne.

Il le faisait exprès.

Il pensait qu'elle s'en doutait. Il pensait même qu'elle en était sûre en fait mais qu'elle ne le confronterait jamais là-dessus. Pas de vive voix et surtout pas sans preuve. Le meilleur dans tout ça c'était qu'elle ne savait pas la raison qu'il avait pour sortir des dossiers dont il n'avait pas besoin ou pour poser des CDs hors de leur emballage ou pour utiliser un nouveau stylo à chaque fois qu'il écrivait un truc et de le laisser ailleurs. Elle pensait qu'il le faisait pour la mettre en rogne.

C'était vrai mais ce n'était pas seulement ça.

La vérité vraie était qu'il l'aimait. Beaucoup. Malheureusement il était plutôt … incompétent en matière de montrer ses sentiments. Donc il devait se fier à ces petites distractions pour attirer son attention. En plus c'était sympa d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer le temps. Même s'ils se querellaient de temps à autre et ne parlaient pas trop quand ils étaient tout seul ensemble.

Du coin de l'œil il la vit s'arrêter net dans sa réorganisation du placard à équipements. Elle tenait entre ses mains l'un des vieux ballons dont le cuir était tout retapé et dont le lacet s'effilochait. Le ballon avait vraiment l'air gros dans ses petites mains.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il fut envahie par une incroyable curiosité. « Oi ! » Elle le regarda vivement par-dessus son épaule et elle avait l'air très gênée. Elle était suffisamment surprise pour essayer de cacher le ballon derrière son dos. Ce qui était bien trop amusant, il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse tranquille maintenant. « Fais-moi une passe. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Pardon ? »

Il tapa des mains et le son sembla faire écho dans la petite pièce. « Passe, putain. »

Elle ne semblait pas très sure d'elle mais en même temps pas prête d'abandonner. En soupirant elle ressortit le ballon de derrière son dos. Avec une concentration extrême elle se positionna comme elle l'avait vu faire un million de fois. Et puis elle le laissa voler. Le ballon décrivit un arc de cercle avant de tomber et de rebondir sur le bureau pour finir entre deux machines à sous. Quand son regard à lui se reporta sur elle, elle se mordait la lèvre et ses oreilles étaient cramoisies.

C'était une trop bonne opportunité pour la manquer. « Tu lances comme une putain d'fille. »

Le reste de son visage était maintenant de la même teinte que ses oreilles. « Je suis une fille ! »

« Ça veut pas dire pour autant que tu dois lancer comme une. » Se levant de sa chaise, il alla récupérer le ballon entre les machines avant de s'approcher d'elle. « Tu le tiens mal. » Sans demander il lui prit la main et plaça correctement ses doigts sur le ballon. « Tes doigts peuvent pas être tout serrés. Ils doivent être écartés, sur le lacet comme ça. »

Elle fit comme il le disait mais n'y arrivait pas. En soupirant un bon coup il passa la claire partie de sa soirée à lui apprendre les bonnes techniques : le placement des pieds, quand laisser aller, et surtout comment compenser sa main qui était bien plus petite que la sienne.

Quand il la trouva prête, il retourna là où il se tenait auparavant et lui dit : « Maintenant essaye. »

Elle avait l'air hésitant mais elle le lança comme il le lui avait montré. Le ballon décrivit une drôle de courbe mais il put l'attraper.

Eh bien, elle n'était pas Joe Montana mais c'était passable.

Quand il le lui dit elle ne se mit pas en colère comme il s'y attendait. Au lieu de ça elle rougit et elle semblait, comment dire, fière d'elle. C'était une expression dont il se souviendrait longtemps après. Pas pour une question de chantage mais juste pour son propre petit plaisir personnel.

Oh que oui. Il faisait vraiment exprès de la mettre en rogne. Et il allait redoubler d'effort désormais si ça la mettait dans des états pareils.


	59. De mineures restaurations (OS)

Auteur : Dozen and One Stars

Traductrice : Hermi-kô

* * *

Chapitre 59 : De mineures restaurations

* * *

Elle était endettée. C'était un sentiment qui lui était guère familier et pour lequel elle s'inquiétait peu mais le fait était qu'elle devait de l'argent. Mamori le savait dès qu'elle avait signé son âme à l'aide financière afin d'avoir son prêt étudiant. Ça n'arrangeait en rien les choses que la majorité de son temps libre soit sacrifié au nom du sport, la forçant à trouver du travail pendant ses jours de repos.

A cause de son manque de fonds elle avait dû prendre un appartement bien plus loin de l'université qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ce qui l'obligeait à emprunter une série d'allées dans un quartier considéré peu recommandable afin d'atteindre la station de train et de là se rendre sur le campus. Heureusement pour elle, la manager de football américain était aussi intelligent que jolie. Connaissant les dangers de ce genre de route, elle prit des mesures de précaution. L'une de ces mesures était de s'assurer d'avoir toujours Cerberus avec elle quand elle allait et revenait de son appartement. D'autres mesures se trouvaient être le sifflet de sécurité autour de son cou et le spray anti-agression dans la poche de son manteau, tous deux cadeaux de l'équipe de pompom-girls.

Récemment elle pouvait également compter sur la présence impromptue d'Hiruma la raccompagnant chez elle une fois finis au club. Elle ne savait toujours pas avec certitude ce qui avait poussé le quarterback à s'assurer qu'elle rentre sans problème. Tout ce dont elle était sûre c'était qu'un beau jour elle avait dit ses au revoirs au club comme à chaque fois et l'instant suivant elle l'avait retrouvée marchant à sa hauteur, comme si c'était une habitude pour eux deux. Elle en avait été si estomaquée qu'elle n'avait pas trouver les mots pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Après ça il était difficile de relancer le sujet sans être grossière. Alors elle s'était tûe.

Et elle s'était permise d'apprécier le niveau supplémentaire de sécurité qu'il offrait, se réconfortant dans le fait qu'il était à portée de main si jamais quelque chose devait arriver.

Ce fut plusieurs semaines après qu'il se soit mis à la raccompagner chez elle qu'elle commença à remarquer un changement dans leur trajet entre la station de train et sa porte d'entrée. Des petites choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas fait trop attention au début : moins de poubelles dans les rues, moins de graffitis sur les murs, ce genre de choses.

Et puis les petites choses prirent une plus grande ampleur : une augmentation du nombre de lampadaires et une diminution du nombre d'individus louches, ce qui jetait une toute autre lumière sur le quartier.

Toutefois ce ne fut qu'une fois avoir croisé un travailleur de chantier posant des briques pour agrandir une allée et des peintres faisant des retouches sur des maisons toutes neuves qu'elle dit quelque chose : « C'est moi ou le quartier s'est … amélioré dernièrement ? »

Hiruma, lui, ne fit qu'un vague haussement d'épaules. « J'ai pas remarqué. »

Et c'est ce moment que choisit le portable de Mamori pour sonner. Vu qu'elle était occupée à l'attraper tout au fond de son sac elle ne remarqua pas les ouvriers qui les saluaient quand ils passaient. Ils étaient des plus reconnaissants au bonus substantiel qu'ils avaient reçus de la part du blond pour finir les travaux en un temps record.


	60. Courts Extraits d'Affection (OS)

Auteur : Dozen and One Stars

Traductrice : Hermi-kô

* * *

Chapitre 60 : Courts Extraits d'Affection

* * *

C'était le premier mardi du mois.

C'était un accord tacite entre Musashi et Hiruma qu'ils se revoyaient chaque mois en ce jour-là si leurs emplois du temps le leur permettaient, ce qui était presque toujours le cas puisqu'ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas avoir d'obligation. C'est pourquoi l'ancien kicker trouva cela un petit peu étrange d'entendre une voix autre que celle de son ami à travers la porte close. Bien que ce soit une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable de l'interrompre en tapant à la porte. Elle comprendrait.

Soudain la voix s'interrompit net et fut remplacée par le bruit lourd de pas qui se rapprochaient. Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans d'appart assez claustrophobe de son ancien capitaine d'équipe. De sa position depuis l'entrée, Musashi ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose du taudis qu'Hiruma appelait son logis. Mais il ne voyait clairement personne d'autre dans l'appartement. Il ne pouvait également pas entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que le cliquetis des touches du clavier quand le blond se remit à taper après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

Laissant ses chaussures à l'entrée comme il en avait l'habitude, il entra dans la partie habitable où la figure impressionnante d'Hiruma était entourée de linge et de piles de livres. Avec diligence il travaillait sur son ordinateur, ne lançant même pas un bonjour. Musashi jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui mais il ne voyait pas trace de quelqu'un. Finalement la curiosité l'emporta. Il posa sa caisse à outils sur une chaise croulant sous les papiers et demanda : « Où est Anezaki ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, merde ? » Fut la rude réponse qu'il reçu.

« Elle n'est pas là ? » L'homme qui paraissait le plus vieux des deux se tordit le cou pour essayer de voir entre les boites empilées qui bloquait l'entrée de la cuisine. « Je croyais l'avoir entendu avant d'entrer. »

Pendant un millième de seconde Musashi vit quelque chose passer sur le visage de son ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Ça passa trop vite pour qu'il décortique correctement l'expression mais c'était quelque chose comme de l'embarras mêlé à de la peur d'avoir été découvert. Et puis il dût cligner des yeux et Hiruma le regarder de nouveau de son air sérieux qui frisait la folie. Toutes ses dents étaient apparentes tandis qu'il lui souriait de manière condescendante. « Y a personne ici à part moi. Ton ouïe doit partir en couilles, le vieux, comme ta tronche d'ailleurs. »

Se tapant ce genre de commentaires désobligeants depuis le primaire, l'ancien kicker à l'allure baraquée se contenta de rouler des épaules. Et inspecta plus attentivement l'appartement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. « On dirait que t'as une fissure au plafond. De nouveau. C'est une nouvelle ou la même que j'ai réparé la dernière fois ? »

« Une nouvelle. » Hiruma se remit au boulot. « Et le lavabo fuit, putain, alors tu me répares ça avant de te casser. »

Juste un mardi comme les autres.

Mais les semaines qui suivirent furent pleines de petits incidents que Musashi ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer. Soudain il se fut témoin de faits étranges se déroulant entre son ami et son équipement électronique. Il se procura subitement un ipod. Comme ça sans prévenir. Musashi n'était même pas au courant que son ami aime suffisamment la musique pour s'acheter un truc lui permettant d'en écouter où qu'il soit. Il était devenu bien plus secret avec ses projets sur l'ordinateur. Il semblait continuellement transférer un truc de son ordi à son ipod. Et les dernières fois où il était passé chez Hiruma il aurait juré avoir entendu Anezaki mais quand il était dans l'appartement il ne trouvait trace d'elle nulle part. C'était juste le blond et son ordi. Comme à l'accoutumée.

Sauf que quelque chose se tramait.

Finalement, Musashi n'en pouvait plus. Il devait savoir.

Pour être honnête, Musashi s'attendait à plus dur comme défi lorsqu'il fut temps de piquer l'ipod d'Hiruma. Au début il avait voulu fouiller son ordinateur mais c'était quasi impossible de séparer l'homme de la machine suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre quelque chose. De plus, Musashi en était arrivé à la conclusion que ce qui se tramait avait plus à voir avec son ipod qu'autre chose.

Au bout du compte il fut un peu déçu de n'avoir qu'à demander à Hiruma de tenir une lampe pendant qu'il prenait des vis. Comme le blond était occupé il prit l'ipod de la poche de sa veste et le glissa dans sa boite à outils. C'était vraiment trop facile considérant que la veste était sur le dos d'une chaise et que son propriétaire lui tournait le dos.

Vraiment, il s'attendait à plus dur.

N'empêche il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Vingt minutes plus tard il disait au revoir et s'en allait. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sureté dans sa propre maison, au fin fond de sa chambre avant de sortir l'ipod de sa cachette. Il était l'heure de faire la lumière sur cette affaire.

L'allumant, il fut surpris de réaliser que l'appareil n'avait rien de particulier. Il ne contenait qu'une poignée de morceaux qui n'avaient ni genre, ni artiste, ni même de titres. Ils étaient juste nommés avec des dates. Confus, il mit des écouteurs et en choisit un au hasard. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'une voix féminine qu'il connaissait très bien effleura ses oreilles. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose, juste annonçant qu'elle avait bien reçu son message et qu'elle le verrait à la station de train. Le court extrait n'avait pas dû durer plus de trente secondes mais c'était suffisant pour piquer sa curiosité.

Vingt minutes plus tard il avait écouté tout le contenu de l'ipod d'Hiruma. Tous les extraits courts étaient de la voix d'Anezaki. Ils n'étaient jamais très personnels. La plupart étaient des rappels ou des confirmations qu'elle avait bien reçu ses messages. Quelques-uns étaient des questions concernant le club. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui était un peu moins professionnel que les autres et c'était pour un très bref mais amical joyeux anniversaire.

Avec moult précaution il glissa de nouveau l'ipod dans sa trousse à outils, comptant trouver une excuse pour le remettre à sa place dès demain. Avec un peu de chance il ne remarquerait pas son absence.

Toute cette affaire était étrange, très étrange même.

Dites de lui qu'il est vieux jeu mais Musashi croyait fermement qu'on devait être en couple avec la fille avant de se mettre à convertir ses messages de répondeur en extraits courts à transférer sur un ipod. Un ipod qui avait été acheté rien que pour écouter la voix de ladite fille. Non seulement c'était un projet qui prenait du temps pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas sûre de retourner nos sentiments mais c'était aussi inquiétant.

Du genre vraiment inquiétant.

Il était aussi presque sûr que c'était contraire à la morale et violait plusieurs règles de bienséance à la fois.

N'empêche, inquiétantes et immorales violations de mondanités à part, Musashi devait admettre que c'était plutôt adorable.

De cette façon vaguement menaçante de sorte qu'il n'y avait qu'Hiruma pour y penser.


	61. Courtoisie élémentaire (OS)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 : Courtoisie élémentaire**

* * *

De vivre tout seul pendant si longtemps avait donnés à Hiruma de mauvaises habitudes pour vivre en communauté. Des petites choses qui auraient fait enrager un colocataire ou une petite copine. Rien de bien méchants : c'étaient du genre à ne pas fermer la porte quand il était aux toilettes, à boire son lait directement à même le carton, et à laisser ses chaussettes sales trainer de droite et de gauche. Puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour le réprimander il continuait de se comporter de la sorte sans faire attention. Il ne faisait de mal à personne. De plus, c'était sa devise que le mieux était l'ennemi du bien.

Cependant, lorsque sa petite copine entra dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il était debout devant la cuvette des toilettes à faire son affaire, il se dit qu'il aurait dû faire un effort pour changer ses habitudes avant qu'elle emménage avec lui.

En cet instant, on ne savait pas qui des deux était le plus bruyant, lui avec son exclamation très virile ou elle avec son cri suraigüe.

« Putain de merde ! » Les mains du blond s'activèrent pour refermer sa braguette en deux temps trois mouvements. « Personne t'a appris à frapper ? »

Au même moment Mamori refermait la porte avec une telle force qu'elle fit vibrer les quelques cadres accrochés au mur. Elle sentit que sa figure était en feu sous l'embarras. « Personne t'a appris à fermer la porte ? »

« Je suis pas habitué à avoir du monde chez moi ! » Répliqua-t-il de vive voix à travers la porte close. Il avait réussi à se rhabiller et était maintenant en train de se laver énergiquement les mains. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. « Tu peux entrer maintenant. »

Lentement elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un soupir soulagé en le voyant en tenue décente. Même si son apparence de tout à l'heure était pour toujours gravée dans sa mémoire.

Utilisant son pied pour tirer la chasse, puisqu'il était occupé à se sécher les mains, il se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais au fait ? »

« Oh ! » Elle récupéra du petit meuble quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un élastique. « J'avais laissé mon élastique à cheveux ici. »

Il semblerait que vivre avec quelqu'un n'était pas de tout repos.


	62. Laisser Faire l'Amour (1 sur 3)

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Laisser Faire l'Amour (La Vie Amoureuse d'Hiruma Partie 1/3)**

* * *

Le son de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte fit instantanément soupirer Mamori. Son regard se porta sur l'horloge du four à micro-ondes et elle s'essuya les mains sur un torchon. Elle n'attendait personne et elle n'avait qu'une heure avant de devoir s'en aller. Qui que ce soit à la porte avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une sérieuse bonne raison pour se ramener sans invitation.

Regardant par le judas, elle fit une Suzuna surexcitée qui ne tenait pas en place. Elle avait à peine déverrouillé la porte que la plus petite femme des deux entra en trombe et se dirigea tout droit sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Mamori reverrouilla la porte avant de rejoindre son amie qui branchait un ordinateur portable. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je m'installe juste." Se mettant à quatre pattes par terre, elle poussa une joyeuse exclamation en trouvant une prise de libre. "Je veux être prête pour quand les autres arriveront."

Toute trace d'amusement s'envola de son expression lorsqu'il fut question de plus de gens à venir. "Les autres ?"

Un cognement plus lourd que celui de Suzuna fit sursauter la brunette. Suzuna, de son côté, s'alluma comme un feu d'artifice. "Ça doit être eu. Tu peux leur ouvrir pendant que je finis de tout préparer ?"

"Préparer pour quoi ?" Mamori était totalement perdue alors qu'elle allait de nouveau à la porte d'entrée. "Et qui attends-tu d'autre ?"

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse puisque Suzuna était trop occupée à se servir dans la cachette secrète de crème glacée qui était au fond du congélateur de son amie. Cette fois tout ce que Mamori put voir à travers le judas n'était qu'une masse de bleu. Piquée par la curiosité elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva prestement dans les airs.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de panique avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle n'était pas en train de se faire attaquer mais juste câliner. Il n'y avait pas deux têtes de châtaigne pareilles.

"Kurita !" Ses bras à elle serrèrent son cou, tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de sa personne dans cette position. Et puis son regard tomba sur le visage bourru caché sous l'immense épaule. Elle pouvait sentir ses joues lui faire mal à force de sourire. "Et Musashi ! Que faites-vous là ?"

La voix grave de Musashi lui répondit. "Suzuna a appelé et nous sommes venus. Nous aurions été là plus tôt mais nous avons eu du mal à trouver le bon immeuble. Nous avons dû faire le tour du quartier trois fois."

A ce moment-là Kurita eut la gentillesse de la reposer au sol et elle fut capable de les laisser entrer comme il se fallait. Ils étaient encore en train de se déchausser quand Suzuna lâcha enfin son écran pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

"Hé !" Elle regarda derrière eux, comme cherchant quelqu'un. "Où sont les autres ?"

Musashi posa proprement ses chaussures là où il le devait. "Leur train a du retard. Ils devraient être là d'une minute à l'autre."

"Qui devraient être là d'une minute à l'autre ?" Mamori mit de l'eau à bouillir et sortit des tasses. Même s'ils étaient arrivés sans invitation, c'étaient quand même des invités. Et qui plus des amis. Même si elle devait être partie dans, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, quarante-cinq minutes, ils étaient les bienvenus chez elle. N'empêche ce serait bien de savoir ce qu'il se passe. "Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose dont je ne serais pas au courant ?"

Suzuna lui fit un signe négatif de la main. "Oh non, je t'ai appelé pour aujourd'hui il y a une semaine."

"Il y a une semaine." Elle réfléchit aux différents contacts qu'elle avait eu récemment avec son amie. "Tu veux dire quand tu parlais que nous nous voyons un de ces quatre pour parler ?"

"Ouais c'est ça."

"Mais nous n'avons rien décidé !"

"Je sais mais il s'est passé un truc et là j'ai tout. Je sais que c'est soudain mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. On doit s'en charger maintenant !"

Mamori adorait ses amis. Vraiment. Du fond du cœur et du bout des orteils mais elle était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux avec cette histoire. "Mais quoi ? Se charger de quoi maintenant ?"

Un autre cognement à la porte. Elle ne s'embêta pas avec le judas. Au lieu de ça elle déverrouilla juste la porte et laissa le reste de l'équipe initiale des Deimon Devil Bats entrer chez elle. Il y eut beaucoup de salutations, d'échanges de bon sentiments, de câlins et quand enfin tout le monde eut prit place elle n'avait plus que vingt minutes avant de devoir y aller. Heureusement il semblait qu'elle allait enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait parce que Suzuna s'était mise à parler.

Et quand Suzuna parlait tout le monde l'écoutait. Elle avait beau être petite mais franchement elle avait une voix qui portait bien. "D'accord donc j'ai le profil d'Hiruma en place. J'ai même trouvé une photo décente de lui qui n'effraiera pas les potentielles candidates."

Candidates ?

"Maintenant j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour ces trucs persos, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là." Mamori avait réussi à s'extraire jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre de quoi grignoter et revenait dans le salon avec. "Bon est-ce que quelqu'un sait combien il mesure ?"

"Avec ou sans les cheveux ?" Demanda Juumonji de là où il était coincé entre Musashi et Togano.

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Mamori avant qu'elle n'ait eut une chance d'y réfléchir. "176 sans et 203 avec." Les drôles de regards simultanés qu'elle se reçut de la part des uns et des autres lui fit savoir que ce n'était pas quelque chose de courant que de savoir ça du tac au tac. La plus étrange dans tout ça c'était qu'elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle savait ce genre de choses. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sais des choses."

Ils eurent l'air de la croire mais Mamori se demandait en son for intérieur pourquoi elle savait ça sans même y réfléchir.

"D'accord," Suzuna tapait au clavier. "Puisque je l'ai jamais vu avec les cheveux plats, on va mettre 203 centimètres. Et son anniversaire c'est quand ?"

Musashi se pencha en avant pour se saisir de son mug. "En été je crois."

"Ah bon ?" Monta cherchait une poubelle dans la cuisine. "J'ai toujours cru que c'était en janvier moi."

"Ça ne peut pas être janvier." Suzuna fronça des sourcils. "Avec une personnalité telle que la sienne je l'ai toujours vu en Scorpion. Il serait plutôt né entre Octobre et Novembre."

De nouveau la manager se surprit à parler : "Musashi a raison, c'est en été, le 13 juillet."

"Il est Cancer alors !" Elle tapa de nouveau au clavier. "Je l'aurais jamais deviné mais qu'en sais-je, hein ? Bon alors maintenant, passions. Ses passions. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'enjoliver son engouement pour les armes à feu et la coercion ?"

Plusieurs personnes trouvèrent à y dire sur le sujet. Mamori put donc glisser un coup d'œil sur l'écran entre les différentes regroupées autour de l'ordinateur. Et quand elle lut ce que c'était ses yeux faillirent lui sortir des orbites.

"Vous faites un profil pour Hiruma sur un site de rencontres ?"

Suzuna leva les yeux du clavier. "Ouais."

Mamori était larguée. "Pourquoi ?"

Suzuna lui adressa un regard qui voulait clairement dire que la réponse aurait dû lui venir toute seule. "Pour qu'il puisse rencontrer une brave fille avec qui il puisse s'entendre."

Elle sentit que sa tête allait exploser. "Mais _pourquoi_?"

"Pour être honnête ?" La plus petite des deux femmes du groupe la regarda fixement. "Personne ne l'a jamais vu s'intéresser à qui que ce soit. C'est triste, c'est pathétique, et c'est plus qu'un petit peu inquiétant. J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt mais il m'a fallut un moment pour trouver ce qu'il aimait."

Même si elle avait peur de demander, elle se surprit à le faire. "Ce qu'il aimait ?"

"Les hommes ou les femmes." Certes, la subtilité n'avait jamais été un point fort de Suzuna. "J'étais prête à me dire qu'on s'en foutait, il était asexué ou quoi. Comme genre les bactéries et les champignons de par le monde. Et puis mes contacts ..."

"Tes contacts ?"

"Oui. Mes contacts. Hiruma n'est pas le seul avec un réseau d'information." L'ancienne pompom-girl commençait à en avoir marre d'être interrompue. Elle voulait en finir avec ses explications pour qu'elle puisse se pencher sur le plus important. Comme de sortir Hiruma de sa triste vie de célibataire. "Bref j'ai enfin appris qu'il aimait les femmes alors j'ai convoqué cette réunion pour que nous puissions finaliser tout ça. Alors, quels sont ses films, livres et artistes préférés ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Et puis Mamori se retrouva le centre d'attention du groupe tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne ..." Elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Parce que la vérité c'était qu'elle connaissait la réponse à ces questions. Quand tout ça serait fini il fallait vraiment qu'elle diminue le temps qu'elle passait avec Hiruma. "La trilogie originelle des Star Wars, Phénix L'Oiseau de Feu de Osamu Tezuka, et il n'est pas vraiment fan de musique."

Tandis que Suzuna notait tout ça, Kuroki leva ses pieds de la table basse et les posa sur le tapis. Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il se pencha en avant et posa la question que tout le monde se demandait : "Comment tu sais tout ça ?"

"Je... je ne sais pas." Mamori jouait avec ses cheveux. C'était une réaction nerveuse qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir. "On parle. De tout et de rien."

Elle fut sauvée par l'alarme retentissante de son téléphone qu'elle avait mise tout à l'heure.

"Je dois y aller." Fonçant vers la porte elle prit son manteau au passage et enfila ses chaussures. "Faites comme chez vous. Je devrais être de retour avant la nuit mais si vous partez avant merci de nettoyer derrière vous. Sena a une clé. J'ai été contente de vous revoir !"

Mamori les laissa réfléchir à comment décrire la personnalité d'Hiruma en disant à la fois la vérité et en ne le faisant pas ressembler à un sociopathe.


End file.
